We Own the Night
by BeeCute82
Summary: Summary: (Sequel to You Own Me) Brawler and Dancella are back for the next installment of this nail biting tale. Join us as they dive into their new lives and jobs, deal with all the trouble that comes their way, and continue to love each other hard.
1. Chapter 1 EPOV

**STORY WARNING: If you don't like sex or violence, this story is NOT for you. Please click the "X" in the top corner of your window and bow out now. You have been warned. :)**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

* * *

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246. We love you ladies!**

**Edward's mood song: **_**In the Midnight Hour **_**by Wilson Pickett—because he and Bella own the night.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

"Oh, holy fuck…Edward," Bella groaned, gripping my hair tightly, while I attacked her pussy for the fourth time in a row tonight. This was fucking payback, three whole minutes I had to wait for her answer in the grand ballroom.

We were currently in one of the _Acqualina Resort's _impressive suites. Once Bella had given me her answer I was desperate to get her alone. "Please Edward…please. I need you…stop teasing me." Oh, my girl was begging for me now, but I wasn't sure if I had finished teasing her.

"Mm…I'm not sure you're ready for me yet," I purred into her pussy, working yet another climax to the surface.

"Oh…shit…fuck…E…Edward." I felt Bella begin to tremble around my fingers. Fuck, I'd never get bored of that sight. Bella's glistening pussy and the sweet cry of her pleasure as I made her cum. It was like a drug to me.

"I think you're almost ready for me, Baby," I smirked, looking up at my girl. Her wild hair was fanned out over the pillows, her cheeks were flushed and sweat was dripping down her face. Yeah, it was safe to say I might have overdone the foreplay just a little.

"I'm going crazy here," Bella glared. "Edward, fuck me or…"

"Or what?" I mused, crawling up her glorious naked body. Bella's skin was a little clammy from the sweat, but it tasted sweet, as I ran my tongue over her right nipple. It seemed to harden even more under my tongue.

"Or I'm going to fucking lose it!" she yelled. Oh, there was my wild girl—the feisty side that made my cock as hard as steel. Now she'd done it. My throbbing cock couldn't wait any longer

"Have I told you how happy you've made me?" Bella threw her head back as I teased her pussy, sliding my hard cock against her clit.

"Show me, Edward…fucking…show me," she pleaded. The desperation in her voice was my undoing. I thrust deep into her hot pussy at her words, drowning in all the memories that had occurred tonight.

"_Bella Swan, I've loved you since the first time I saw you, even if I wasn't able to see it. You make my life so much better just by being in it, and I can't imagine spending even a day without you by my side. I love you so fucking much and will until the day I die._

"_Bella, I know I told you I didn't want you to get me anything for my birthday, but I've changed my mind. There is only one thing I want from you." I paused and reached into my pocket, pulling out my mother's engagement ring while I knelt in front of my girl. "Will you make me the luckiest man on earth by agreeing to marry me?"_

_Bella gasped, while I waited and fucking waited, gazing up at her, pleading with my eyes. _Oh, Baby, please say yes.

_It was the longest three minutes of my life. I hadn't known at the time that Bella was suffering from shock. I actually thought she was deciding if she should marry me or not. When the tears began to trickle down her beautiful face, I knew I had to say something. Everyone was watching us after all, on bated breaths I might add. _

"_Bella, Baby, you're kind of leaving me hanging in suspense here," I muttered. "A yes or no will do. Of course, I'd really prefer a yes."_

"_Yes," Bella sobbed. Big thick tears were falling down her face now and her whole body was trembling._

"_Yes?" I beamed, quirking my eyebrow, confirming Bella's answer before I placed my mother's ring on her small, delicate finger. _

"_Of course it's a yes. Edward, I love you so much," Bella half-giggled and half-cried as she wiped her eyes. _Fucking yes—Bella had said YES!

"_Well, let's hope this fits," I grinned, sliding the ring on her finger before kissing her hand. "You've just made me the happiest man on earth," I muttered, standing up to capture her lips with mine._

_I could hear claps and shouts as Bella and I embraced, but I was too lost in my girl to really notice them._

_Bella Swan was going to be my girl in every single way. I couldn't even explain how happy that made me. Mrs, Isabella Leoni—I had to admit, that name had a certain ring to it. _

"This ring is stunning, Edward," Bella mused after our long love making session. Yes, _love making_, not _fucking_. Bella had agreed to be my wife, and I knew I had to cherish her tonight. It was the only way I could show her how happy she'd made me.

I wasn't sure I'd completely finished with her yet, but I had to admit, even I needed a little break.

"It was my mother's," I whispered, running my fingertips down her bare back. Mm…my girls skin—nothing could ever feel as soft under my fingertips. "I hope you don't mind…" I suddenly realized Bella might not have wanted my mother's hand-me-downs.

"No, Edward, I love it," Bella interrupted, moving to peck my lips. "I…I never thought this was how tonight would end."

"Well, as far as my birthdays go, this has been the best one I've ever had. I couldn't have asked for a better gift than you."

"You know, for a horny fucker, you can be incredibly sweet sometimes," Bella giggled as my hand moved down to cup her perfect ass.

"Horny fucker, you say?" I smoldered, moving so I was hovering above her. "You haven't seen anything yet, Baby," I purred, inching my hands back towards her pussy.

"Oh fuck. Again?" Bella moaned, but I knew my girl wasn't complaining. "What have I gotten myself into by agreeing to marry you?" she teased.

"I'm going to give you everything, Baby. Fuck, if you want the stars, I'll fucking get them for you."

"Enough with the sweetness, Edward," Bella smirked. "Just fuck me already." Fuck, this goddess was going to be my wife. _She couldn't be more made for me._

"Well, if you insist, Baby," I winked, pulling her legs wide apart. "I'd hate you to think I was going too _soft_." I emphasized the word soft, slowly pushing into her entrance.

"Ugh…no, I don't think you'll ever be _soft_," Bella yearned, arching up so I could lavish her amazing tits.

"No," I chuckled in between her chest. "You seem to have a certain effect on me."

"Mm…" Bella panted. "I think I can feel the effect right now."

"You better hold on, Baby," I whispered, pulling her legs up over my shoulders and slamming into her. Bella answered with a groan and then we were lost.

I was reluctantly up early the next morning with Bella. Esme was putting on a special family breakfast spread at the hotel before we headed back to the mansion.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me in the shower?" Bella pouted.

"We'll never get to breakfast if I do," I swallowed, eye fucking her. Did I mention my girl was naked?_ Naked!_

"But what if I need my back washed, _Boss_?" she purred. Oh, now she was in trouble—the little tease.

"Mm…I suppose that _is_ one of my jobs," I mused. "And I _do_ need to check that pussy of yours. It had quite a beating last night, wouldn't you agree?" Bella gasped as I backed her against the wall.

"It was worth it, though," Bella groaned as I palmed her tits. "Edward, we really can't get carried away."

"But we're in our honeymoon period."

"I think we need to actually get married before we're considered to be in that phase," Bella chuckled, shaking her head at me.

"Well, we need to set a date quickly then," I mused, kissing down her neck.

"I think we need to shower and get ready before anything else. Esme has gone to a lot of trouble."

Bella was right. "Come on then," I sighed, pulling her into the bathroom. We could continue with this later. She and I had more celebrating to do first.

"Here they are!" Emmett bellowed as we walked out onto the veranda. This entire hotel was stunning. The breakfast room had incredible views of Miami Beach. It was a fine way to start any day. "We had bets on if you'd even come down," Emmett snorted.

"Don't fucking start," I cautioned.

"Did he even let you sleep last night, Bella?" _The fucker_. Was Emmett even listening to me?

"Emmett!" Esme slapped him over the head before turning to me. _Thank Christ for my aunt._ "Congratulations. I couldn't be happier for the both of you. I can hardly believe it, watching you grow right before my eyes. First, you take over this family, and now you're going to have a wife. Bella, I couldn't be more pleased with Edward's choice." Esme embraced us both before the rest of the family descended.

"So marriage, huh?" Jasper smirked while we stood outside, both smoking a cigarette after breakfast.

"Yeah," I grinned. "I just needed to make her mine."

"I think that was clear enough, Boss, but I'm happy for you," he chuckled.

"Are you heading downtown after this?" I asked, throwing my cigarette onto the ground.

"Yeah, I'll check in with all the patrols. Will you be at New Moon later?" I nodded before noticing Carlisle making his way over toward us.

"That was quite a birthday party you and Esme put on for me. Thank you," I grinned as Carlisle patted me on the back, joining us.

"Edward, you mean everything to your aunt and me. This was the least we could do. We're so happy for you and Bella. I told you she wouldn't be able to refuse." I looked into the breakfast room, watching Bella giggling with my cousins. As if she could feel my eyes on her, she looked over at me, giving me a loving smile. I winked before turning back to Carlisle.

"I can't even explain how I feel," I sighed. I sounded like such a fucking sap, but Bella was all I'd wanted for so long. It still felt like a dream at times.

"The love of a good strong woman is what every Mob Boss needs, Edward. You and Bella are going to have a long and happy life together. You complement each other so well." I knew Carlisle was right. With Bella by my side, I could do anything.

"Esme and I are leaving now. We have a few errands to run. Will I see you back at the house later?"

"Yeah, I'm spending most of the day with Bella today. Jasper is taking care of things this morning. I'll try and head to New Moon later."

"Don't worry about that. The biggest threat is behind us now. You're allowed a day off. You could even take a week if you wanted to, Edward." I nodded, watching Bella make her way over to me. A week off? Mm…I could take my girl away for a few days. I loved my family, but Bella and I only ever had total privacy in our bedroom. It wasn't like I could strip her naked and throw the over the kitchen table. For a start, Esme was always baking in there. Fuck! A hot visual of Bella covered in flour as I slammed into her from behind, crossed my mind. _Fucking pervert!_ Then there were the mansion rules, one of them being that any 'friend' or family member was welcome at any time. You never knew who was going to show up or when. Bella and I would need our own place in time. I knew Esme wanted us to live there, but I just couldn't see it working in the long run.

"Hey," Bella smiled, fitting perfectly in my waiting arms.

"You've come to beg for a cigarette, haven't you?" I teased, inhaling her skin. Some things would never change.

"Well, if you're offering," she giggled, sliding her hand into my inside pocket. "But you do need to start cutting down." I knew she was right. We'd already talked about trying to give up.

"I know," I replied, stroking her cheek.

"And the whiskey," Bella added. Jasper chuckled at me as I almost choked on my own breath. _My Whiskey, too? Baby, you're killing me here!_

"Esme and Carlisle are heading off now," I commented, changing the subject while lighting her cigarette for her once she'd taken it out of the pack. Fuck, her mouth wrapped around that cigarette was hot. Why were we going to give it up again? _Oh, yeah…it's healthier. _

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," Bella grinned as Carlisle pecked her cheek. "I still can't believe you and Esme knew what Edward was planning."

"It was a secret worth keeping—especially after seeing the happiness on both your faces this morning," Carlisle replied, patting my back. "I'll see you two later."

Esme quickly came over and hugged us both before leaving with Carlisle.

"So, what's the plan now? Are we going to hit a few bars?" Emmett bellowed, joining us outside.

"Em, it's ten thirty in the morning," I pointed out.

"And? That never stopped you before when we were celebrating."

"Ah, but Edward has a fiancée now," Jasper pointed out. "Not to mention he's a whole year older. Twenty eight, Boss, that's quite a mature age to be." Was the fucker trying to say I was getting old?

"Why don't we stay and have lunch at the hotel?" Alice suggested. I just wanted to be alone with my girl. Was that too much to ask for?

"They serve amazing iced tea," Rose grinned, turning to Emmett. I still couldn't work out what was going on with those two. It was like a love-hate thing.

"And you'd know all about ice, wouldn't you Rosi…I mean Rose?" Emmett gulped nervously.

"What are you trying to say?" Rose snarled, glaring at him.

"Oh, come on! Even your cousin referred to you as the 'ice queen' when he first met you."

"That was before I knew who Rose was, Em," I chuckled. Emmett really needed to stop putting his foot in his mouth.

"You're lucky I still owe you for saving my life," Rose huffed before storming off, flicking her long blonde hair in his face as she turned.

"Oh, she wants me. I can tell," Emmett snorted.

"Yeah, keep dreaming, Em," Bella laughed, finishing her cigarette. "And, I hope you guys don't mind, but Edward and I were wanting to have the rest of the day together. You know…to let everything sink in." Yeah, Bella and I were on the same wavelength.

"Oh, of course!" Alice flushed. "Sorry. Come on, everyone, let's leave the two lovebirds to it."

"That was impressive," I murmured, pulling Bella even closer once we were finally alone. Well, accept for our security team positioned around us; we were both still adjusting to that.

"I had a feeling you'd want us to have some time alone," Bella mused, playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"I think I might go and talk to reception and arrange a_ very_ late check out for us today."

"Mm…" Bella moaned as I brushed my lips against hers. "You have all the best ideas."

"I'll meet you in the suite. You better be naked on the bed and waiting for me when I come up," I winked, smacking her ass before she left.

Bella was still shaking her head as she disappeared from my view.

"Will you be staying here today, Mr. Leoni?" Simon—the head of my security team—asked.

"Yes, thank you, Simon. Bella and I will be in the hotel suite for the rest of the day," I replied as he followed me to reception.

"I'll have my men do a few patrols. We'll keep our distance, but will be around if you need us." I gave him a nod and he quickly left.

Simon's twin brother, Sid, was Bella's main bodyguard. These brothers were legendary with their security skills. I trusted Sid with Bella almost as much as I trusted myself, and that was fucking saying something.

At the end of the day, I was a Mob Boss now. I needed to make sure my girl was safe. She was the most powerful pawn and the only reason that would make me back down in any situation. I wasn't taking any chances when it came to her safety. I only hoped that in time, she wouldn't feel suffocated by my protection.

Bella was waiting for me when I wandered into the suite.

"I thought I said naked," I mused, watching Bella wrap the bed sheet around her body.

"I'm naked underneath these sheets," she giggled as I began to undo my shirt.

"Mm…Baby, what am I going to do with you?" I purred, stripping down to just my boxers.

"I didn't want to lie on the bed naked. What if the maid came in?" she pointed out.

"We don't need to worry about that. I've put the do not disturb sign on the door," I smirked, grabbing the bottom of the sheet. Bella giggled, trying to keep hold of her covers, but she knew I was too strong. "Oh, it's going to be like this, is it?" I purred with lustful eyes as I pulled the sheet away from her body.

Fuck, Bella _was_ naked under the covers. I couldn't stop the low growl that escaped my lips as I began to crawl up her body.

"I love you so fucking much, Baby," I breathed, gazing down at her.

"I love you too, Edward, and do you know what else I love?" I shook my head, frowning as I moved a few loose strands of hair away from her face. "That I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

I beamed down at her, capturing her lips and kissing the fucking breath out of her. Bella was right, and today was just the fucking beginning.

We had arrived at our new chapter, and I couldn't wait to see what lay in store for us.

* * *

**A/N Well, there you have it. The first chapter of We Own the Night (WON). Thank you all for being so patient with us. We are going to be posting once a week for now until we can get more written and things slow down a bit, but then we will more than likely move to twice a week.  
Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let us know by leaving a review! Thanks again for reading and we'll see you all next week! **


	2. Chapter 2 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N WOW! What else is there to say but that? The response to the first chapter of WON has been overwhelming! It is one of this week's featured fics on TWCS after only one chapter. YOM is up for Top 10 Completed Fics for the month of April over at twifanfictionrecs, too! Take a moment to visit our profile page for the link to vote! Enjoy the chapter and we'll see you at the bottom! **

**Bella's mood song: **_**Crash into Me **_**by Dave Matthews Band—because let's face it…these two can't keep their hands off each other. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Things had been quiet for the last week. It seemed that James had tucked tail and run back to the protection of his men. That was surprising to me, especially after Edward proposed.

The entire night had been perfect, but when he dropped down on one knee and pulled out the ring, my heart stopped beating. I couldn't believe that this amazing man wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.

For the rest of the night, Edward and I stayed in bed, loving each other in the most primal of ways. We took, we gave, we fucked, and we made love. It was an absolutely perfect ending to the best night of my life. An ending, I might add, that spilled well into the next afternoon.

We made it home later that afternoon, high on each other as we laughed our way up the stairs and to our room. It was there that Edward surprised me yet again.

"Baby, what would you say if I asked you to come to the Bahamas with me for a week—just to get away from it all for a while?"

We were currently lying on the bed, tangled up in each other's naked bodies, when Edward asked his question. Honestly, the thought of getting away from it all to spend a week alone with Edward sounded heavenly. "How would that work, though, Edward? What about your responsibilities here?" I questioned. "What about James? He's still out there somewhere."

Edward brought his lips to mine and kissed me deeply, causing all coherent thought to fly right out the window. I was a puddle of goo wherever he was concerned, and I absolutely loved it. "Bella, James is hiding away in some hole somewhere, scared to death of what's going to happen. I have a feeling he thought that by teaming up with Alec, he would be unstoppable. We proved him wrong, and I have a strong suspicion that we won't see or hear from him for quite a while. He's going to need to regroup before he tries anything else.

"Besides, I have Carlisle here, and he's already agreed to take back the reins while we're gone. It's not like it would be any different than it was before we showed up. In fact, he's the one who suggested we go and even recommended a great, secluded resort on Great Exuma." His eyes were hopeful, pleading with me to agree. He even went as far as to poke his lower lip out a bit and bat his eyelashes.

I lost it at that point and broke down into fit of laughter. Here was my big, bad Mafia Boss—a man who could kill someone with just his bare hands—giving me the puppy dog eyes. It was too much.

When I couldn't stop laughing, Edward's look became serious, contemplative—like a cat stalking his prey. He got a gleam in his eye, but before I could figure out what it meant, he pounced. His fingers were relentless as he tickled my ribs and stomach, making me laugh so hard I almost peed. "STOP!" I panted through my laughter. "Edward, stop, please! I'm gonna pee if you don't."

That seemed to sober him up instantly, and he froze as he hovered above me. Our eyes met and we stared at each other for what seemed like hours, lost in the moment. When he finally did move, it was to lean in closer to me to steal a kiss.

That kiss turned heated, and within moments, I was pulling him down on top of me, wrapping my legs around his waist as our tongues battled for dominance. It was easy enough in this position for him to slide right inside my waiting pussy, and when he did, I felt whole. I knew I'd follow this man anywhere, do anything he wanted me to do. If he thought a vacation to the Bahamas was what we needed, then I would readily agree.

**~~~WON~~~**

"Are you ready, Baby?" Edward called from the doorway. I had just zipped up my suitcase and was pulling it off the bed.

"Yep, just finishing up. Are the guys ready, too?" I asked as Edward came and took the bag from me.

Jacob, Sam, Paul, and Seth were all coming with us as security detail, not that they were complaining. Carlisle had also insisted that we take the family jet because it was easier to control who had access to the plane. I started to protest, telling Edward that was ridiculous, but he persuaded me by informing me he planned to make me a member of the mile high club. My panties were instantly wet, and any protest I had on the tip of my tongue was swallowed. _What is it about this man that has me constantly in need of being fucked? Mile high club? Yes, please!_

Everything had been arranged as far as the business went. Carlisle had readily agreed to take care of things while Edward was gone, which we knew he would. The thing that surprised me was when Rose volunteered teach the classes at my studio for the week. Turns out that she was trained in classical ballet. It hadn't been open for long, and I was worried about cancelling classes while we were away, but I didn't think that would set a very good precedence. Having Rose offer to teach for me took a huge burden off my shoulders. I was more able to relax as Edward led me out to the waiting SUV.

Flying out of a private airfield made things really easy. Without having to check in with the airline or go through security checkpoints, we were on the plane in a matter of minutes and preparing for takeoff. There were two flight attendants onboard with us, as well as the pilot and copilot.

We sat beside the boys while the plane took off, but when we had reached altitude, Edward quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and helped me out of mine. "Suzie, we'll be back in the bedroom lying down. Please see to it that we're not disturbed," he directed toward the nice, grandmotherly flight attendant.

Jake chuckled and muttered something under his breath, to which Edward knocked him upside the back of the head for. I could only assume it was a comment about what we were _actually_ going to be doing.

"Shut it, Jake, or I'll make sure to keep you extra busy this week," Edward retorted. "That means you won't have any time to even _look_ at the women who I'm sure will be there."

Jake slouched in his seat and closed his eyes, although I'm sure he was grumbling in his mind about Edward's threat.

Without a glance backward, Edward took my hand and led me to the rear of the plane where the bedroom was. He opened the door quickly and motioned for me to go first. I was barely inside when I heard the door shut and felt the handle against my back—Edward having pulled me backward and then pinned me up against it.

His lips attached themselves to mine as he reached for the hem of my sundress, pulling it up over my hips. He groaned when he realized that I hadn't worn any panties, anticipating this very moment since he mentioned it in our room a few days ago.

"Fuck, Bella! No panties?" His fingers immediately moved down to my pussy and slid inside, causing me to arch my back and cry out.

Edward took advantage of that and moved his lips to my neck, sucking on my pulse point hard. He was no doubt leaving a mark, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I was beyond worked up, only worried about getting his pants off and his cock inside me.

I frantically reached for his belt and undid it quickly, then moved to the button of his slacks. When they were pooled around his ankles with his boxers, I grabbed his cock and stroked once before lifting my left leg up around his hip, causing his fingers to slip out.

He pulled away from my neck long enough to glance down between us, watching my hand work his hard length right next to my waiting pussy. He took that as an invitation and thrust into me hard, knocking my hand out of the way.

I started to scream out, but his lips silenced my cries of pleasure as his tongue tangled with mine. His pace was punishing, as was the feel of the doorknob in my back, but I was too lost in the moment to care.

After a few minutes, he lifted my right leg around his other hip, and I quickly locked my ankles so I wouldn't fall, my fingers digging into his upper back. I felt him moving, but didn't understand what he was doing until my back met with the mattress, Edward following me down.

Never breaking our connection, he moved to his knees and then picked right back up with his thrusts. His hands worked at the top of my dress until he had freed my boobs, and then he was pinching and pulling my nipples.

Before I registered what was happening, he had moved again, pulling me up off the bed and into his arms. His hands moved underneath my arms and up over my shoulders, pulling my chest flush with his mouth. As he latched on and started to suck, he lifted me up and slammed me back down on his length, thrusting his hips at the same time.

"Fuck, Edward...so deep," I moaned as he did it again. With each thrust, the head of his cock massaged that soft, spongy spot inside me, drawing me closer to the edge of the cliff.

He started thrusting faster, a growl rumbling from deep within his chest. "That's it, Baby—give it to me. I can feel you tightening up around my cock and I know you're close," he said when he released my nipple with a pop.

I don't know what it was exactly that sent me over the edge—his relentless thrusting, his words, or the way he was sucking on my skin, marking me as his—but one moment I was flying high, and the next I was falling hard and fast, Edward following right behind me.

Several minutes later, when we have both calmed down slightly, Edward looked into my eyes and I grinned. "Damn, I never knew airplane sex could be so fucking hot. Thanks for letting me join your club, Babe."

Edward's eyes snapped up to mine and he shook his head. "Bella, this was a first for me, too."

I couldn't imagine him not having fucked some whore on a plane at some point, but decided to keep it light so as not to drag down the mood. "You mean I took your mile-high virginity?" I asked with a laugh.

It worked, though, because he grinned my favorite crooked grin. "I think so, but maybe we should try it one more time just to be sure." With that, Edward moved to hover over me and easily slid inside.

**~~~WON~~~**

_Sandals at Emerald Bay_ was an amazing resort. It was located on Exuma—an outer island of the Bahamas—so it wasn't as busy as a lot of other resorts would have been. I'm sure it had helped that Carlisle had rented out an entire wing of the hotel, claiming it was for security. Edward had known about it ahead of time but wisely kept his mouth shut because he knew I would protest.

We were currently lying naked on one of the beds underneath a cabana on Mile Long Beach after some incredibly hot sex. The boys were all positioned well down the sand in either direction, making sure that we weren't interrupted. I'd thought that having them here was going to get annoying, but that wasn't the case at all. They hardly made themselves known and did their jobs perfectly. Of course, when we all ate meals together, the atmosphere was different, but for the most part, they were invisible.

"Mmm," I hummed as Edward lightly ran his finger over my body, stopping to trace my hardened nipple.

Edward met my eyes and smiled. "I love the feel of your soft body under my fingertips, Baby, but what I love even more is the fact that you're going to be my wife."

His words sent a thrill through me as I imagined all the possibilities, and I knew it was something we needed to talk about. We hadn't even set a date yet. "I love that, too," I told him sincerely, "and I love you. I can't wait to marry you."

And that was the truth. I knew most people would run screaming when they found out what they were getting into with the mafia, but not me. I loved Edward with my whole heart, and I couldn't wait until the day we were joined as husband and wife.

"Is that right?" he smoldered, hovering over me while looking into my eyes. I simply nodded, too lost in his gaze to say anything coherent. "What if I told the pilot to fly us to Vegas before going home? We could elope."

I had to laugh at that when his words broke through the haze he created in my mind. "We could elope, if you wanted to rob your aunt of the chance to plan your wedding. I don't think she'd ever forgive you for that. In fact, I think she'd have your balls for it."

Edward visibly cringed and then shuttered. "Okay, okay! No mentioning Aunt Esme and my balls in the same sentence," he laughed. "That's just wrong."

"No talking about eloping and you have a deal," I chuckled.

"Oh fine, but I'm not letting you move from this spot until we have a date set," he said as he rolled to the side of me and grabbed his phone, pulling up the calendar app. "How'll long do you think it will take to put it all together?"

I thought about it for a minute. There was a lot that went into organizing a wedding, and I knew most people planned months—if not years—in advance. We could set a date today, but being realistic, I knew that date might have to change if we didn't have a venue to lock it in. Still, the thought that Edward wanted to discuss details thrilled me. It proved that he was just as anxious about it as I was.

"I would say at least a few months. We would need to contact the venue as soon as we got home to make sure it would be available. That, and we would want to get the invitations out to everyone to make sure they were available for whatever date we set." Edward's face fell, and I was sure he was thinking about eloping again. "I wouldn't want to have it before my birthday, anyway," I added, hoping that would appease him a little.

He looked contemplative for a moment and then glanced at his phone before he spoke again. "So what if we said December fourteenth? That's almost exactly two months after your birthday, and it falls on a Saturday. Would that give you enough time?"

Knowing that the weather in Florida was almost always pleasant, I figured December would work well. And I loved that Edward was so eager to plan things out. "December fourteenth sounds perfect, Babe. What about the location? Do you have a place in mind?"

Setting his phone down, he brought his hand up and cupped my cheek. My eyes met his, and I saw a tenderness there that I only ever saw when he was looking at me. "Sweetheart, this is your wedding and I want it to be perfect for you. I want it to be how you always imagined it to be. As long as it's me you're walking down the aisle toward, I'll be a happy man."

I closed my eyes and willed away the tears. It didn't work though, because I felt the moisture leaking out. When I felt Edward's thumbs wipe them away, I opened my eyes again and met his questioning gaze. "I never imagined _getting_ married, Edward. I didn't have the chance to daydream as a child because of my asshole sperm donor, so it wasn't something that ever crossed my mind."

Edward searched my eyes for a few moments before leaning in to kiss my lips softly. "I'm so sorry, Baby. Every little girl should be able to dream about her wedding. It's not too late, though. Close your eyes and picture yourself walking toward me on our wedding day. Tell me what you see."

Skeptical, but not wanting to disappoint Edward, I closed my eyes, shivering when I felt his fingertips run across my exposed skin. I let myself get lost in the moment, giving my senses over to everything around me. I could smell the warm ocean air and hear the waves beating lightly against the shore. There were seagulls squawking in the distance, and a breeze flowing over my skin in a gentle caress.

Suddenly, I saw myself on my wedding day at the same resort we had Edward's birthday party. I was barefoot, walking down the beach to my future, the wet sand squishing between my toes.

When my eyes opened and met Edward's curious gaze, I smiled at him. "Did you see it?" he questioned softly.

All I could do for a moment was nod. I was so overcome with emotion of what I had seen, that talking just wasn't possible. Edward didn't rush me, though. He waited patiently for me to talk to him, silently wiping away the tears that leaked out of my eyes.

When I had finally recovered enough to speak, I did so quietly, as if saying it out loud would ruin the image. "We were on the beach at the _Aqualina Resort and Spa. _I didn't see much, but I knew where we were and that I was barefoot as I walked toward the altar. Oh, Baby, it was perfect, I could just tell."

I didn't get to say anything more because Edward's lips crashed against mine and I could feel the emotion he poured into it. When he finally pulled away, his own eyes were a little glassy. "It sounds amazing, Bella, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it happens just the way you pictured it. I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered just before pressing my lips to his again. Everything around us faded away, and it was just the two of us alone in the world, enjoying every second of it.

* * *

**A/N Is it bad etiquette to swoon at your own writing? Oh well. I love how our big, bad Brawler can transform into sweet, amazing Edward in two seconds flat! So...the mile high club, sex on a beach, and wedding talk. What did you think? Let us know and we'll see you next week! **


	3. Chapter 3 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

* * *

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246. We love you ladies! **

**A/N We continue to be blown away by all your love and support for the story. Thank you all so much for reading and taking the time to review! We'll let you get right to it.**

**Edward's mood song: **_**Diamonds**_** by Rihanna—because that's how he'll feel when his girl becomes his wife. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**EPOV**

_December the fourteenth. _

Bella and I had finally decided on our wedding date. It was six fucking months away, mind you, but I knew my girl was right—we had so much to plan. This wasn't just about one day. This was about planning our entire lives. I should have been scared shitless at that fact, but like everything that involved Bella, it just felt fucking right.

I was hoping to surprise Bella with a home of our own before the big day, not to mention I intended going 'all out' for her birthday celebration, too. Fuck, maybe I could even combine the two. I had plenty of time to think about it.

We'd arrived back from Exuma yesterday. I was actually sulking this morning. _Damn fucking work_.

"Oh, Babe, is that a pout?" Bella giggled, rolling onto her stomach to watch me get dressed.

"You know I'd much rather stay here with you," I replied huskily, staring at the cleavage I could see as her tits pressed against the mattress.

"We've had the whole week together, remember?"

"You really think a week is enough for me?" I smirked, sitting down on the bed next to her. "Baby, I thought you knew me."

"Go do your job, _Boss man_," Bella teased, rolling onto her back while wrapping the covers around her body.

"Can I take you to lunch this afternoon?" I asked, stretching my hand out to stroke a stray hair from her face.

"I can't, I have a meeting with Kate at one O'Clock."

"How are things going with the dance studio?" I felt like such an idiot for not having really asked before.

"Really good," Bella beamed, leaning up to kiss my lips. "You were right—I can run my own dance studio."

"Mm…and I know for sure you're going to make one amazing wife," I smoldered, pulling the covers away from her body.

"Oh, no you don't," Bella cautioned. "You need to get to work." I wanted to pout again, but my girl was right. I was already late.

"We_ will _finish this later." I kissed her one last time and got up, grabbing my tie as I started to leave the bedroom.

"I'm looking forward to it," Bella winked as she sat up, giving me a full view of her perfect tits. "Have a good day,_ Dear_." _Oh Baby, you wait until I get back home later. You little tease._ I nodded, leaving without another word. Bella would know that my cock was already as hard as steel.

Emmett and Jasper were waiting downstairs in the kitchen for me.

"How was your break, Boss?" Emmett asked with a mouthful of food. Did he ever stop eating? No wonder he looked like a wrestler.

"Good, thanks," I smirked, moving to pour myself some fresh coffee. I'd become a little addicted to my aunts coffee machine, and I had to admit: coffee was much better than whiskey in the morning.

"Lots of sun, sea and se…"

"I wouldn't finish those words if I were you," I glared toward Emmett. "How were things while I was away?" I continued, looking at Jasper this time.

"Fine. All the districts are running smoothly. We had a few troublemakers who came into New Moon on Thursday, but they were dealt with easily enough."

"What about the outskirts?"

"We're still trying to infiltrate James's men, but he has a lot of people on his side. It's some fucked up loyalty. I have a feeling he gives them pay outs."

"Then we give them more," I replied calmly. I wanted that motherfucker away from _my_ city. That included the outskirts.

"Edward, we could be talking thousands here," Jasper frowned.

"Explain to them that they either accept our offer or die in the crossfire when we take the District back." I looked at my watch, knowing that I needed to head to New Moon. I had a meeting in half an hour. "Get it done and meet me at New Moon later. I need your help with something."

"Sure thing, Boss," Jasper replied, motioning for Emmett to follow him. He still had his mouth full of food.

"Em," I chuckled. "Save some food for the rest of us."

"Okay, Boss," he snorted, spitting food everywhere. _Fucking moron!_

The casino was fairly quiet when I arrived. My security team stayed close behind me as I made my way into my back office.

I had already come to a decision that I needed to find a new, secure office. That was what Jasper was going to help me with later.

Carlisle had suggested that I set up a reputable business on the sidelines. That way I could mask some of the illegal dealings that I was involved in. Seeing as how I already invested in a lot of stocks and shares, I'd decided to set up a business involving that—perhaps do a little money lending, too. It could be quite a good little earner.

"Mr. Hitchman is here to see you, Sir," Simon announced after knocking on my door a while later.

"Send him in," I replied, still looking down at my computer screen.

Mr. Hitchman was a well known lawyer who had gotten himself into major debt with some nasty loan sharks here in Miami. He was coming to ask for my help and protection, and depending on what he could do for me, I might give him just that.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me so quickly, Mr. Leoni." He greeted me with a handshake as he walked in. "I know that you must be extremely busy."

"Carlisle informed me that your situation was urgent."

"It is," he replied, putting his face in his hands. "Loan sharks are threatening to kill my family if I don't pay up." Mr. Hitchman couldn't have been much older than me, and I knew how it felt to worry about the safety of your family.

"Why didn't you come to me first?"

"I know how busy you've been since taking over. I thought I'd be able to pay them back, but when I missed a payment, they doubled the interest." I fucking hated loan sharks who did that. They'd bleed a man dry while stealing the shirt off his back. I didn't want those kind of people in my city! "I'll give you anything! Please, just keep my family safe."

"I have been looking to recruit my own lawyer, and you're right, I have been so incredibly busy that the position still needs to be filled." Mr. Hitchman tilted his head, looking at me with hopeful eyes. "The question is, are you willing to work for a man like me, when you know the type of work I'll require of you?"

"Save my family and I will do anything you ask. Mr. Leoni, consider me your servant."

I studied his face for a few moments. Carlisle had told me good things about Mr. Hitchman, and I was already considering using his services. He wasn't involved in any major illegal deals, and that would work to my advantage. "Then I think we have a deal, Mr. Hitchman," I smirked, stretching my arm out to shake his hand.

"You'll really help me?" The emotion in his eyes almost spilled into tears.

"I'll visit these loan sharks myself this afternoon," I replied as we both stood. "They won't bother you again. I'm in the process of moving offices and hiring an assistant, and as soon as I've done that, I will contact you."

"Oh, Mr. Leoni, thank you. I can't express that enough." Mr. Hitchman was practically bowing down to me like I was fucking royalty.

"There is no need to thank me. You work for me now, and I look after my own. If you could leave the name of the shark and his address with me, my Capos and I will deal with him." Mr. Hitchman quickly scribbled something on a scrap piece of paper and left without another word.

I called Jake first, knowing Jasper and Emmett were still on a job. I'd need all three of them for this mission later.

"What's up, Boss?" he asked after the second ring.

"I need you down at the casino. I need some information on a loan shark."

"Who?"

"Jason Steele," I replied, turning the piece of paper around so I could read it.

"Oh, he's a nasty fucker."

"Have you had many dealings with him?"

"No. He keeps to the outskirts and hardly ever moves into the city."

"Well, he's obviously testing me to see how far he can push my boundaries," I seethed.

"Are we going to pay him a visit, Boss?" I could hear the grin in Jake's voice.

"Yes, Jake, we are," I chuckled. "We just need to wait until Emmett and Jasper get back."

A few hours later, all the boys had gathered in my office.

"How did it go?" I asked Jasper while I was putting a few bundles of cash into my safe.

"The bribe seemed to interest them. They're taking the information back to their boss."

"We won't give them long to think about it. I want that district back by the end of the month!"

"Damn, you don't mess around, do you?" Jake muttered from the other side of the room. He was checking over his glock.

"I can't show any weakness, Jake. This is _my_ city now," I replied, firmly. "Let's get moving and pay Mr. Steele a visit."

"How many men do you want to bring?" Jasper asked.

"How many do we have here?"

"Eight, I think."

"Four should be fine." I patted my suit down, making sure I had my phone in case Bella called. We usually spoke on the phone if we didn't get to have lunch together. I couldn't even go a whole ten hours without at least hearing her voice.

Emmett drove Jasper and me while Jake followed behind with the runners.

"Is this going to get nasty?" Emmett asked in excitement.

"So eager for more blood," Jasper snorted. "You should have seen him earlier, Boss. This one guy was shouting his mouth off about Rose, and Emmett floored him. I thought he was going to crack his head open at one point."

"Edward said to put the fear in people eyes," Emmett pointed out, still looking at the road. "That's what I was doing."

"If I hadn't pulled you off him, you would have killed him," Jasper pointed out. "That wasn't quite the message you wanted, was it, Boss?"

"If it gets the job done, I don't really give a fuck. The outskirts have been running wild for far too long. It makes it easier for trouble to walk right into our city."

"Trouble like James?" Emmett questioned.

"Not just James. There will always be new threats," I muttered, looking out the window. It was amazing how quickly I'd adjusted to this heat. The sun was beaming through the glass, but it hardly bothered me.

"When did you get so wise?" Jasper mused.

"I think he's just quoting Carlisle. I'm sure I heard him say that last week," Emmett snorted.

"Funny." I glared at him in the rear view mirror as the car came to a stop.

"I'll handle this. Wait until I give the nod," I replied to all my guys once we were on the sidewalk.

Jason Steele owned a own bar on the outskirts of West District. Two large burly men stood guarding the entrance. They were big, but they were no match for Jake and Emmett.

"I need to see your boss," I replied firmly, my men standing behind me.

"And you are?" one of the men asked, still blocking my way.

"Edward Leoni." I watched the blood drain from both the men's faces. _That's right fuckers, so fucking move! _One of them quickly walked ahead of me while the other stepped to the side.

I followed the first guy toward a table that I guessed Mr. Steele was sitting at.

"I don't give a fuck if he is standing outside. Do _not_ let him in," a man seethed just before I came into view.

"Mr. Steele, I gather?" I grinned, undoing my jacket buttons so I could sit down directly in front of him.

"You let him _in_?" Jason glared, dropping the cigarette that was in his mouth.

"I couldn't stop him, Boss. You know what people have been saying about him."

"Oh, do enlighten me," I chuckled. "What have people been _saying_ about me?"

"That you're a ruthless son of a bitch," Jason spat toward me, dismissing the guy in front of him.

"It takes one to know one," I countered, watching as my men surrounded me.

"What brings you to these outskirts, Mr. Leoni?"

"This is my city, Mr. Steele."

"Not these parts. They've been free game for years," Jason snarled. "You think you can just show up and take over everything? You won't win, Mr. Leoni. These outskirts belong to men like me!"

"I don't want men like you in my city, Mr. Steele. If I have to force you out, I will."

"This is my fucking city, too. I was fucking born here. If you think you can run me out, you're wrong!" Jason fumed, standing up and slamming his fists into the table.

"I'll only give you this one warning. As a peace offering, though, I have come to pay Mr. Hitchman's debt," I replied coolly, moving my hand into my jacket to collect the wad of cash from the inside pocket. Jason's men must have thought I was going for my gun, because the next thing I saw was Emmett, Jasper, and Jake pinning all of Jason's men to the floor. _My fucking boys were awesome._

"I wouldn't try anything, Jason," I stated, pulling my money and glock out. "I think you are severely outnumbered now."

"You fucker! You can't do this to me."

"I'll give you two weeks. If I see you after that, I will fucking gun you down. Do you understand? I'm not against loaning money, but setting interest rates so high that no poor fucker can afford them, really pisses me off. I don't want scum like you on my streets."

In the blink of an eye, I felt something wet spray across the side of my face. _Oh, that fucker did _not _just spit in my face!_ I saw fucking red, throwing the table that stood between us out of the way. Jason was so startled by the sudden movement that he backed himself up against the wall.

"You motherfucker," I snarled, grabbing him by the throat. "Not only are you scum of the fucking earth, but you also spit in people's faces. Someone needs to teach you a lesson." Jason was trying to speak, but I was squeezing his throat too tightly. "You will leave this fucking city, Jason, and you will accept my money for Mr. Hitchman, minus the ridiculous interest you added." I released a little pressure so he could speak.

"Y…ye…yes," he gasped for air.

"I will kill you next time, with my fucking bare hands," I whispered deadly into his ear. "If you go anywhere near Mr. Hitchman's family, I will torture you slowly. Do you understand?" Jason nodded, so I let go of his throat and watched as he fell to the floor.

"Here's your money," I replied, throwing it down on the ground next to him. "I suggest you use it to get as far away from me as possible."

I turned back to my men, buttoning my jacket back up. I was impressed with myself—for once I had no blood on me.

Just as I began to walk out, I heard Jason get to his feet behind me, and by the way Jasper reached straight for his gun, I knew that fucker was going for his own that had fallen on the floor when I tipped the table. You need to have hawkeyes for mobster work, and be able to assess any possible situation. Caleb had taught me that.

_Fine, Jason, if that's your choice._

I turned, already pulling my glock out of my jacket pocket, and squeezing the trigger. I shot the fucker straight through the head before I'd even fully spun around.

"Or die now," I muttered, watching his body fall to the ground. The force of the blast had sprayed blood all over the back wall. "These fuckers never learn," I sighed, turning to my boys.

"At least you get to keep the money," Emmett pointed out. He had a point. I hadn't even gotten any blood on the stack of cash. _Damn, I was good. _

I was leaning down to pick up the cash when my phone rang. It was Bella.

"Hey, how's your day going?" she asked when I answered on the third ring. Should I tell her the truth? _No, you fucking idiot! Bella doesn't need a running count of how many people you kill each day! _

"Good thanks, Baby," I replied, stepping over Jason's body. Jasper was laughing, shaking his head at me as I began to walk outside. "How's your day been so far?"

"My meeting with Kate went well, but I'll fill you in over dinner later."

"That sounds good to me."

"Are you missing me?"

"Always."

"I miss you, too. I love you. I'll see you later."

"I love you, too, Baby," I cooed before we both hung up.

All the guys were leaning against the cars laughing at me when I looked up. "What the fuck are you all laughing at?" I growled, putting my sunglasses on.

Emmett and Jake were laughing too hard to answer, so Jasper finally spoke up.

"Boss, you just killed a guy one second, and in the next, you're talking in your lovey-dovey voice. You have to see how fucking funny that is."

"Come on, you fuckers. We have patrols to do," I ordered. I did chuckle to myself once I was in the backseat of the SUV, though. I had to admit it was pretty damn funny, but that was the effect my girl had on me.

* * *

**A/N Just another day with **_**Brawler**_** and the guys. He can be such a mean fucker when he wants to be, can't he? Let us know what you think by reviewing. Until then, Bee and I have some exciting news to share. We have started a book review blog to help out indie authors who are publishing their work. We do Spotlight Author Interviews, Book Reviews, Cover Reveals, and more. If you're looking for a good book to read during the downtime between our chapters, come on by and check us out! The links to the blog and our facebook page are on our profile.**

**See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N WOW, I know we keep saying this, but the support this fic gets is amazing. Thank you. Now, let's get on with it, shall we? **

**Bella's mood song: **_**Firework**_** by Katy Perry—because Bella is going to show Miami what she's worth.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"How did things go at the studio this week?" I questioned Rose as we sat at Lapis Day Spa getting a full-body workup. Spending seven days in the Bahamas was amazing, but it did a number on my skin and nails, and the moment Alice and Rose saw me when I walked into the house, Alice was on her phone making the appointment.

Rose kept her eyes closed as she answered, enjoying the feel of the massage she was getting. "It went really well. I've never really been a kid person, but all those little girls are adorable!"

"Are you talking about the four- and five-year old class?" Alice asked from the other side of me.

"Mhm," Rose hummed. "Some of the girls in the older classes are spoiled brats, but I'm sure that's just because of everything they've been through."

By the sound of her voice, Alice had turned her head in our direction. "I agree. I went with Rose on the first day, Bella, and the younger class is just so darn cute. She's right about the older ones, though. Most of them are reserved, but some of them are just plain snotty."

I had only done two orientation sessions before we left for the Bahamas, so I hadn't been around enough to form an opinion one way or the other on how the girls were. All I knew was that I would have plenty of time to work them with soon, and I couldn't wait. My first classes started the following morning at ten, and I was really looking forward to seeing what was in store for me. That, and I was itching to dance again, even if it wasn't exactly the kind of dancing I was used to.

I planned to spend the rest of the day today drawing up lesson plans for each class for the week, so I knew what we would be covering. I was excited to be teaching more than just classic ballet. Depending on the age group, I wanted to add in some contemporary, some jazz, and maybe even some tap. All I knew was that I was going to put my whole heart into this new aspect of my life because I felt like—for once—I could truly make a difference.

"Rose, do you have any runs to oversee today or any reason you need to get back to Twilight?"

Rose had agreed to take the Underboss position alongside her uncle. She already knew the business from the aspect of a Capo, but Eleazar was going to be working closely with her in the next few weeks to train her on the ins and outs of being the Underboss. As loyal as Rose was to her family, she confided in me that she was relieved she no longer had to step up to take her father's place. She would have done it in a heartbeat had things turned out differently, but—for her sake—I'm glad they didn't. I had never known her to be this relaxed.

"No, Uncle El has it all taken care of today. I'll be working with him for the rest of the week, but he encouraged me to spend the day with you biotches." That was the other thing about Rose. She was getting more comfortable with me, and although we had always been friends, she was starting to treat me like one of the family. "Why? What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and Alice wanted to hang out this afternoon and help me pick out some nice songs for my classes this week? I thought it would be a good chance to just relax and have a few drinks while we decide which songs are appropriate and which ones aren't?"

Rose lifted her head up to look at Alice and then laughed. "Ally is so relaxed right now, I'm sure she'd agree to just about anything."

I turned my head to glance beside me and saw that Alice had fallen asleep during her massage and our conversation. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Alice—who is usually so hyper and high-maintenance—was practically drooling on the table as the masseuse worked the muscles in her lower back and legs.

Rose, Alice and I had spent hours listening to music and choosing songs that would be fitting for the studio. We also went through an entire bottle of Vodka, and let me tell you—Alice was one crazy drunk. I thought she was bad on a normal day, but add alcohol into the mix, and she was like a seven year old kid hyped up on sugar and caffeine. Rose and I had just as much fun laughing at and making fun of her as we did choosing songs.

What was even funnier was when she started to sing along to the songs. She grabbed the stereo remote and held it up to her mouth as if it were a microphone, and then belted out the words to about six different rock songs. When she started trying to dance provocatively—_trying_ being the keyword—Rose and I cut her off. The truth was, we were all a little wasted, which would explain why I woke up in Edward's arms as he carried me up the stairs to our room later that evening.

Before going to bed that night, Edward and I had a serious talk. We hadn't told anyone of our plans for the wedding yet, and we decided that we would be calling a family meeting tomorrow around brunch. It was time to get the ball rolling with the planning. Six months wasn't a lot of time to plan a big wedding, and even though I would have been fine with a small affair, that wasn't the mafia way.

**~~~WON~~~**

Everyone was gathered around the large table in the dining room at the house. They guys were all stuffing their faces with the wide spread that Esme had prepared, and the women were sitting around talking and laughing at the men. Edward and I stood in the doorway to the room and smiled as we watched everyone—our new family—enjoying themselves.

After a few minutes of standing there—Edward's arms wrapped around my waist from behind—he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Are you ready for this, Baby? I can just imagine the whirlwind Aunt Esme is going to create when she finds out we've set a date."

I couldn't help but giggle at that as I leaned back into his embrace. "I'm more than ready," I told him honestly.

Edward cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and by doing so, the room went silent and all heads turned toward us.

"I'm sure you're probably all wondering why Bella and I asked you to meet with us this morning. We actually have an announcement to make," Edward said as he looked down at me and smiled.

"Holy shit, Boss! Did you knock her up already?" Emmett shouted. "I knew it was going to happen sooner or later with the way you two are always going at it. Damn! You're worse than two horny rabbits."

Several things happened simultaneously after that. The room erupted into laughter, Esme looked up at us expectantly and with a smile on her face, and Rose, who was sitting right beside Emmett, elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Emmett McCarty!"

"Is it true? Am I going to be a great aunt?"

Rose and Esme spoke at the same time; the only difference was that Rose seemed pissed at Emmett's outburst, while Esme seemed overjoyed. _Damn! I wonder what it's going to be like when I finally _do_ get pregnant._

Edward turned to Esme and addressed her first before turning to glare at Emmett. "No, Aunt Esme. Bella is not pregnant, and you're not going to be a great aunt. Oh, and Em? You're a fucking idiot!"

The room erupted in laughter again as Emmett hung his head and glanced around sheepishly before mumbling, "Sorry, Boss."

"Anyway, we called you all together to announce that Bella and I have set a date for our wedding."

Esme's eyes lit up again as she sat straighter in her chair, waiting for details. After making sure everyone else in the room was listening, Edward looked down at me and squeezed my waist, signalling for me to make the announcement.

"We have decided on the fourteenth of December this year. I know that six months isn't a lot of time to get everything planned, so I was hoping that you all would help us with things when we need them—especially you, Esme."

We explained that we wanted to get married on the beach at the resort and then have the reception in the grand ballroom, but that we were worried about the hotel already being booked. As soon as everything was explained, Esme kicked all the guys out of the room, grabbed her phone and computer, and took a seat beside me.

I watched in awe as she called up _Aqualina Resort and Spa_ and asked to speak to someone named Harry. "Harry, Esme Leoni here."

She was silent for a moment while he greeted her.

"I'm great, thank you. Listen, I need you to cancel any and all reservations you have for December twelfth through the twentieth of this year." She paused for a moment and then continued. "Yes, I'm sure it will be a pain in the ass, but I promise I will make it worth your while."

There was another pause before she spoke again. "Yes, my nephew is getting married. We would like to have a small ceremony on the beach for just family, but then we will have the reception to follow in the grand ballroom."

I listened as she talked about open bars and dinners and other details. It was a lot like the planning that went into Edward's birthday party, but this time, it seemed that Esme was renting out the entire resort. When our eyes met, I could see her daring me to protest. I wanted to, because renting out an entire resort for a wedding seemed ridiculous to me, but I had learned better than to argue with Esme. She was a force to be reckoned with. Ten minutes later, she was off the phone and typing something into her computer, the wedding planning in full swing.

**~~~WON~~~**

"Oh my God, Alice! Your aunt is crazy!" I laughed as we entered the studio together later that afternoon. Rose had gone to Twilight to work with Eleazar, so I had invited Alice to come with me to observe and help with the classes. She seemed excited, which was no real surprise.

The first class of the day was for four- and five-year olds, and was scheduled for an hour. Parents and family members were encouraged but not required to stay as I worked with the girls, and it amazed me to see that more than half of them chose to sit and watch.

We warmed up by dancing freestyle to Katy Perry's _Firework. _During our time yesterday, the Alice, Rose and I decided that the song was a perfect representation of what we wanted to accomplish. It encouraged each girl to let her true colors shine through, no matter how she felt or who was trying to hold her back.

It was true for me in a way, too, because I needed to let myself and my inhibitions go. I needed to show Miami and everyone in it that I wasn't the worthless girl that my sperm donor claimed I was. I needed to prove to the world and myself that I could be more than what I was before—that I was _worth_ more. I needed to prove to myself that I could make a difference.

When the song ended, all the girls were laughing and smiling, high on the rush of just moving to the beat of the music. Granted, kids that age really had no sense of rhythm, but that's what we were there to work on.

The rest of the class was spent learning basic ballet moves, and by the end, I was extremely happy with the progress we had made. As we were stretching and cooling down, I went around the room and asked each girl to tell the class the one thing they enjoyed most today. While their answers were all different, they all brought tears to my eyes to hear. Even in an hour, I was starting to make a difference in the lives of these little girls.

The rest of my day went by in a similar fashion. I had six- to eight-year olds in my next class, and we started out with freestyle to the same song as a warm up. Because the second group of girls was a little older, we didn't have to take as much time going over the basics, instead learning a few more advanced moves. Again, I ended the class by going around the room and having everyone share their favorite part.

The last two classes consisted of nine- to twelve-year olds, and thirteen- to seventeen-year olds. In my last class of the day, I noticed a girl that reminded me so much of myself when I was her age. It wasn't in her looks, but in her demeanor. She was quiet—reserved—and yet her eyes spoke volumes. They said that she had a story to tell.

During our final five minutes, when everyone was sharing what they liked best about the class, I noticed that she ducked into the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched for her to return so I could pull her aside. She never did.

After the last girl left with her family and Alice headed off to the office to make a phone call, I glanced around the studio. There was an old, tattered gym bag sitting alone in the corner of the room, and I figured it must belong to the girl in the bathroom. I made my way over to it and picked it up, then walked to bathroom and inside.

I could see her little feet from beneath the stall door when I first walked in, but watched as she quickly drew them up and out of sight. Not knowing what else to do, I knocked softly on the door. "Hey, Sweetheart, is everything okay?" I kept my voice quiet so as to not startle her.

She didn't answer me, but I could hear her sniffling and knew she'd been crying. I tried again. "I found a bag out in the corner. Is it yours?"

After what must have been a full minute of silence, I heard the slightest sound. "Mmmhmm."

"Can you open the door?" I waited what seemed like forever before I finally heard the lock disengage.

When it swung open, I looked into the sad, dark brown eyes of the little girl in front of me.

"What's your name, Sweetie?" I asked when she quickly dropped her eyes to the ground.

The little girl looked nervous and shuffled her feet, but didn't seem like she was going to answer my question. I did the only thing I could think of. I dropped to my knees, bringing myself down to her level. With a finger under her chin, I gently lifted her face so she would look at me. "My name is Bella, but you probably already knew that since I was teaching the class and all." I rolled my eyes at myself, which pulled a small smile from her. It was a start, at least. "Will you tell me your name now?" I pushed.

She shifted her eyes away from me quickly but muttered out a name. "Bree." I tried to remember if there was a 'Bree' registered for the class, but didn't recall a unique name like that. By the way she was refusing to meet my eyes again, I kind of figured that she wasn't registered.

"Bree, where are your parents? Are they here with you?" I knew there was no one in the studio when I walked into the bathroom, but thought maybe they could be waiting in the car.

Bree shook her head and started crying. "I'm sorry. Please don't call my dad. I won't come back again, I promise. Just…don't tell my dad I was here."

Her words sent up a red flag and I immediately saw more of myself in this poor, innocent girl. I knew I needed to help her, but I wasn't sure how to get her to open up to me. I figured it was worth a shot though. "Shh, Bree. It's okay. I won't call your dad, but I need you to talk to me. Why don't we get out of here and go sit down in my office?"

She nodded her head, so I rose to my feet and held my hand out to her. I couldn't help the smile on my face when she actually reached up and took it. Together, we walked out of the bathroom and into the office. Alice was still in there on the phone, but when she saw us walk in, she motioned that she was going to go outside. I nodded my head at her before leading Bree to the couch and sitting down with her beside me.

During our conversation, she admitted that she was thirteen and had overheard some girls from school talking about my studio and the lessons they were going to be taking. She had always wanted to learn how to dance, but her father wouldn't allow it. Knowing it would probably be her only chance, she had walked the three blocks to the studio by herself, waiting across the street until she recognized the girls from her school enter the building. She walked in right behind them and attempted to blend in. No one even realized that she wasn't supposed to be there, including myself.

I tried to get her to talk about her parents, but as soon as I mentioned them, she started shaking and hugging her knees to her chest. It was obviously a sore subject, but I wasn't going to just give up. If she wasn't ready to talk about it right now, I would get her talking about something else.

We must have sat in the office and spoke for twenty minutes. I wasn't really surprised when Edward walked in and paused when he saw us sitting on the couch. Bree heard him come in and froze, her eyes widening as she took in his appearance.

"Bree, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is one of my students, Bree."

They both just stared at each other for a few seconds before looking at me. Edward was the first to break the silence. "I was just coming to give you a ride home. Alice left to go to a movie with Jasper when I got here."

I looked over a Bree, who still hadn't spoken. "Honey, will you let us give you a ride home? It's getting kind of late, and I really don't feel comfortable allowing you to walk home by yourself."

She started shaking her head and went to stand from the couch, but I placed my hand reassuringly on her arm. "If you're afraid of someone seeing you get out of our car, we can drop you off at the end of your street and then watch to make sure you get home okay. I told you I wouldn't tell your dad, and I meant that."

Edward looked at me questioningly but I just waved him off. I would explain everything to him later when we were home and in our room for the night. I felt drawn to Bree for some reason, and I couldn't explain it. I just knew I needed to help her.

When we all walked outside, Edward walked up to Jake, Emmett, and Sam, and whispered something to them while motioning to the two SUVs. They nodded, and then Em and Sam walked off to the second SUV where three other men were waiting. It surprised me to see Em get in with them, since he usually always rode with Edward if Jasper wasn't around.

Bree looked really scared because of all the men, but I wrapped my arm around her tightly and walked over to the SUV, where Edward was waiting, holding the door to the back open for us. Bree climbed in first and I followed her, surprised when Edward shut the door behind me and climbed in up front. At least that explained why Emmett was riding in the other car.

Edward smiled reassuringly at Bree and winked at me as Jacob pulled into traffic. Bree whispered in my ear where to go, and I would then relay the directions aloud to Jake. When we got down the street from her house, she squeezed my hand and I signaled Edward to have Jake pull over.

"Okay, Bree. We're going to park here and watch you walk the rest of the way home to make sure you get there okay," I informed her. It was already dark outside, and I really didn't like the idea of having a thirteen-year-old girl walking the streets by herself, but I knew it was what she needed. "Baby, do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"I'm already ahead of you, Bella," he responded, reaching over the seat with one of the newly printed business cards he had made up for _Bella's Ballerinas._ On the front was the phone number to the studio, but on the back, he had written my cell phone number.

"Do you have someplace safe you can keep this?" I asked Bree as I handed her the card. "This has my personal cell phone number on the back of it, and I want you to call me if you ever need _anything_—even if it's just a ride to the studio. Can you do that for me?" When she just nodded her head, I tilted her chin up. "Promise me you'll call me if you need anything, Bree."

"I promise," she whispered. "Thanks for being so nice to me today."

I pulled her into a hug and held her close for a few minutes, my heart just aching for her and how scared she seemed. It was hard letting her go, but I knew she needed to get home, so I released her and watched as she walked down the street by herself.

With each step she took, the knot in my stomach seemed to double in size. Turning to Edward, I saw that he seemed just as concerned as I was. "Edward, please tell me you can have someone look into her situation and find out what's going on. I just know something's not right."

Edward nodded and grabbed his phone as we watched Bree turn up the walkway to a house halfway down the block. Jacob started to drive, and as we passed the worn down dwelling, Edward made note of the address and name that was on the mailbox. _Tanner._

_You're not alone anymore, Bree Tanner,_ I thought to myself. _I _will_ find a way to help you with whatever is going on._

* * *

**A/N So, who else is excited about the wedding as much as Sally and me? Let's see a show of hands. :)**

**And any thoughts on Bree? Let us know, we love to hear your theories.**

**We will see you all next Thursday. Thanks for reading.**

**Love Bee & Sally**


	5. Chapter 5 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246 **

**A/N: It's Thursday again, and that means Brawler and Bella can come out to play. Thank you for all your amazing reviews. We love hearing from you. Now, let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Edward's mood song: **_**She Drives Me Crazy**_** by Young Cannibals—because um…yeah that's what Bella does to Edward, in a good way. ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Bella was fucking amazing; watching her with that kid, Bree, in the back of the SUV actually pulled at _my_ heartstrings. I'd never really been around kids before, but like everything that included Bella, it felt natural. I wanted to help this kid, too. I had no fucking idea why, though.

"What are you thinking, Baby?" I asked, joining Bella in the back seat as we watched Bree head down the street to her house.

"I think Bree needs my help."

"You're fucking amazing, did you know that?" I whispered into her ear before moving, nipping at her neck.

"Edward," Bella giggled, pushing me away and glancing back at Bree.

"She'll be fine. Look, she's going inside now." Bella nodded, but her eyes were still fixed on the girl's house. "I'll look into her, Love. I promise." Bella turned her gaze to me, nodding as I signaled for Jake to start driving.

Bree was one fucking lucky kid to have Bella looking out for her.

**~~~WON~~~**

"What do you think?" I asked Jasper as we wandered around the office space in Downtown Miami. It was by far the best building I'd seen all week. My mind was more or less made up to buy it, but Jazz's opinion always mattered to me. Carlisle had viewed it with me a few days ago and advised me to put a deposit down before anyone made an offer, which I did.

"It's got everything you need," Jasper mused. "Plus, the security downstairs is good when it comes to letting people into the building."

"Mr. Hitchman is seeing to all the paperwork concerning the business and the building."

"You mean it will come up smelling of roses, even if it's fair from that?" Jasper chuckled as we walked into the small reception area.

"I think it will work well."

"How many employees are you looking to recruit?"

"I'm not sure…between ten and fifteen, I guess. I'll need administrative staff to look after the stocks and shares, and an accountant. Oh, and I'll need a PA, too."

"Do you want me to start looking for possible candidates for all these roles?" I nodded in response, so he asked his next question. "Have you picked out a company name yet?"

"E. Leoni, Stocks and Shares," I replied just as my phone began to ring. My lips always curved into a smile when I saw Bella's name on the Caller ID. "Hey Baby, are you okay?" We had planned to meet for lunch today, and I was hoping she wasn't calling to cancel on me. I'd be cranky all day if she was.

"Hey, how's your day going?" Bella asked. She sounded a little flustered.

"Good, what about you?"

"Fine, but can we push our lunch date back an hour?" An hour I could deal with.

"Of course, Love."

"Thanks. I've got to go before the kids arrive." We said our goodbyes and then hung up.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Jasper asked as we headed back outside.

"I really have no fucking idea," I chuckled. "I'm leaving all that to Bella and Esme." Jasper was shaking his head at me. "What?"

"I can't believe _you _are getting married. Edward, man, I never thought I'd see the day."

"A lot of things have changed in my life," I mused, looking at my surroundings. It still felt strange to think about the amount of power I had in this city.

"How does all this feel now?" Jasper asked as Sam opened the car door for me.

"Truthfully?" Jasper nodded. "At first I was fucking terrified, but now I fucking love it."

"I thought so," Jasper snorted. "I can see it in your eyes. You believe in yourself."

"Stop being a smart motherfucker and drive," I teased. Jasper closed the door and we were soon on our way to my next meeting.

I always enjoyed the days Bella could have lunch with me. Considering the lifestyle we'd been pulled into, having lunch with my girl seemed normal. We had a few favorite restaurants in the Downtown area, now, with our own reserved table at each. Being the Boss came with a lot of perks—that I had to admit—and I liked showing off to my girl when I had the chance.

"Thank you," Bella giggled as I pulled the chair out for her.

"Do you want me to place the napkin on your lap, too?" I winked, licking my lips. I'd use any excuse I could to get my hands near her pussy. _Yeah, some things would never change about me._

"Not after last time," Bella cautioned, raising her eyebrows at me. "I know what your game is, Mr. Leoni."

"I have no idea what you mean," I snorted, taking the seat opposite her and pouring us both a glass of wine. "How are our wedding plans going?"

"Esme is like a woman possessed," Bella giggled, picking up the menu. "I can't even keep up with her."

"If it's all getting to be too much I…"

"It's not," Bella interrupted me, stretching her hand across the table to touch mine. "She is just so organized. I worry that…" She trailed off.

"You worry about what, Baby?" I encouraged.

"Esme is the perfect Mobster wife. Edward, I'm not sure I'll ever…"

"Don't even think like have no idea how much you balance my life, already. I wouldn't be able to do _any_ of this without you." Bella nodded, sighing deeply. "You're still worrying about that kid, Bree, aren't you?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Jazz is doing a background check on her family as we speak," I soothed, grabbing my own menu. "Don't worry, Love. If this kid _is _in trouble, we can help her."

"You're amazing," Bella sighed, gazing at me lovingly. Fuck, I loved it when she looked at me that way—as if I was her whole fucking world.

"No. You've opened my eyes to the world, Baby. _This _is all you," I winked, gesturing at myself before we settled into our lunch date.

**~~~WON~~~**

"Shit, your cousin looks so hot when she's handling her gun," Emmett practically groaned in my ear. It was fucking disgusting.

"Em, try and keep your mind on the job," I glared, moving away from the sound of his heavy panting. "And that is my _cousin _you're talking about." Emmett wasn't really listening to me now. His eyes were fixed on Rose as she pushed a guy down onto the floor, shooting him straight through the head.

I had to hand it to Rose; she was fearless, and was going to make one hell of a Underboss. Eleazar was teaching her everything he knew. Rose didn't it know yet, but he was thinking of taking a step back—like his brother had done—and letting us 'young ones' run the show.

Once we'd taken over the outskirts, I was going to be be restructuring the city. Rose already took care of Downtown with Eleazar, and Jake, Jasper and Emmett shared their Capo duties in the other Districts, depending on where the trouble was. I was planning on giving them their own districts in the restructure. It had worked well in Chicago when I'd been a Capo.

"What about this one, Boss?" Jasper called. "I think he's one of James' men."

"Kill him," I ordered.

James' men had been running scared for weeks as we pushed through the outskirts, taking back what was ours. It was safe to say he had no loyalty in my city anymore; I had killed any motherfucker even associated with him. There was no way he'd be able to get into my city without me knowing first.

"P…please," a guy sobbed, backing up against the wall as I walked over to him. I think he was the owner of the bar we had just ransacked.

"I gave you a choice," I commented, looking around. Fuck! Rose, the boys and I had made a huge mess of the place. Tables had been broken and there was shattered glass everywhere. In fact, I could hear it crunching under my feet as I walked toward the cowering man. "You decided where your loyalties lay."

"I had no choice," the man sobbed.

"I could have given you protection if you'd asked for it." I motioned for Jake to finish the job. I'd heard enough. This motherfucker had been giving information to James, and I was in no fucking mood to offer second chances. He'd crossed the line, whether he was forced into it or not.

"Is that everyone?" I asked, lighting up my cigarette as Rose joined me outside.

"I thought you were supposed to be cutting down?" Rose smirked, crossing her arms.

"Just don't tell Bella I've had six today. It's been taxing."

"She'll work it out anyway. She's a smart one, that woman of yours."

"Don't I know it?" I chuckled.

"You two are really good together."

"I'm looking into buying Bella our own place as a birthday gift," I blurted out. The truth of the matter was that I was worried about approaching the subject with Esme. I knew how much she loved having all the family together, but Bella and I needed our own space.

"Whoa, a house?"

"Do you think Esme will be upset about Bella and I moving out?"

"Edward, you're the boss. You can do whatever you want. You two can't keep locking yourselves in that bedroom, anyway. It doesn't take a genius to work out the sexual appetite you have for each other. My mother will be fine." I breathed in relief. "But don't pick a place too far away," Rose winked as the rest of the boys joined us.

"I wasn't planning on moving to another town," I chuckled. "I kind of like the one I'm living in right now."

"Where are we heading to next, Boss?" Emmett asked, opening the car door for me.

"I need to head back to New Moon and get ready for our meeting later."

"Are Carlisle and Eleazar meeting us there?" Jasper asked as the three of us got into the SUV.

"Yes," I replied, pulling my phone out to check my emails. Mr. Hitchman had sent over the lease for the my new office. Damn, he was quick. I liked this guy already.

"Are you going to be cracking your knuckles with us, Boss?" Emmett snorted, turning to look at me.

"I might be," I smirked, darting my eyes up to him while I was still checking through my emails.

Carlisle was already at the casino when I arrived. Simon and his team had been assigned as my protection detail when I took over, but because of the security already in place at New Moon, Simon was the only one who would go inside with me. The rest of the men would wait out by the cars and watch for threats from there.

"How did it go?" Carlisle greeted me as I joined him at the cocktail bar.

"Really good. We've taken over the east side of the outskirts already. I'd say by next month, they'll all be running scared."

"You're doing amazingly well, Edward," he said as he patted me on the back. "This city already feels safer."

Carlisle followed me out the back to my office. "I'm heading to Chicago next week."

"To see Marcus?" Carlisle questioned.

"We're going to go into business together with Diego in Brazil. The source you have for your drug shipments is a fucking idiot. He missed four drops in the last month."

"Whatever you think, Edward. You know I'm behind you. Our source has always been an issue."

"I'm going to give all the boys their districts today, too. I've been watching them for a while now. They're ready."

"What about Rose? How has she been?"

"Carlisle, you and Esme should be proud. You have a very strong-minded daughter who isn't afraid of anything."

He chuckled before replying. "There was a time Rose thought she'd have to head this family. Sadly, I gave her little choice."

"I wouldn't want anyone else as my underboss, Carlisle. You trained her well."

An hour later, all eyes were on me as I began the meeting. This was the first formal meeting I'd called since I'd taken over, and some eyes looked a little worried.

"First of all, you can all fucking relax," I snorted, watching everyone settle more into their seats. "I've called you here today to talk about the structure and districts in Miami. With us taking over the outskirts, we have a new area to cover. Not to mention, Downtown, East and West of the city. I've been watching you all closely—trying to decide where to place you—and I've made up my mind." Everyone was hanging on my every word. "Rose, you and Eleazar will take Downtown and still reside in Twilight Casino. Eleazar will be stepping down as Underboss at the end of the year, and I want you to replace him."

"Are you fucking serious? What? I _knew_ Eleazar was thinking of stepping down!" Rose gasped. "Why me? What about Jasper or Emmett?"

"The boys understand. This is about blood, Rose. I need someone who can run everything for me. You've been raised for this."

"I don't know what to say, Edward," Rose smiled, shaking her head. "Thank you."

"Why does the thought of taking orders from you turn me on so much?" Emmett mumbled. That mouth was going to be the death of him with Rose one day, I swear.

"Maybe you'd like to be dominated," Rose smoldered over at him. "And no, that wasn't an offer before you start," she quickly added before I continued.

"Jasper, I'm giving you West District and New Moon Casino. I'll be moving into my new offices next week. Mr. Hitchman has already started all the paperwork."

"Thank you, Edward," Jazz grinned.

"Emmett, you'll have East District and Eclipse Casino. That does not mean you can gamble every night, though," I added sternly.

"Would I do that?"

The entire boardroom shouted, "YES!" in unison.

Emmett pretended to look offended, clutching at his chest while everyone chuckled to themselves.

"I'm also signing the boxing ring gym over to you in East District. I think you and Jazz could do a lot of good there."

"You still owe me that rematch from last year, _Brawler_," he joked. Emmett didn't do mushy stuff. I knew that was his way of thanking me.

"You'll lose again," I teased, turning my eyes to Jacob. "Jake." His eyes snapped up in shock. "I want you to take the new district."

"_Me?_" Jake gasped.

"I think we've come a long way since our _first_ meeting." The room was filled with light laughter again.

"You mean when we were trying to kill each other?" Jake choked out through his own laughter.

"No one touches Edward's girl," Emmett added.

"Yeah, I get that now," Jake grinned. "You really want me to be your Capo, too, Boss?"

"I trust you, Jake. You've done me a great service since I arrived here. You saved my fucking life. I want you to take the Marshlands District and make sure no fucker gets into our city without permission from me."

"I won't let you down, Boss," Jake replied with truth blazing in his eyes. I'd known it for a while now. Jacob meant as much to me as Emmett and Jasper did. I couldn't have been prouder of my team.

"You'll need to work out your own runners, and I'll want weekly updates on the Districts. We need to be wary of James and the Carellis. I know that motherfucker will show his face soon. He can't be happy that we've driven him and his men out of the marshlands."

"We'll keep our ears to the ground, Boss," Jasper replied.

"Well, if no one else had any other business, you can all fuck off." I stretched my arms out, watching everyone begin to leave.

"When are you moving into your new office?" Carlisle asked once everyone else had gone.

"I'll get it sorted over the weekend and ready for Monday morning. Mr. Hitchman is fucking quick."

"He's indebted to you, Edward. He'd do anything for you."

"I only saved his family."

"That means everything to most men." Yeah, he was right. Family meant so much more to me now. "Esme tells me Bella is doing an amazing job with the ballet studio."

"She really is." Now was probably the best time to tell Carlisle about my plans to buy Bella and me our own house. "I've been thinking about Bella and I staying at the Leoni mansion."

"What about it?"

"I plan to buy Bella a house for her birthday."

"Edward, the mansion is your home. If you wanted space, Esme and I could look into getting a…"

"I'm not throwing you out of your own home, Carlisle," I interrupted. "I want to do this for Bella and myself. We've been through so much together. It's nothing personal, I promise. We just need our own space."

"I understand that, Edward. We're just so happy you're here. Esme and I would happily look for someplace else. The Leoni mansion has always belonged to the Boss."

"Things have changed. I won't throw you and Esme out. I'll buy my own house."

"Would you like me to give you some names of real estate agents to get the ball rolling?"

"That would be great," I beamed, thankful that Carlisle understood.

I arrived home a little late that evening, and I could smell Esme's homemade cookies in the air as I walked in.

"Good evening, Edward," Esme greeted me with a hug. "Bella is taking a dip in the pool if you wanted to join her. I believe the two of you are getting takeout tonight because Carlisle and I are out for the evening. I'm taking some of my cookies to the orphanages I raise money for. You'll have the place more or less to yourselves." _Mmmm…alone time with Bella._ I still couldn't fuck her in this kitchen, though. It just wouldn't feel right.

"Thanks, Aunt Esme," I said and then pecked her cheek. "Have a lovely evening."

"You, too," she called as I began to make my way out toward the pool. I dropped my jacket and tie on the way, rolling up my sleeves. _Fuck, it was hot today._

My eyes zoomed in on Bella just as she was getting out of the pool. Now, if you've ever seen that James Bond film where the fuck hot chick surfaces from the ocean like a fucking siren—well, yeah…that chick had nothing on my girl.

My dick stood at attention as my eyes roamed Bella's perfect, slender body. Fuck, that white bikini left nothing to the imagination, and the water trickling down her body made me lick my lips. Yeah, my girl was in so much trouble, and she hadn't even realized I was home yet.

Bella made her way over to collect her towel that was draped over a chair, but I beat her to it.

"You're home," she grinned as I opened the towel and wrapped it around her. The poolhouse was right behind us, and in one clean swoop, Bella was up in my arms as I carried her inside.

"Edward," she giggled, smacking my shoulder. "Put me down."

"I'm only going to put you down for a second," I purred, setting her on her feet as the towel slipped off her body. _Oh, Baby! The things you make me feel!_

"Oh really? Why is that?" Bella questioned. I answered her by backing her against the wall and kissing her feverishly while I undid the top of her bikini.

"I'm going to strip you naked and then fuck you against this wall. That's why," I winked, kneeing to pull her bikini bottoms down. "You looked like a fucking godess coming out of that pool, and now I have certain _urges_." I stood up quickly, undoing my slacks and dropping them and my boxers to the floor. I couldn't be bothered to get fully undressed. I wanted Bella's pussy right now!

"Oh…fuck…Edward," Bella cried out as I thrust a finger inside her.

"Mmm…you're always ready for me, Baby," I cooed, removing my finger to stroke her clit while I leaned down to lavish her left nipple.

"Please, Edward," Bella yearned, stroking my hard cock. "I want you—now!" That was all it took for me to slam Bella hard against the wall, thrusting my cock deep into her pussy. _Fuck yes!_ I gave it to her full force. Bella wrapped her legs tighter around my waist, drawing me even deeper inside her.

"I fucking _love_…fucking you!" I rambled, pushing in and out of her at an erratic pace.

"Never stop…oh fuck…Edward…never stop!" My girl was losing it. I could feel her begin to clamp around my cock, and I knew that would set off my own climax.

"I'll _never_ fucking stop, Baby," I moaned into her ear, pulling on her earlobe with my teeth. "I think about fucking your perfect pussy every minute of the day."

"Oh…God." Yeah, my girl loved it when I talked dirty.

"I even run my hands over my cock when I'm alone, thinking about your pussy all wet and ready for me." I slowed my thrusts, pushing in as deep as I could. "This is _my_ pussy, Bella!"

"Yes…y…yours," Bella screamed as she fell down around me. I followed right after.

"So, I hear we're having takeout tonight," I mused a few moments later while Bella was still wrapped around my waist. "How about we eat it in bed?" I winked.

"You're such a horny fucker," Bella giggled, still panting.

"Only for you, Baby," I murmured, leaning down to capture her lips again.

* * *

**A/N This chapter had a little of everything, didn't it? I love how insatiable our **_**Brawler**_** is.**

**It has been brought up that we create a WON Facebook page just to post teasers, pictures, and things like that, plus talk about the chapters. We are entertaining the idea, but wanted to hear what you all thought. If you'd be interested in joining the group, let us know in your review. If we get enough people, we'll set one up! **

**Lastly, our dear friend NJ Cole (penname Nocturnal Emissions) has just published her first book—Midnight Caller—and Bee and I both want to recommend it to you all. It's AMAZING and soooo H—O—T! You can purchase it on amazon or createspace. Links and more information have been added to our profile! **


	6. Chapter 6 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**Bella's mood song: **_**Hit Me with Your Best Shot**_** by Pat Benatar—because Bella is looking for a fight in this chapter.**

**A/N Well, it's great to hear that you're all enjoying this story so far. From the comments and votes about a FB group, Sally and I can confirm we WILL be starting one. Just give us a few weeks. We are incredibly busy right now. Okay, let's get on with it. . . **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

"Thanks, Jasper," I said with the file in my hands as I walked back to my office. He had just dropped off the background check on Bree's family, and I was determined to take a few minutes to look through it while he took Alice out to lunch.

Once alone, I closed the door and sat down at my desk, afraid of what I would find in the manilla file folder in front of me. I desperately wanted to help Bree, but what if I couldn't? What if I wasn't strong enough to offer her what she needed?

Doubt filled my entire being, but I pushed it back, determined not to let it run my life. I wouldn't let my sperm donor's words rule me. I _was_ good enough to make something of myself, and I was going to prove it.

After a deep, cleansing breath, I opened the front of the folder and shuffled through the contents. Tears filled my eyes as I saw pictures of Bree from emergency room visits—pictures of bruises and black eyes…pictures of x-rays revealing a broken wrist, three cracked ribs, and a fractured cheekbone. I knew it was bad when I first met her, but I had no idea her situation was this dire.

Thirty minutes later, when Jasper and Alice came back, they found me crying over the folder in my office. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked as she rushed toward me. Jasper—who must have already seen the contents of the file—shook his head while he observed me with sad eyes.

I spent the next few minutes explaining to Alice what I had seen in the file. She was as much of a mess as I was when it was all said and done, and I ached for Edward when Jasper pulled her into his arms and held her to his chest.

I let them have their moment for a while and then cleared my throat. "Jazz, we have to help her. I want you to get two of Edward's best men and have them tail that piece of shit father of hers. If he even breathes on her wrong, I want him fucking shot," I seethed. I couldn't fathom how someone could do this to their own flesh and blood, even though it was almost exactly what had happened to me in Washington.

"Sure, Bella. Let me just check with—"

I glared at him as I cut him off mid-sentence. "Jasper, if you value your dick—and I'm sure you do—then you'll put a tail on that fucker now. Edward will _not _question you once he finds out why, and if he does, he can take it out on me. Put. That. Tail. On. Him. NOW!"

I could have sworn I saw him glup heavily before he nodded and fished his cell phone out of his pocket. Alice was in the corner of the room, laughing her fucking ass off at what was happening.

"Oh my god, Bella! Edward is totally rubbing off on you," she said through her laughter.

It took me a second to see the humor in the situation, but when I did, I couldn't help but join in. "Was that too much?" I asked once we had both calmed down slightly. Jasper was in the corner making calls, but I caught him peeking up at me wearily a few times. I think he was really afraid I was going to cut his dick off if he didn't help me.

Alice followed my gaze to her boyfriend and broke out into laughter again. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't be surprised if Jazzy walked out with his dick tucked between his legs. I think you scared the hell out of him, Bella."

"I'll apologize later, but I need him to do this for me now," I explained, glancing over at him again. He did look pretty nervous, and I started to feel bad. It was important, though. Bree needed me to help her. I wasn't going to just sit back and wait while that bastard hurt her again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.

Twenty minutes later, Jasper confirmed that two men had been assigned to sit on Bree's house and keep an eye on things. I still didn't feel good about the situation, but I felt better than I did before. Jasper said goodbye and headed out with a promise to Alice to return later.

Alice and I spent the rest of the afternoon reaching out to other women's shelters, offering _Bella's Ballerinas_ services to them free of charge. We had two additional shelters promise to send representatives by in the next day or so to check us out, and I couldn't have been happier. Maybe I _could_ do this after all. Maybe I _could_ make a difference to these girls.

**~~~WON~~~**

My head was spinning and I had a horrible headache. I had been out with Esme for the last two days straight, talking about plans for the wedding. Yesterday, she dragged me around to look at several dress shops, but we still hadn't found anything I liked. Today, we had done a cake tasting at noon. I couldn't believe that there was so much to picking out a wedding cake. Esme and I sat down at a table and my eyes popped out of my head when I saw two servers coming out with large trays. When they got to us, they set down a plate in front of each of us with nine different types of cake on it. In the middle, they set another plate with eight ramekins on it, each filled with different types of frosting. There was also a smaller plate with three types of candied fruits on it, along with a pile of fresh strawberries.

I looked up at Esme in shock, not even knowing where to begin. Luckily, she could sense my panic and took control, speaking to the chef who had followed the two servers out. I listened as the woman explained what each of the nine types of cakes were, and then about each of the frostings. It all seemed so complicated, and I couldn't help but wonder if it would be easier to tell Esme that a plain white cake with vanilla frosting would be fine with me. It was like she could read my mind though, because the glare she shot me in that instant sent chills down my spine.

Once the explanations had been given, Esme took a small piece of the first slice and added some frosting to it before popping it into her mouth. Her moan had me following her example. The taste exploded in my mouth, and I was about to tell Esme that I didn't need to taste anymore when she popped the same cake with a different icing into her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she hummed around her fork as she slipped it out from between her lips.

We spent three hours in that cake tasting, but when we were done, I had my cake all picked out. It would be a three-layered, red velvet cake with raspberry champagne mousse as filling, iced in a french vanilla buttercream frosting. The combination was incredible and almost made me cum on the spot. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that Esme was sitting right across from me.

When we were done with the cake tasting, we headed over to a bridal florist to look at the options for flowers. I had no idea what to even look for, so I was glad to have Esme with me.

"Okay, Bella, what do you think about something like this?" she questioned, pointing to a picture in a catalogue. The bouquet was pretty, but I just couldn't picture it at my wedding. It was too extravagant for my taste. In fact, all of the ones Esme had shown me were way over the top. I knew she wanted me to have a wedding I would always remember, but I didn't care about the details. All I cared about was Edward and becoming his wife. Nothing else truly mattered to me.

Not wanting to roll my eyes, though, I spoke, "Those are pretty. Can you mark the page in case I want to come back to it later?"

She stuck a post-it in the page and then kept flipping through the catalogue. As she did, I started to walk around the store to look at all the different flowers. There were several exotic flowers that caught my eye, but I really wanted something more traditional—like red roses. I was about to give up and head back to Esme when I saw the most beautiful flowers. Almost bell-like in shape, they were white in color with a pale pink blush on the ends. They would look incredible mixed in with traditional red roses. Upon closer look, I was surprised that I hadn't recognized them. They were calla lilies, and they were perfect.

The florist had been following me around with her eyes, so when I looked up, I waved her over to me and explained what I envisioned. "That would make an absolutely breathtaking bouquet," she gushed excitedly, grabbing two of the calla lilies and half a dozen red roses. Within minutes, she had a small bouquet put together, and it was exactly what I saw in my mind. I smiled first at the florist and then at Esme.

"What do you think, Esme?" I questioned.

"I think you have your bouquet," she said with a smile before pulling me into a hug.

I returned her hug with a smile on my face, knowing that finding the perfect bouquet was worth the headache. Things were really coming together for the wedding, and I couldn't have been happier. Esme and I were scheduled to go dress shopping again at the beginning of next week, but this time, Alice and Rose were going to come with us. I hadn't told them yet, but I was hoping they would stand for me in the wedding. I wanted the ceremony to be small still, but it wouldn't been right without both of them by my side.

**~~~WON~~~**

The catalogues for the invitations had come today, and I was really excited. Esme and Carlisle were going to a friend's housewarming party, so it would just be Edward and I tonight. I wanted to make him a nice dinner and then curl up with him in front of the fireplace as we looked through the options for our invitations.

He got home an hour later than I expected, but luckily he had called to tell me that he was running behind on a few things, so I hadn't started dinner yet. I was just putting it into the oven when he walked in the door and greeted me with a kiss.

I couldn't help but smile as my body melted into his embrace. "Hi," I whispered against his lips, looking up into his beautiful emerald eyes. "I just put dinner in the oven, so it will be ready in an hour. Why don't you go freshen up?"

I saw him wince slightly, so I knew something was wrong. "Baby, I have to go back out to take care of something at the new office. I'm sorry. I didn't know about it until two minutes before I walked through the door, but it can't wait." He pecked my lips and squeezed my waist as he looked into my sad eyes. "I'll be back in time for dinner, I promise. Thank you for putting in the effort to make it for me. I love you."

I couldn't help but feel slightly rejected, but I didn't let it show. I smiled and returned his kiss, whispered 'I love you, too,' and then headed upstairs to grab my book. I had some time to kill before he got home, apparently.

When I got back down, Edward was already gone. I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore and broke into tears that he hadn't even said goodbye. After a good five-minute crying fest, I made my way to the study to read while dinner was cooking.

I must have gotten lost in my book, because the alarm went off on my phone, startling me awake. Dinner was done, but Edward wasn't home like he promised he would be. I checked my phone thinking I might have missed a call, but there was nothing. No new text messages, either.

Not wanting to eat without him, I turned the oven off but left the dinner in there to keep hot until he got home; I didn't want the meal to go to waste. I made my way back to the study and picked up my book again, but not before dialing Edward's number to see when he would be here. When the call went straight to voicemail, I got a little concerned, but then realized he must have been in a meeting or something. I sent him a text instead, and waited for a response.

And waited…

And waited…

Another three hours and ten texts later, I decided to head upstairs. I left dinner in the oven, figuring that he could heat it up when he got home if he was hungry. I had lost my appetite completely, anyway, and wanted nothing more than just to curl up and let sleep claim me.

After a quick shower, I slipped on a very unsexy nightgown and climbed into bed. I thought I would fall asleep easily, but that didn't happen. I tossed and turned for about 45 minutes until I heard footsteps outside my bedroom door. Edward was home, but rather than roll over and let him know I was awake, I took the coward's way out and pretended to sleep. I was so hurt that he hadn't at least called, that I knew I would lash out if I didn't.

My back was to the door, so I heard him shuffling around for a few minutes before the bed finally shifted under his weight. "Baby, are you awake?" he whispered next to my ear.

I didn't move or give any indication that I was conscious. I simply continued to take deep breaths in and out. "Baby?" I could hear the sorrow in his voice, but I wasn't about to end the charade now, so I said nothing. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I didn't think it would take that long tonight. I love you."

I felt his lips against the shell of my ear and almost shivered, but didn't. A few seconds later, the bed shifted again and I felt him wrap his arm around me, pulling me to his chest. It felt good to be close to him, but the rejection from earlier still stung like a bitch, so I wasn't about to let him off the hook.

Everyone had always said not to go to bed angry, but I couldn't help it tonight. I wasn't ready to forgive Edward for turning his phone off and ignoring me, or for not calling. Sure, I could have called Jasper or Emmett to find out where he was, but I shouldn't have had to. Even in Edward's arms, though, it was the worst night of sleep I'd ever gotten.

I woke up the next morning to find the bed empty. Edward was nowhere to be found, but there was a note folded and placed on his pillow. Cautiously, I unfolded the paper and read.

_Bella,_

_I'm so sorry about last night, Baby. My meeting ran longer than I thought it _

_would, and I left my phone in the car without realizing it. I wanted to stay _

_and talk to you about it this morning, but something happened and I _

_got called in. I'll be home later, though, I promise. Please don't be mad _

_at me. I love you._

_ Edward_

I started crying again after reading his words. Edward had never lied to me before, but I couldn't fathom how he could have left his phone in the car. That phone was attached at his hip. If he had somehow left it in the car as he had claimed, he would have realized it in about three minutes and sent one of his men to go get it. Something just wasn't adding up.

The rest of the week went by in much the same manner. Edward was hardly ever around—always getting called into meetings or away on important business. I was left to pick out the invitations by myself and make wedding plans without any input from him. It wasn't that he had given me much input before, but he had been available when I needed him. Now, it seemed like I could never get ahold of him. To make matters worse, Bree didn't show up for the two mid-week classes held for her age group.

By Saturday, my stress levels were off the charts and I was on the verge of losing it. Alice did what she could to help, but there was only so much she was able to do. Time dragged for the first few classes of the day, and then seemed to speed up as the last class started to filter in. My eyes searched each face for Bree, but she wasn't among the girls. My heart dropped into my stomach and a lump formed in my throat. Something _had_ to be wrong.

I waited until the last girl came in, then nodded to Alice so she would start warm-ups. After telling the girls that I would be right back, I made my way to the office and called Jasper. When he told me that everything had been quiet around the house all week, I got scared. Bree's dad hadn't left the house since Tuesday night, but then neither had Bree. She hadn't gone to school, and he hadn't gone to work. Something was going on, but the men sitting on the house didn't think it was important enough to contact Edward about it.

My heart was breaking for a girl I had only met once, but who had wormed her way into my heart. Determined to still find a way to help her, I decided that as soon as my day was done, I would be paying Edward a visit at his new office. Whether he was busy or not, he was going to make time for me. It was either that, or he would be sleeping on the couch for the next few weeks.

I wrapped up the last class of the day and watched as all the girls filed out with their parents. After the last family left, I turned to Alice. "Ally, will you close up the studio tonight? I really need to go see Edward about Bree."

Whether she saw the panic and determination in my eyes, or whether she was just being a good friend, she nodded and told me to go. Ten minutes later, I was at Edward's new office building and on my way up to see him.

When the elevator doors opened, my mouth dropped to the floor. Standing behind the desk in the reception area was the most gorgeous woman with strawberry blonde hair I had ever seen. She was wearing a blouse that was unbuttoned more than it should be, revealing her ample cleavage as she leaned over the desk while talking to Edward. If that wasn't bad enough, her skirt was so short it would show her ass if she bent over far enough.

Edward hadn't even bothered to look up at the sound of the elevator, so I cleared my throat roughly, pissed off that I even had to do that.

My anger melted away the second Edward's eyes met mine, because I watched as they visibly brightened. It was almost enough to erase my irritation with him…almost.

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

I looked between him and the blonde bimbo with my eyebrows raised. "I came to talk to you about something important, but it looks like I'm interrupting something. I'll just go."

Edward closed the distance between us in two long strides, pulling me into his arms and kissing me with such passion that my panties were instantly wet and I forgot my worries for a second. "Baby, you could never interrupt," he told me when he finally pulled back. "I've missed you so fucking much. Come on, let's go into my office so we can talk privately."

He took my hand and started leading me down a hallway. As I passed the lady at the front desk, I couldn't help but notice the way she was looking at me—the way she was sizing me up. It was as if she was working out a way to get rid of me, and it put me instantly on alert. Still, I had bigger worries in that moment, and Edward was going to help me ease my mind.

When we got to his office, he pulled me inside and had me pinned against the door in two seconds flat. His hand was already inside my top by the time I pushed on his chest to get him to stop. "Dammit, Edward! Knock it the fuck off. I didn't come here so satisfy your craving for a quick fuck. If you want to get into my pants, then you need to get your ass home at a decent hour instead of hanging out here with the office tramp."

He backed up instantly, almost as if he had been burned, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I was beyond pissed at the way things had been going the entire week, and for him to think that nothing was wrong—well that pushed me right over the top.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked after a second.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Are you fucking kidding me, Edward? You've been ignoring me all week to take care of some work shit, and then act like nothing's going on the moment you see me. That's beyond fucked up."

I knew I was probably overreacting, but my emotions were running high and I couldn't help it. To calm myself down, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Once I felt more level headed, I told him about how Bree hadn't shown up at the studio since last week, and how no one had been seen entering or leaving her house since Tuesday night. I was in tears by the time I finished, and didn't fight Edward as he pulled me into his arms.

"Ssh, Baby. It's okay. I'm so fucking sorry for not being around this week, but I promise it's for a good reason. I just need you to bear with me for a few more days and then I'll explain everything. Right now, though, I want you to know how important you are to me and what I am willing to do for you." He reached for his phone and dialed a number. "Jake, meet me outside my office in five minutes and bring anyone available. We're going to check on that girl from last Saturday."

After he hung up the phone, he pulled me in close to him again. "Baby, I love you. Please don't ever doubt that." He kissed my lips and then continued. "I'm going to find out what's going on with Bree right now, I promise. Will you please go home and wait for me? I'll be there as soon as I can, and then we can talk about everything that's happened."

With my anger all but gone because of his urgency to check on Bree, I simply nodded my head. Knowing I must be a mess, though, I decided to stop in the restroom first. Edward walked me back out to the reception area, his hand resting on the small of my back, just above my ass. Blonde bimbo was seated at the desk but stood the moment we walked into the room.

"Miss Denali, this is my fiancée, Bella. Bella, this is my new personal assistant, Tanya Denali." The smile on her face was so fake it looked like it was painted on, but Edward didn't seem to notice. "Miss Denali, I have to run an extremely important errand and need to get downstairs now. Can you please show Bella to the restroom so she can freshen up before she heads home?"

"Of course, Mr. Leoni. Anything I can do to help." Her voice was so sugary sweet that it made me nauseous.

Edward kissed my lips and held me for a second before pulling away and hitting the call button for the elevator. "I'll see you at home as soon as I can. I love you, Baby," he whispered against my lips right as the ding was heard in the alcove.

I waited until the doors closed before I turned toward Edward's PA. We stood there toe to toe for a full minute staring each other down before she plastered a smile on her face once more and spun on her heel. "This way, please, _Bella,_" she said, sneering my name like it tasted nasty.

I followed her down another hallway to a set of restrooms, then brushed my way past her and inside. I already couldn't stand the bitch, and I didn't need to start something after such a stressful day. Unfortunately, she followed me into the restroom and closed the door behind me.

"You're nothing special, you know," she said in a flat tone.

I was speechless for a second, my father's voice saying those same words replaying in my mind. When I snapped out of it, I saw red. "Excuse me? Where the _hell_ do you get off saying something like that to me?"

I didn't know this woman, and she most certainly didn't know me. "You think you're so special because you're engaged to a big mob boss, but I've got news for you—it's not going to last. _Edward_ is a man with needs, and just like any man, he can be tempted."

Her words struck me like a freight train. "Why you little bitch! How dare you insinuate that Edward would ever cheat on me!"

I was about to slap her across the face when she started laughing. Her reaction confused me until she spoke. "You stupid, naive girl. I'm not _insinuating_ anything. Edward _will_ cheat on you. It's a guarantee. In fact, I plan to have him in my bed by the end of the month," she said with a sneer.

I lunged for her throat but what interrupted by a knock on the door. "Miss Swan, are you in there?" Sid's voice came from the other side, sounding worried.

I looked Tanya directly in the eyes and spoke in a low voice so we wouldn't be overheard. "This isn't over, Bitch." With that, I opened the door and walked out.

"Mr. Leoni said you would be down right after him, so when you weren't, I came up to make sure everything was alright. Is anything wrong?"

I plastered a smile on my face for my head security agent. "Everything is fine, Sid. Thank you for coming to check on me."

With that, we got in the elevator, headed down toward the parking garage, and then drove home. Edward was gone for quite a while, so I sent him a text, praying that he would actually respond this time. When I didn't hear back from him for more than ten minutes, I began to pace back and forth in our room. I had sufficiently worn a trail into the carpet by the time I heard the door to the bedroom open.

**Well, lots happening in this chapter. What do we think about Edward's PA? **

**Poor Bella, can you guess what is keeping Edward busy and making him late home? He might have already mentioned it in a previous chapter. ;)**

**Lastly, Edward is going to check on Bree . . . any thoughts about that? ;) **

**Thanks for reading everyone. See you next Thursday. **

**Love**

**Bee & Sally**


	7. Chapter 7 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N It's Thursday, and we all know what that means! It's **_**Brawler**_** time! **

**Edward's mood song: **_**Wanna be Startin' Something**_** by Michael Jackson—because people are learning not to mess with him. ;-) **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

"I don't want us to go in all guns blazing. We might scare the kid," I muttered to the boys and Rose as we stood outside Bree Tanner's house.

When I'd called Rose and told her where I was heading, she insisted on coming, saying I might need a woman's approach with Bree. She was probably right, too.

Bella had been so fucking pissed at me in my office earlier. I couldn't even get turned on by it this time either, because I could see that I'd really hurt her feelings. I had to do this for her. I know I'd been working flat out these last few weeks, but I couldn't tell Bella that I was in the middle of purchasing a house for us for her birthday. I needed to try and explain somehow without giving too much away. Fuck, this relationship stuff was hard at times. It was certainly fucking harder than being a Mob Boss, that was for sure.

I knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer. When Bree's motherfucker of a father opened it, reeking of booze, I had to control my rage by taking deep breaths and counting to ten.

"Can I help you?" he sneered angrily.

"I've come to talk to Bree. She hasn't been attending her dance classes this week."

"Bree doesn't take any fucking dance classes!" he yelled, moving to slam the door in my face. With a hard kick, I forced it back open.

"She fucking does now," I snarled, walking inside. "Where is she?"

"She's in bed because she hasn't been feeling well. Who the fuck are you?" the asshole asked as Jake, Emmett and Rose followed me in. Jasper was keeping watch outside with a few runners.

"I'm Edward Leoni." I glared as the realization crossed his face.

"Why would _you_ care if my daughter was at some dance class or not?"

"My fiancée runs the dance studio and has offered Bree a free scholarship. That's fucking why," I seethed. "Now, where is she?"

"Dad?" I heard a small, scared voice behind me, and turned to see Bree gasp when she recognized me. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella said you haven't attended any of your dance classes this week," I smiled, moving to kneel in front of her. I didn't want Bree to feel intimidated by me; not all men were monsters. Yes, I killed people, but I had reasons for that. Unlike her fucker of a father, I didn't go around beating the shit out of people for no reason. How could he harm his own child? I could understand why Bella felt so connected to Bree and my heart ached for her.

"Dance classes…I don't…"

"Don't you remember the free scholarship you got at school? You were supposed to start last week. Bella was worried about you, so she asked me to stop by and check on you." I winked at Bree, trying to tell her everything would be okay.

"Oh My God! I completely forgot!" Bree smiled shyly. "I've been really sick and I…I…" Her voice began to shake as her father walked over toward her.

"Why don't you go into the other room with Rose? She can tell you about the classes you've missed this week and what's happening next week," I suggested, looking over at Rose. "I need a have a little word with your father."

Rose quickly took Bree into another room.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but…" I didn't give the fucker a chance to finish his sentence; I'd already pinned him against the wall.

"I will be watching you, motherfucker!" I spat. "Don't think I don't know what sort of man you are. Bree better turn up to every fucking lesson from now on, and if I learn that she hasn't, I'll be back."

"Why the fuck would you care? Bree is fucking _nothing_. She is just the daughter of a fucking whore." I lost it then, throwing my fist into his stomach hard. He slid down the wall, moaning in pain.

"I mean it. If she misses one fucking lesson, your stomach won't be the only thing in pain. I'm watching you, motherfucker," I snarled, watching him hit the floor with a thud.

I left the fucker with Jake and Emmett to go in search of Bree. Rose was sitting at the kitchen table with her.

"You shouldn't have come here," Bree whimpered, looking up at me with wet eyes.

"Hush, sweetie," Rose soothed, stroking her hair. "Edward and Bella want to help you, that's all."

"Promise me you'll go to your dance classes, Bree. Bella is really worried about you."

"Why do you guys care so much?" she asked, confused.

"Just let Bella help you, Bree. You'd be surprised at how much she understands your situation," I muttered softly. "And don't worry about your father. He wants you to go to these dance classes, too."

"He does?" she asked in amazement.

"Oh, I'm sure Edward has explained how beneficial the classes are," Rose chuckled, shaking her head at me.

"Just make sure you show up. Come on, Rose, we need to go," I replied, looking down at my phone and noticing that I had a message from Bella.

**How is Bree? Is she okay? When you get home we need to have a serious chat! x **

Another serious chat? Fuck, what had I done now? Or was she still pissed at me for the last few weeks? I wasn't sure I'd even be able to solve this situation with sex. What the fuck was I going to do? Talk to her? Could I even do that without sex? _Of course you can, you sex craved fucker! This is Bella. There isn't anything you wouldn't do for her. _Yeah, my subconscious had a point.

"Thank you, Mr. Leoni," Bree called just before Rose and I were about to walk out of her view.

"Call me Edward, Bree," I winked, finally leaving through the back door.

Bella was pacing our bedroom when I finally got home.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, reaching out toward her.

"Did you see Bree?" she panicked, taking a step back from me.

"Yes, Baby, she's fine, and she promised to come to your dance classes."

"Did you see her father?"

"Yes, and I had a few words with him. He won't be stopping Bree while we try and get her to open up."

"He's beating her, Edward," Bella sobbed. "The fucking bastard!"

"I know, Baby. We'll help her, I promise," I soothed, reaching for her again. _Don't shut me out, Baby. _

"Your personal assistant is a fucking bitch, by the way! Where the hell did you find her?" Bella suddenly seethed, pulling away from me. I fucking hated the distance she was creating between us.

"Jazz found her through an agency."

"That office tramp has seen more of you than I have this week," Bella sulked, crossing her arms across her chest. Fuck, my dick still twitched. I couldn't help myself as her tits squeezed together. Oh, she was so fucking sexy.

"You know I've had my new office to organize, Baby. It takes time." It suddenly dawned on me. "Please don't tell me you're jealous of _Tanya_." _Oh, Baby, you will _always _be the only woman for me. _

"I don't like her, Edward. Actually, I think I'd go as far as to say I fucking hate her!"

"Baby, she's just my assistant, but I have to admit she is fucking good at her job."

"Is that tramp the reason you've been working late? Has she tried anything with you?" Was she being serious?

"Bella, Tanya is completely professional. And don't you think I'd send her packing if she wasn't? You know you're the only girl for me. Fuck, haven't I proven that enough times?"

"Edward, I've hardly seen you. We haven't fucked in over a week. I feel really hurt right now."

"Fuck, Baby." I couldn't stand the pain in her voice. I crossed the distance, pulling her into my arms before she could try to fight me off. "I didn't mean to do that, I've just been so fucking busy."

"I've been so worried about Bree, Edward, because I know _exactly_ what she's going through. I really needed you last week, and you weren't there. I know what your job entails, but you always promised me that you'd be there when I needed you." Bella was sobbing into my chest, almost to the point of hyperventilating. What the fuck had I done? I'd been so preoccupied with trying to purchase a house for us, I'd neglected my girl.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you now," I pleaded, lifting her chin up so I could wipe her tears away with my thumb. "You know you're my fucking world. The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you. I've been working late because I've been planning you a birthday surprise, too. I'm sorry, Baby. I should have explained or at least said _something_. I honestly didn't think it would take as much time as it did."

"What?" Bella whimpered, drying her eyes. "My birthday is _months_ away. Why would you need to start it planning now?"

"You'll have to wait and see," I smirked, running my hands down her back.

"I feel like such a bitch now," Bella murmured, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, stop that. I should have told you. This was _my_ fault, not yours. You're right, I should have been there for you this week. I knew how much Bree had affected you."

"No, we've both been stupid. I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that." My hands began to roam down toward her ass as she spoke. "Mmm…" Bella groaned as I cupped her ass roughly.

"I think it's time for some make up sex, Love," I winked, lifting Bella up into my arms by her ass. She wrapped her legs around my waist, giggling.

"That sounds like a plan," she purred as I laid her down on our bed. I began to undo my shirt as I watched her. "Did you want me to take my own clothes off, too?"

"No," I growled, "that is my job." Once I was naked, I stood there stroking my cock, smirking at my girl.

"Mmm…Edward, you're making me hungry," Bella teased, running her hands down her body.

"Is that so?" I mused, moving closer to the bed. "Is this what you want, Baby?" I asked, stroking my cock harder.

"Yes," Bella yearned, moving onto all fours. Fuck, I could see down her top as she made her way toward me.

"Come and take it, then," I grinned, watching as her hot mouth covered my cock. I gripped her hair as Bella began to use her tongue, sucking on my tip. "Fuck, yes…Baby. Your fucking mouth is so hot." While Bella was on all fours it gave me the perfect angle to take off her halter-top. I threw it behind me and moved my hands under her to palm her amazing tits. She hummed against my cock and I groaned loudly. "Fuck!" I needed to taste her pussy while she sucked my cock—I couldn't take it any longer. "Hang on, Baby," I gasped. Bella was really working my cock now, and watching her head pop back and forth over me made it almost impossible to try and remove my cock from her hot mouth.

Bella did release me, though, looking up at me in confusion. "What's wrong? Don't you want me to suck your amazing cock dry?" Fuck, my dirty mouth was rubbing off on her.

I chuckled, cupping her face before moving my hands to pull her hardened nipples. Bella's eyes rolled back a little as I did so. "Oh I do, Baby, but I want to attack your pussy with my tongue at the same time."

"Ugh…fuck yes," Bella purred, sitting up to undo her shorts.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bella looked at me, licking her lips seductively. Oh, she wanted to play, too. "You know that is my job."

"Maybe I want to fight you for it," she smirked, undoing the top button.

"You might get to remove your shorts, but your panties are _mine_!" I growled. I tried to grab her but she darted out of the way.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Bella purred, slowly removing her shorts. Fuck, her small white panties were almost see-through. "I might get to take my panties off myself." I made a lunge for her and grabbed her ankles.

"Got you now," I grinned, pulling her toward me. She was laughing and kicking all the way. "Mmm…" I moaned, running my hands down her body. My cock was so hard it was already trying to make a play for her pussy. _Wait your fucking turn! _"You're already wet for me, Baby. I can feel it," I muttered, cupping her sex before sliding the fabric to the side so I could play with her clit.

"Ugh…I thought you said you'd be using your mouth."

"Oh, I plan to," I replied seductively, moving so I was on my back. I pulled Bella with me, positioning her so her back was facing me. She was still sitting up, but I knew by the way she was grinding her pussy against my stomach that my girl was looking at my cock again. "Are you still hungry, Baby?" I purred, running my hands in between her legs.

"Ugh…yes," Bella groaned, throwing her head back while I moved my other hands to cup her breast as I sat up. "Then what are you waiting for? Suck my cock, Baby," I whispered into her ear while I pulled on her earlobe with my teeth.

Bella was quick to lean down and take my throbbing cock back into her mouth. I pulled her pussy closer to me, ripping her panties into two with one tug. Bella groaned around my cock. Fuck, I could feel the wetness of her mouth coating my dick as she licked me up and down. I parted her folds, gazing at the wetness. She was fucking drenched just for me.

"Oh Baby, I'm going to fucking eat you out," I moaned before diving into her. I sucked her clit in between my teeth and then licked every ounce of wetness she had. Bella continued moving up and down my cock, but when she hummed around my tip, I almost fucking lost it.

As payback, I thrust two fingers inside her while attacking her clit with my tongue. My girl was falling hard within minutes.

It didn't take me long to climax into her mouth, either.

"Oh shit," Bella panted as she collapsed on me. I had the perfect view of her fuckable ass. Unable to stop my roaming hands, I squeezed her ass cheeks hard. "Fuck, Edward," Bella panted.

"I want this tonight," I murmured, running my fingers in between her ass cheeks.

"It's yours. You know I'm yours—in every single way." Bella threw her head back as I began to coat her back entrance with the wetness from her pussy. "You might need to get my cock nice a wet again first, Baby. Do you think you can manage that?"

"I think I can handle that," she giggled, turning to look at me.

It looked as if I was well on my way to making it up to my girl. Once I'd claimed her ass, I'd beat the shit out of her pussy before finally letting her sleep.

**~~~WON~~~**

"The papers have finally arrived, Mr. Leoni," Tanya beamed down at me while I was sitting at my desk. "Mr. Hitchman just sent them over now."

Fucking finally. The mansion on the outskirts of Miami was mine! It was a stunning place with top security. The moment I walked in, I knew it was the home for Bella and me. It still needed to have some work done to it, but I had a good few months to get it ready for Bella's birthday.

"Thank you, Miss Denali," I smiled, taking the contract from her.

"It's a beautiful place, Mr. Leoni. I hope you'll be very happy there."

"Thank you. Did you set up the interviews for the accountant?"

"Yes, I've already added them into your calendar." Tanya was so efficient. I had to say I was impressed with Jasper for finding her so quickly. "I've set up the new client folders, too. Once the new administrative assistant starts, I'll show her all the files."

"You're doing a wonderful job."

"I just like to support you, Sir," Tanya blushed before dropping one of the files in her hands in front of me. I was going to pick it up, but she's bent down before I had the chance.

Fuck, her blouse was low cut. I could see right down it, too; I hadn't noticed that before. Her tits were practically falling out of her bra. I looked away before she stood up to catch me. Surely she hadn't dropped that file on purpose? I knew women used to fall at my feet, but Tanya couldn't really be dumb enough to think that I'd _ever_ want anyone other than my girl.

"Well that's good to know," I coughed, trying to clear my throat.

"Can I get you anything now?" she smiled sweetly.

I was about to speak when someone answered for me.

"No, he's fine thank you, Tanya. I just brought him lunch." Bella was standing at my door, looking like a goddess in sexy daisy duke shorts and small red tank top that showed off her toned stomach. My mouth fell to the floor as my eyes raked over her.

"That will be all thank you, Miss Denali," I mumbled, my eyes solely fixed on Bella as I stood up to greet her. Would it be too much to ask if I could fuck her over my desk? "This is a wonderful surprise," I grinned, pecking her lips.

"I came to thank you," Bella beamed as we took a seat on my couch in the corner of my office. It had a wonderful view of Miami from the window. I tilted my head, waiting for her to continue.

"Bree has been to both her lessons this week," Bella beamed.

"That's great news, Love."

Bella began to set the lunch out while she talked. "I was going to tell you last night, but I was so tired after my day with Esme that it slipped my mind."

"Well, I don't have a meeting until two pm, so tell me right now and start at the beginning."

Bella grinned at me. I could see it in her eyes that I was well and truly forgiven. Oh, I couldn't wait to get the mansion all ready for us. Bella and I had our own little love nest. The hardest part now would be trying to keep it from her until her birthday.

* * *

**A/N Things in real life are starting to slow down a little, so we're working on getting ahead with the chapters. Once we do, we'll move back to posting twice a week. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. We love hearing your thoughts! Bee and Sally xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N The BeeCute group has been set up on Facebook, and the link can be found on our profile page. Ask for an invite and join in the fun. **

**Well, judging by the reviews for the last chapter some of you weren't too happy with Edward, but we all HATE Tanya, so that's good. Now, lets get on with it, shall we? **

**Bella's mood song: **_**Something In Your Mouth**_** by Nickelback—because Bella can still be such a tease, but it's only for Edward now. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I stood quietly by the door to Edward's office and watched. Tanya and Edward were both inside, but neither were aware of my presence and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't trust that bitch, and it wasn't just because of what she said to me the last time I was here. I could tell she was trouble from the moment I saw her; I just couldn't understand why Edward didn't see it.

They way he interacted with her made me smile, though. It was clear that he was oblivious to her intentions, because he never even gave her a sideways glance. Well, until she blatantly dropped a file in front of him so she had a reason to show him her tits.

I saw red when his eyes zeroed in on her chest and was about to make my presence known when he quickly looked away. _That's right, Bitch! You can try every trick in the book but my man isn't going to fall for your whorish ways._

I could hear the huskiness in her voice when she asked Edward if there was _anything _she could do for him, and it was obvious that she thought he had fallen for her charms. It was time to make my presence known.

"No. He's fine, thank you, Tanya. I just brought him lunch." My voice was harsh and my words were clipped. If that bitch thought I was going to play nice in front of Edward, she was _dead_ wrong.

Edward's eyes snapped up to me and darkened instantly when he took in my appearance. I had purposely chosen the shortest shorts I owned, and cut off an extra three inches of material from the bottom of my tank top. It now only covered my tits and ribs, leaving my stomach completely bare. I knew I had a fuck-hot body, and the drool coming from Edward gaping mouth was proof of that. "That will be all, thank you, Miss Denali," he stated, clearly dismissing her. When his eyes finally met mine as he approached, I couldn't help but melt a little—the love he had for me shining back clear as day.

After a quick kiss in front of Tanya before she left, Edward pulled me inside and led me to the small couch by the window. Call me spiteful, but I couldn't help but smirk at her and wink as she passed by. Oh, if looks could kill, the glare she sent my way would have definitely done me in.

Once we were seated, I told him all about Bree and how the wedding planning was going with Esme. We ate our lunch while we talked, and although it was nice to reconnect in that way, it wasn't the main reason I'd stopped by. I had planned a _different_ way to reconnect.

The moment Edward swallowed his last bite of food, I shoved everything aside and straddled his lap. The anticipation had been killing me, and I didn't want to wait another second to feel his touch.

He seemed to realize exactly what I was doing, because he quickly grabbed my ass and stood up from the couch. I clung to his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall. In two long strides, we were at the open office door and I was grinding my pussy against his erection.

"Ugh…Miss Denali, um…hold my calls," he managed to say just as I bit down on his neck. I knew it would leave a visible mark, which was exactly what I was aiming for. "And make sure we're not interrupted."

Without waiting for a response, Edward used his foot to close the office door and then slammed me up against it. "Fuck, Baby, do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked as he slid his hand from my ass to my tits. "You are so fucking sexy. The moment I saw what you were wearing I wanted to bend you over my desk and fuck the hell out of you."

"That was sort of the idea," I giggled, grabbing for the hem of my shirt.

Edward's snarl had me freezing instantly. "You sly little vixen," he whispered in my ear, his voice dripping with lust. "Are you trying to tell me that you planned this whole thing?"

I pulled back to look at him while biting my lip—something that _always _set him off. "Um…maybe?"

"Then we'll just have to change your plans, won't we?"

Without warning, Edward grabbed the thin cotton of my shirt with both hands and ripped it right down the middle, exposing my bra to him. He then leaned down and pulled my left nipple into his mouth, biting down hard and making me cry out. Fuck, he was hot when he was worked up like this.

"These are _mine_," he growled, palming both my tits roughly when he released the one from his mouth, "and I want to _see_ them." My panties were instantly soaked when each of his hands grabbed a cup and pulled, ripping the thin lace from my body. "That's better, but you're still a little overdressed."

"Fuck, Edward! I love it when you're like this," I panted as his hands slipped lower between us to unbutton my shorts. Faster than I could comprehend, my legs were no longer wrapped around his waist; my feet were firmly planted on the floor.

Edward cupped my face and kissed me hard for a minute before sliding his hands down my body. When his thumbs grazed over my hardened nipples, I had to put more weight up against the door or I would have collapsed.

He continued to leave a fiery trail down my body wherever he touched, and I was at the point of spontaneously combusting if I didn't get some friction soon. Edward must have seen the desperation in my eyes, because he smirked at me mischievously. "What's wrong, Baby? Is this too much?"

His hands slipped into the back of my shorts and he grabbed my ass, squeezing and massaging as he inched closer to my pussy. I knew he was teasing me, but I also knew it would be worth it in the end. His lips connected with mine, and his grip on my ass got tighter until he suddenly lifted me up again and carried me to his desk where he sat me on the edge.

"I'm going to fuck you on my desk, Beautiful. Would you like that?" His voice was pure sex and rendered me speechless. All I could do was nod, my lust-filled gaze never leaving his.

Dropping to his knees in front of me, he grabbed my shorts and pulled them off in a move so quick, my panties went with them. Before I had time to even blink, his face was buried between my legs and his tongue was attacking my pussy. He had me screaming out in pleasure in a matter of minutes, but didn't give me a chance to return to Earth before he was standing up and removing his rock hard cock from his pants.

"You better hold on tight, Baby, because this isn't gonna be soft."

With that, he stood between my legs and slammed into me in one swift motion. Papers were shoved in every direction as he continued to thrust into me hard and fast, but he didn't seem to care so I didn't either.

"Y…yes…ungh…FUCK!" I screamed, losing all the control I once claimed to hold. The things this man did to my body were incredible. There was no doubt in my mind that the entire floor could hear what was going on in here, because I was in no way being quiet, and Edward wasn't trying to muffle my sounds. Apparently, showing up to his office in next to nothing was something that really turned him on.

I whimpered a bit when I felt him pull out of me, but didn't have time to ask him what he was doing before he lifted me up and spun me around, pushing my chest down onto his desk. With one hand wrapped securely in my hair and the other on my bare hip, he slammed into me again.

What felt like hours later, we both finally reached our peak and Edward collapsed on top of me. "Fuck, Baby, that was amazing. Thank you. You'll have to bring me lunch more often if _this _is what comes of it."

After he righted himself, he helped me stand. "Mm, maybe I will." I started looking around the room for my clothes as Edward tucked his cock back into his pants. I wanted so badly to drop to my knees and suck him clean, but then I thought better of it. I wanted that bitch to walk in here, smell the sex, and know it was me that Edward fucked over his desk, not her.

That's when I spotted my shirt and bra, laying in shreds on the floor by the door. My shorts were intact, luckily, but the tank top was going to be tricky. Edward must have followed my gaze because, after picking up my discarded shorts and panties, he came up behind me.

"I might have gotten a little carried away," he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "You didn't…um…bring a change of clothes with you, did you?"

God, I loved this man. I pulled out of his arms and walked over to the pile of material on the floor. I could definitely make the tank top work, but the bra was scrap. "No, Edward, I didn't bring a change of clothes, but this will work until I get home," I said with the shirt in my hand. "On the other hand," I added, tossing the bra in his face, "_this_ is completely ruined."

"You're not seriously thinking of wearing that out of here, are you?" He watched me, his eyes wide, as I slipped my arms into the shoulder holes of the tank top and pulled it around my torso. With a quick knot tied between my breasts, I was covered—at least well enough to get home to change. It was Miami, after all.

When I looked up at Edward, his eyes were dark again and he had a predatory look in his eyes. It made me burn for him, but as much as I didn't want to, I knew I needed to let him get back to running his city. "Don't even think about it," I giggled as he took a step toward me. "I know what you're thinking and it's not going to happen, Buddy. It's almost two o'clock and you have your meeting. Besides, if you rip this shirt again, you're going to have to give me the one off your back in order for me to leave."

"Baby, you know I'd give you anything in this world if you asked for it. I love you," he said as he handed me my shorts and panties. I quickly slipped them on and then rose up to my tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"I love you, too," I whispered when I pulled back. "I better get going so you can get to your meeting."

He pulled me back to him and deepened the kiss for a minute, our tongues doing a familiar dance. With one last squeeze to my ass and a peck on my lips, he released me and led me to the door.

"I've got a few things I need to do before my meeting. Would you be too upset if I didn't walk you down?" he asked when we were standing in the lobby.

"Not at all. I actually need to freshen up in the restroom before I head down. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too, Baby. Thank you for lunch…and for dessert." With a smirk and a suggestive wink, he turned around and headed back to his office while I walked in the other direction to the restroom.

Luckily, I wasn't followed this time, so I was able to clean up quickly and head back out to the elevators. I wasn't as lucky when I got to the alcove. Tanya was back at her desk, and she was glaring daggers at me. "Are you that insecure in your relationship that you have to come surprise Edward in the middle of his workday dressed like a tramp just to check up on him?"

Her sneer was enough to put me over the edge, and I quickly closed the distance between us. "Are you such a money hungry whore that you have to practically throw yourself at the feet of a man who is clearly not interested in you?"

"If you hadn't interrupted us, he would have caved," Tanya stated with confidence. "You should have seen the way his jaw dropped when he eyed my tits. It's because I'm clearly more woman than you'll ever be."

My vision turned red, and without even a second thought, my right palm connected with her left cheek. The smack was loud, but her screech was louder. "You bitch!" she screamed at me. "How _dare_ you slap me."

She raised her hand and was about to hit me back when Edward's office door opened. "Miss Denali, I suggest you lower your hand immediately if you know what's good for you. I don't care if you work for me or not, no one lays a finger on my fiancée."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Leoni. I was just defending myself. She hit me first for absolutely no reason, Sir. I don't know what her problem is." She was quick to spit out any lie she could to save face, but I knew Edward wouldn't listen to her over me.

Edward looked over at me to explain, and I knew he wasn't going to like what I had to say but I said it anyway. "Yes, I slapped the bitch first, but it was hardly for no reason. She was goading me. She said that if I hadn't have interrupted the two of you earlier, you would have caved. She was insinuating that you would have slept with her, and even commented on how your jaw dropped when you were eying her tits as they practically fell out in your face when she was bending over."

I turned to her and smirked at the shocked look on her face. "Miss Denali, is that true?"

"No, Sir. Absolutely not. I would never disrespect your fiancée like that." They were blatant lies that I could see right through; I just hoped Edward could to.

He was silent for a minute as he thought about what to do. "Miss Denali, I despise liars, so I was giving you a chance to come clean. I heard the whole conversation through my door, so don't even try to deny it." He looked her straight in the eye as he continued speaking, "I appreciate everything you have done for this office in the last few weeks, but I will be contacting your agency to request a replacement starting this afternoon."

"But—"

"Please, Miss Denali, don't make this more painful than it needs to be. Do I need to remind you of the non-disclosure agreement you signed when you first started working here?" She shook her head but didn't say a word. "Then please pack your things and go. If that will be an issue, I can call security up here to escort you out."

"Yes, Sir." Tanya immediately started slamming things around her desk as she gathered her things.

I was about to excuse myself when Edward spoke again. "Bella, a word please, before you go?"

I walked quietly to his office and inside, waiting for him to close the door. When I heard the click, I turned around and was rendered speechless. His eyes were pure black and he looked ready to pounce. "You have no idea how much I want to just take you downstairs right now, drive you home, and fuck you 'til you can't walk for a week. Baby, you are so goddamn sexy when you're jealous and pissed off."

"Is that the only reason you called me in here?" I huffed. "I'm glad I could amuse you this afternoon."

He quickly closed the distance between us and pulled me into his arms. "Baby, I asked you to come in here to give Tanya a chance to clear out of here before you left. I didn't want her trying anything when I wasn't close by."

"I appreciate that, Edward, I really do, but I can fight my own battles. I love that you want to take care of me, but I honestly had it under control."

He squeezed me tighter to his chest as he spoke, "I know you did, Baby, but I can't help it. I feel an overwhelming urge to protect you all the time. You're going to be my wife in a few months, so it's my job to watch out for you."

Not wanting to argue with him over something so trivial, I hugged him back. "I know, and I love you for it. I better get going, though, so you can call the agency and still be ready for your meeting."

"Okay, but be careful, Love. I'll see you at home."

With one last kiss, I walked out of Edward's office. Tanya's desk was empty and she was nowhere to be seen, so I figured I was safe to head down to the car. Sid was waiting down there with his men.

The elevator ride to the lobby was short, and I stepped off with a huge smile on my face at how the day had gone. I hadn't intended to get Tanya fired, but I was glad she was gone. My smile was wiped right off my face when I rounded the corner and ran straight into the bitch.

"You think you're so clever, don't you? What's wrong, Isabella? Can't fight your own battles? Always running away when things get tough. He was right about you. You're no good for anything but wasting oxygen."

Without another word, she turned on her heel and left, her words resonating in my mind. Who the hell was she talking about? And why would _anyone_ say that to her? Alec was the only one I could think of that would hate me that much, and he was dead.

Feeling completely bewildered and off balance, I walked the rest of the way out to the car and smiled half-heartedly as Sid opened my door for me. That's when the feeling washed over me like a tidal wave—a feeling that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and my stomach feel queasy. Someone was watching me.

**Mystery POV**

Could that goddamn bitch not do anything right? I gave her one damn thing to do, and it was obvious she had screwed it up when she walked out of the office building with a box of her things. I was about to call her up and chew her to shreds when that no good whore walked out and got into a black SUV that was waiting at the curb.

I always knew Isabella was a money hungry whore who would sleep her way to the top, but if she thought it was going to be that easy, she was wrong. The little bitch had debts to pay, and I was going to make damn sure I got what she owed me. She was going to pay back every penny she cost me, whether she knew it or not.

I had been keeping an eye on her for weeks and hated how much she was living it up while I was staying in cheap motels. I was so much better than that and would be back on top soon enough. Oh yes, that little whore would pay whether she was fucking a mob boss or not.

* * *

**A/N So we have a new mystery POV. Any guesses at who it might be? And how much do we love Edward now? How could any of you doubt him, really? ;)**

**Well, the plot is thickening. Join us every Thursday for more, and if that's not enough, join our Facebook group. We'll be posting teasers there, as well as pics and more! Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Love**

**Sally & Bee **


	9. Chapter 9 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N It's Thursday! Enjoy, and we'll see you at the bottom!**

**Edward's mood song: **_**I Drove All Night**_** by Roy Orbison—you'll understand why by the end of the chapter. ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**EPOV**

"Bella slapped her?" Jasper gasped as I'd filled him in on my eventful day while I was working out at our gym.

"I bet that would've been hot to watch," Emmett snorted, still working the punching bag.

"Shut the fuck up," I glared, throwing my sweaty towel at him. "And what is this shit you're listening to?"

"It's called rap, Boss." Emmett managed to dodge my towel. "It's much better than that jazz shit you listen to."

"It's called _Motown_."

"I don't care what it's called. It's still the kind of crap my grandfather would listen to." Fucking Emmett—he wasn't funny.

"The agency has already sent over a replacement for Miss Denali." I turned back towards Jasper, who was sitting on a weight bench. "Mrs. Cope is a more _mature_ lady. I don't think I'll need to worry about her trying to jump on my dick."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Boss," Emmett called. "Don't worry, though…Bella will protect you. Oh, but next time there's a cat fight, can you call me?"

"I can take this gym away from you, you know?"

"Think of all the fighters we're helping, though," he pouted.

Our gym was much like the one we had in Chicago. The difference now was that_ I _owned it. Emmett _was_ doing a good job running it, as much as I hated to admit that. He made one hell of a coach, too. The few young fighters he'd found had some real potential.

"I can't believe Tanya thought you would stray from Bella," Jasper chuckled. "I thought she was smart."

"Clearly not smart enough," I mused, starting to pound into my own punching bag. I missed working out like this. It was a good way to let go of the stress from the day. I knew my girl never minded me working out the stress on her fuck-hot body, but I couldn't attack her every night. Not to mention, I'd already given her pussy a beating today. Fuck, I wouldn't be able to look at my desk in the same way ever again. Bella let me fuck her raw on my desk and I fucking loved her for it.

"Is everything all set for Chicago on Thursday?" I nodded toward Jasper. "Are we only staying the one night?"

"Yeah, I can't see it taking long to come to a decision about sharing Diego as our main drug shipment source. He'll be able to expand his fields if we join forces."

"It's going to feel strange going back." I knew what Jazz meant; the boys and I had so many memories in Chicago. I was secretly disappointed that Bella couldn't come with me for the night, but she had her own commitments at the dance school.

Half an hour later, I was in the SUV heading back home. Bella had already messaged me, letting me know we had the place to ourselves tonight. I couldn't wait until our own place was ready. The look on Bella's face would be priceless.

Now that the property had finally been purchased, I was letting my design team take over. I wasn't going to go to crazy with the interior of the mansion, though. Bella and I could decide on all of that once I'd unveiled her gift on her birthday, but the structure of the mansion needed a lot of work. Once it was finished, it was going to be stunning.

When I got home, I found Bella lying across one of the comfortable couches in the living room, reading a book. Fuck me, she was _still_ in that red top I'd ripped off her body earlier, and those fuck-hot shorts. I had to compose myself before I pounced.

"How was your day, Dear?" Bella giggled, looking up at me as I leaned over the couch.

"You haven't changed," I smirked, running my fingertips down her torso. "You know the effect this outfit had on me earlier."

"Edward, can we talk before we get carried away?" Bella suddenly became very serious, pushing my hand away. "I haven't changed yet because…something has been playing on my mind."

"What's wrong, Baby?" I asked, moving to kneel in front of her. "You're not still worried about what Tanya said, are you? You know you're the only girl for me. I love you so fucking much."

"I know, it's not just that. I saw Tanya outside after I left…"

"What did that bitch do?" I seethed, clenching my fists. If that bitch had upset my girl, I'd make her fucking pay!

"She didn't do anything. It was more what she said." I urged her to continue, taking her hand in mine. "I think I'm being watched."

"What do you mean?"

"Tanya said something about someone being right about me. That I always run when things get tough. Edward, the only person who could hate me that much is Alec, and he's dead."

I moved to join her on the couch, pulling her into my arms. "Hush. It's okay, Baby. If someone is watching you, they'll have to get through me first."

"Will it ever end?"

"We still have enemies, Baby, and unfortunately you're their biggest pawn to get to me."

"Are you going to do a full background check on Tanya? She's working for someone. She has to be."

"I can do better than that," I smirked, pulling my phone out. I dialed Jake's number.

He answered after the third ring. "What's up, Boss?"

"Jake, I need you to pay a visit to Tanya Denali. Bella and I would like to have a chat with her. Can you drop her by the mansion, please? And tell Miss Denali that it _isn't _a request. She _will_ go with you if she knows what's good for her." Bella's lips curved into a smile as I stroked her back.

"Sure thing, Boss. I'll be a quick as I can." With that, we both hung up.

"If Miss Denali is paying us a visit, I should freshen up." Bella's voice was laced in passion.

"Good idea. I think I should join you," I smirked, standing up and offering my hand to help her up. The moment Bella was stood, I lifted her up over my shoulder, smacking her ass as I rushed upstairs. We'd have to make this quick; I knew it wouldn't be long before Jake arrived with Miss Denali.

"How do I look?" Bella giggled, straightening her dress. Like my girl needed to ask—she always looked beautiful.

"Stunning. If we didn't have a visitor on their way, I'd attack that pussy of yours at least another four times before fucking you raw with my cock. While you still had that dress on, I might add."

"Ugh, you and your dirty mouth." She hit my chest playfully.

"You love my dirty mouth," I winked, smacking her ass before we finally made our way downstairs.

Jake was waiting in the hallway as we began to descend.

"Did she come quietly?" I asked.

"If you can call sobbing like a baby quietly, then yes," Jake snorted. "I think she thought I was going to try something, but even _I_ have standards." Bella snigger as Jake winked at her. "She's in the living room being watched by a few runners."

"Thank you, Jake. That will be all. I'll get one of the runners to drop Miss Denali off somewhere once Bella and I have finished questioning her." I took Bella's hand in mine, wanting to show a united front. If Tanya had any information, she _would_ tell us tonight.

"M…Mr…Mr. Leoni, whatever you think I've done…I can assure you…it's not true." Tanya was a quivering mess. Her makeup was running down her face and her eyes were blotchy from all the tears.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, Miss Denali, and depending on your answers, I will let you go." Bella's eyes widened at my statement, but years of being in this line of work had taught me that you had to use a scare tactic with informers if you wanted quick answers.

"I…I…don't know…"

"I haven't asked anything yet," I threatened, interrupting her. Tanya closed her eyes and began to tremble as I continued. "Who do you work for Miss Denali?"

"Miami Office Recruitment," she frowned. "You already know this."

"He doesn't mean your job," Bella spat. I had to hold my girl back as she lunged for Tanya. Fuck, I loved this side of her. "Who the fuck were you talking about earlier at Edward's office?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I need you to think really carefully. If I discover that you've lied to me again, I won't be held responsible for my actions. I already know you're working for someone, Tanya. I've been keeping a tail on you. Did you really think it would be that easy?" Yeah, I was calling her bluff in hopes that she would crack.

"Oh, Mr. Leoni, I'm so sorry," Tanya wailed, dropping to her knees and clutching at my pants. "He offered me money for information. I really didn't see the harm. I'm not working for him—I don't even know who he is. Please…don't kill me. I didn't tell him anything, I swear."

"What information did he want?" I asked, kicking her hands away from my leg.

"Basic things. Miss Swan's daily schedule. Your appointments for the week." Some fucker _was _trying to follow my girl and me. I was fucking furious!

"I need you to tell my runners everything you know, Miss Denali, and I mean _everything_." Tanya nodded, wiping her eyes. She was still sitting on the floor. To be honest, that was where she belonged.

"Thank you, Mr. Leoni, I will be forever in your debt." She was going for my leg again.

"Get your fucking hands off him!" Bella fumed, pulling me closer toward her. "I thought I already made it crystal clear. Stay. Away. From. My. Man!" I tried to hide my smirk, but I fucking loved Bella's possessive side. We were so similar when it came to our love for each other.

"Are we done here?" I turned to Bella, stroking her back lovingly.

"I think so," Bella beamed as I took her hand in mine.

"Make sure she tells you everything," I muttered to my runners as Bella and I began to leave.

"Who do you think it could be?" Bella stressed as I followed her into the kitchen.

"My first guess would be James, but we'll look into it, Baby, don't worry." Bella fit snugly into my chest when I pulled her toward me. "Let's just enjoy a nice dinner and have dessert in bed," I cooed. "I go to Chicago in a few days, and spending the night away from you will be pure torture. Especially now that I know some fucker is watching you."

"You're right." Bella pulled me down toward her lips, running her hands into my hair as the kiss began to consume us. "How about we have dessert first?" she purred, pulling my earlobe with her teeth. That was all it took for me to pick my girl up by her ass and rush to our bedroom.

**~~~WON~~~**

"Are you missing her yet?" I'd lost count of how many times Emmett had asked me that since we'd left Miami. If he carried on, he was going to get a fist in his face.

"Why don't you try and focus on the task at hand?" Jasper suggested to him, looking over the top of his book.

"I bet Edward is thinking of a _task_ that might involve using a _hand_," Emmett snorted.

"I shouldn't have brought you," I glared. "Maybe next time I'll bring Jake."

"You'd really replace me with Jake?" He looked truly offended. _Take _that_ fucker. I can tease, too. _

"I might if you keep up with this shit," I mused, going back to checking my emails while Emmett sulked in his seat.

When the plane touched down, I was shocked to see Ben waiting on the tarmac for me.

"Ben, it's been too long!" I greeted, patting him on the back. "You didn't have to meet me, though."

"I wanted to," he grinned. "Life looks as if it's been treating you well."

"I can't complain. My life is pretty perfect now."

"I'm glad," he replied, showing me through the airport.

I couldn't even _explain_ how it felt as the SUV pulled into the Volturi estate. So many things had changed, but the mansion looked just the same.

"Is this creeping you out, too, Boss?" Emmett muttered, nudging me.

"A little," I admitted as the car came to a stop.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I walked into the mansion—the memories flooding back to me. The kitchen…fuck, the things Bella and I had done in that kitchen. That first kiss after we'd had our wild night had been in there. The grand staircase…I remembered carrying her up those stairs so many times. The game room, where Alec liked to play the big man. Nothing had really change except for a few faces that were missing. Loved ones and enemies alike…gone—all because I fell in love with Bella. I still wouldn't change it, and if I had to fight for her all over again, I would.

Marcus was sitting at his desk in Aro's old office when I walked in. I'd left my boys with Ben in the kitchen. For a split second, when I blinked, I could still picture Aro sitting there.

"Edward," Marcus stood up from behind his desk. "My boy, it's been too long."

"How are you, Marcus?"

"I'm getting there," he sighed, offering me the seat in front of his desk. "It's not easy trying to get all of Aro's affairs in order."

"Have you had any news on Caius?"

"My sources have informed me that he _is_ under James Carelli's protection."

"All you have to do is ask and I can flush him out for you."

"You're busy enough, my boy. I can't ask that of you."

"It really wouldn't be any trouble." I fucking meant it. It would have been my pleasure. Caius had betrayed his own brother. He was no better than Alec, and deserved the same fate.

"I know, Edward, but I didn't bring you here to take down my brother."

"We'll do that another day, then," I mused, smirking.

"Perhaps," he chuckled, pulling out his bottle of whiskey. "Would you care for a glass?"

"I better not," I sighed. "Bella has me under strict orders. I need to cut down on my whiskey intake."

"Congratulations, by the way. I couldn't be happier for you. Aro would have been proud to hear the news, too."

"Thank you. I have to admit I never thought the day would come, but I can't wait to make Bella my wife."

"Isabella will make a fine mafia wife. Aro always saw that in her. The pair of you will be untouchable."

"I know I'm a stronger man thanks to her love."

"I see great things in store for you and Isabella, Edward. You've made quite the name for yourself in Miami in such a short amount of time. You truly are your father's son."

"Bella and my family have been the making of me. It's all been effortless with them by my side."

"You're a born leader. I told Aro that the night we saw your first fight at City Limits."

"I remember him telling me that." I sighed to myself, fighting back the pain. Aro's death would always be heavy on my heart.

"It wasn't your fault, Edward. Please don't keep carrying this guilt around with you."

"It's hard to let go after everything Alec put Bella and me through."

"It's in the past. We both have to move on."

"Are you managing to do that?" I was concerned for Marcus. He would be all alone if it weren't for Ben.

"Ben has been a blessing. You were right about him. Did he tell you that he and Heidi are dating?"

"No, that's great news!" Something told me that was more a tactical move than anything. I knew for sure Heidi was Ben's type, but marrying Heidi would allow him to take over from Marcus one day. That was the most important thing. I was grateful I was marrying for love, not for some family alliance.

"So, what are these plans for sharing our drug source. Don't keep me in suspense."

"If we're going to talk drug shipments right away, I _will_ take that glass of whiskey. Just don't tell Bella," I joked, watching Marcus pour us both a glass.

By the end of my visit to Chicago, Marcus and I had doubled our shipment order with Diego. This would involve expanding his land, and I was more than happy to put in the extra cash that was needed to secure it. It wouldn't take me too long to make the money back, anyway. I had a clean, reliable source. That was all that mattered. I was going to be laundering a lot of the drug money through my new business. Mr. Hitchman had already set up a few false accounts to move the money into.

I took a drive around the east and west district with Jasper the next day. We paid Frankie a visit while we were there. Maria had gone off to college and fallen in love with a guy who was studying law, I was happy for them. Frankie had always wanted the best for his daughter.

The rave run looked just the same, and I had an urge to slip on my running shoes and just lose myself for a few moments. It had always helped me to clear my head in the past, but Jasper reminded me that I wasn't _that_ Edward anymore. I was the Boss of Miami. I guess the memories were getting to me a little, and that was the lowest moment for me, the only time I let my guard down. I called Bella, knowing her voice would soothe me, and it did. We didn't talk much, but when she told me to hurry up and come home to her, everything made sense. Wherever Bella was—that was my home. I had to let the memories of Chicago go. As I got ready to return back to Miami, I finally felt as if I could put it all behind me.

"Oh, one last thing, Edward," Ben called just as I was about to get into the SUV and head to the airport. I frowned at him. I'd already cleaned him out in two rounds of poker last night…what else did he want to lose? "Follow me."

I did as he asked, following him around to the back of the mansion. I'd been wondering where Emmett and Jasper had disappeared to. My eyes fell on them, polishing my Aston Martin DB9 Convertible. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about _my_ car. Fucking hell, I _loved_ this car!

"Marcus thought you'd want to take her back with you. I believe your men have made all the travel arrangements to get her back to Miami."

"Fucking hell! I thought Alec would have torched her," I gasped, running my hands over the hood. This car was going to look fucking amazing with the Miami sun shining on it.

"She's a beauty," Ben commented as Jasper threw me the keys.

"Can I ride with you, Boss?" Emmett asked excitedly. "You know how much I fucking love this car."

"No, I think I'll take this ride alone, if you don't mind, Em. You boys can follow behind me in the SUV." I slid into the driver's seat. Fuck, it felt like coming home. When I reached the highway, I hit the gas hard. Shit, my baby had some power.

My girl was going to love it when I got this car back to Miami. Mmm…I could just imagine all the naughty things we could do in it in, too. My perverted mind was actually going crazy with all the imagines.

I pushed the gas pedal to the floor, suddenly desperate to get myself and my car back to Miami as quickly as possible.

* * *

**A/N** Thank you to everyone who has joined our FB group this last week! If you haven't yet and want to, the link is on our profile. We'll be posting teasers, pictures, music, and more for WON, as well as discussing things and answering questions about YOM and WON. Come join us for some fun!  
Again, we also want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! This story wouldn't be what it is without your support! See you next week for Bella's POV!


	10. Chapter 10 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N Happy 4th of July to everyone in America today! And it's a few days late, but Happy Canada Day to all our Canadian readers! Enjoy the chapter and we'll see you at the bottom!**

**Bella's mood song: **_**Independence Day**_** by Martina McBride—You'll understand why after reading the chapter, and no, it has nothing to do with the fact that today is Independence Day in the United States. (That only adds to it.)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I stood outside the mansion pacing and waiting…waiting and pacing. Edward had been delayed in Chicago but he wouldn't tell me why. All he said when he called was that he wasn't going to make his flight and it would take him a few extra days to get home because he had some stuff he needed to take care of.

I had been going out of my mind for the last two days, worried that something was terribly wrong. He had assured me everything was fine, but he was being so cryptic that I found it hard to believe. Hence the reason I was currently outside, wearing the pavement down with my pacing.

I heard the sound of the engine before I saw it, and all my worries were forgotten because I _knew_ the reason for his delay. Edward had driven his car back to Miami.

I had a big grin on my face when he finally turned up the drive to the mansion, and was at his door before he even had it open. I absolutely _loved_ his car—almost as much as I loved him.

"Alec didn't drive it into the lake?" I laughed as soon as Edward was out of the car and pulling me into his arms. I didn't get to say much else as his lips crashed against mine and he pinned me to the side of the car.

When our lips finally broke apart, we were both panting heavily, desperate for air. "Fuck, Baby, I missed you so damn much," he finally whispered as he moved his lips down to kiss my jaw and behind my ear. Every time he did that, it sent shivers down my spine.

"I missed you, too, Edward, but if you _ever_ give me a heart attack like that again, I swear I'll…mmm…"

My words turned into a moan as soon as he pulled my earlobe into his mouth and started nibbling on it. "I thought we could go for a ride and get some dinner, and then when it got a little darker, maybe…"

He pulled back and raised his eyebrows suggestively as he ran his hand from my neck to my chest, stopping to softly rub his thumb over my nipple. Of course, it hardened instantly at his touch and I could feel myself getting wet. Fuck! It had only been four days, but I was on fire for this man.

It didn't take much convincing on his part to get me to agree. After quickly changing into a short purple, flowery sundress, we were off on a nice long drive along Historic Route 1. We stopped at a little family restaurant to have dinner, and once the sun started to set, Edward found a little pullout that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean. It was absolutely breathtaking to look at as the sun set behind us.

It was also secluded, thanks to the three SUVs that were following us. Our security details set up a perimeter so it was just Edward and me…and his gorgeous car.

"So you never did tell me how you got your car back," I whispered as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I thought it would have been the first thing that Alec destroyed. He knew how much you loved it."

Edward chuckled as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Honestly, I never asked how she survived. I was just so happy to have her back."

"They kept her in decent condition, but the interior could use a good detailing," I observed, calculating my next move carefully. It was exciting to be back in this car in more ways than one.

Edward looked around us and then at me, and when our eyes met, I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. The car would definitely need a good detailing by the time we were done in here. The world around us disappeared as our lips crashed together and we got lost in each other.

**~~~WON~~~**

It had been a week since Edward got back from Chicago and nearly two since the confrontation with Tanya. Before he left for his trip, he had contacted a private investigator that came highly recommended by Carlisle. The guy's name was Rich Alcore, and had done work for the Leonis for nearly twenty years. He was pushing fifty, but was tough as nails according to Carlisle, and wouldn't put up with anyone's shit.

Edward and I were currently at his office, sitting in the conference room as we waited for Rich to arrive. I had met Shelly Cope for the first time that morning, and was pleased that she was exactly how Edward described her—not that I would ever doubt him. She was about my height, with salt and pepper hair and the kindest hazel eyes I had ever seen. Her smile was genuine, as was her work ethic. She was exactly how I pictured a grandmother would be with the way she doted on us as we waited.

"Mr. Leoni, are you sure I can't get you or your lovely lady a bottle of water or anything? It's really no bother," she asked for the third time in twenty minutes.

Edward just shook his head and chuckled as he squeezed my hand under the table. "No, thank you, Mrs. Cope. We are perfectly fine. Would you just show Mr. Alcore in when he gets here."

"Of course, Sir. Just call me if you change your mind." With that, she left the room.

"She's a thousand times better than Tanya was," I stated as I watched her take a seat at her desk. "Then again, _anyone _would have been better than Tanya."

Edward laughed out loud and then pulled me from my chair into his lap. "Fuck, Bella, I love when you get all possessive and jealous."

I wanted to argue with his statement, but I couldn't. I was very possessive of Edward, and Tanya had threatened to steal him away from me. That's bound to make anyone's green-eyed monster rear it's ugly head.

I wouldn't have had the chance to argue anyway, because Edward quickly claimed my mouth in a feverish kiss. Things were just getting heated when there was a soft knock at the door. A little embarrassed, I was quick to climb off Edward's lap and sit in my own seat. What made me flame bright red was when Mrs. Cope winked at me as she led Rich into the room. It was clear she knew exactly what we had been up to.

Rich was an older gentleman, probably close in age to Mrs. Cope. If I had to guess, I would say he was in his mid to late fifties. The way he was eyeing her as they walked in told me he might be interested in her, too.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee or a bottle of water, Mr. Alcore?" Mrs. Cope asked politely.

He smiled at her while he answered. "A cup of coffee would be great, but please, call me Rich."

"Mr. Leoni, can I get anything for you or Miss Swan while I'm at it?" Edward just shook his head as he reached for Rich's hand. "I'll be right back with your coffee then, Rich." The blush on her cheeks was endearing as she left the room. It looked like there may have been a mutual attraction between them.

After Mrs. Cope came back with Rich's coffee and then left again, we got down to business. "Alright, Rich, please tell me you have good news and found out who it was that Miss Denali was working for."

Rich opened a file folder that he had brought with him and slid it across the table to Edward and I. "I'm sorry, Mr. Leoni, but whoever it was that hired Miss Denali, knew how to cover their tracks. I had her followed, cloned her cell phone, pulled her bank records, and nothing. She deposited five thousand dollars into her account the day she started working for you, but it was a cash deposit, so there's no way to trace it. There was a number that called her several times, but it was a burner phone and completely untraceable."

"And you didn't come up with anything when you were following her? No one suspicious approached her on the street? How long did you watch her." I could tell Edward was frustrated with the news. He didn't like to leave things up in the air, and that's exactly where they were right now. If we didn't have a way of tracking down who hired Tanya, then we would have to be extra cautious until we did.

"I can assure you, Mr. Leoni, I did everything I could to find this guy, but I have a feeling he knew you'd be looking so he took precautions. I followed Miss Denali for a week and a half and didn't turn up anything. He's either extremely intelligent, or he knows his way around the law."

When we had what little information there was, we said our goodbyes to Rich and walked back to Edward's office. As soon as the door closed, he led me to his couch and then sat down, pulling me into his lap. "Baby, I promise we'll figure this out, okay?"

He was trying to be strong for me, but I could hear the concern in his voice. I wasn't sure which was worse—knowing there was a threat out there, or _not_ knowing who the threat was. I could only assume that the second only added fuel to the first.

"It's okay, Edward. We'll do what we have to do until we figure it out. I know you'll do whatever you can to make sure I'm safe."

He looked up at me and kissed me soundly. "You're everything to me, Bella, and I would give my life to protect you."

"I know that, Babe. You've proven that more than once."

Just as he moved in to kiss me again, we were interrupted by another knock at his door.

"Mr. Leoni, your uncle is here to see you," Mrs. Cope announced after Edward called for her to come in. I was about to get up off his lap when she spoke again. "Oh, don't you go moving on my account, Miss Swan. I remember what it was like to be young and in love." She showed Carlisle into the office and then left quietly.

With me still nestled in Edward's arms on the couch, he explained to Carlisle what Rich had said. Together, the two of them worked out how to increase security and move men around so everything still got done. Normally I would steer clear of conversations like that, but I was safe in Edward's arms, and he showed no sign of letting me go.

**~~~WON~~~**

A month had passed since Tanya was fired, and we were still no closer to finding out who hired her than we were then. Life continued to move forward though, because neither Edward nor I were going to let it affect us.

Classes at the studio were going well, and we were starting to plan out a recital that would be held in November. I thought doing it after my birthday but before the wedding would be perfect. It wasn't going to be anything big or fancy, but something that would help the girls feel important. Each age group would be doing a song, and that's what our practices for the next few months would be focusing on.

Bree had been coming on a regular basis, too, which made me really happy. She still hadn't opened up to me, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I was actually looking forward to seeing her today, because she told me on Tuesday that she had something exciting to share with me after today's class.

When she walked in the studio, my stomach dropped. Not only was she sporting a black eye, but she was wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants, _not_ something appropriate to dance in. I could tell she was unsure of whether she should have come or not, so I smiled sincerely at her as I approached.

"Hi, Bree! I'm so glad you could make it today," I told her as I pulled her into a hug. Apparently I squeezed a little too tight, because she winced at the contact. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

Her eyes instantly dropped to the floor and she started fidgeting with her fingers. As she did so, several red flags went up in my mind. Bree didn't avoid eye contact with me anymore, and hadn't in the last few weeks. That, and she had stopped fidgeting as much. Something was seriously wrong, and I planned to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I came to tell you that I wouldn't be staying for today's class. I just didn't want you to worry. I should be getting home though."

There was no way in _hell_ I was going to let her walk out that door until I had a chance to talk to her, so I led her back to my office to give us some privacy. "Bree, Honey, I don't want you leaving until we have a chance to talk. Can you tell me who gave you the black eye?" I was pushing her and I knew it, but we were out of time. If I wanted to do something to save this sweet girl, now was my chance.

I started to second guess myself when she began trembling and sobbing. "I can't…tell you…I'm s…so…sorry," she sobbed brokenly.

"Shh, Sweetheart. It's okay," I cooed in an attempt to soothe her. "You're safe now and I won't let anyone hurt you." I glanced at the clock and knew that I needed to get back out there to start class, so I pulled her over to the couch. "Bree, can you look at me, please?"

It took her a minute, but her eyes finally opened and met mine. "Can you promise me something?" At her nod, I continued. "Alice isn't here today, so I really need to get back out there and teach the class. Can you promise me you won't go anywhere? I want to help you, but I can't do that if you leave."

"B…bu…but he'll be really mad at me if I'm not home when he gets back from the bar."

"He's not going to hurt you, Bree, I swear. I need you to promise me though. Can you do that?"

She looked like she was thinking really hard, but finally nodded her head and whispered, "I promise."

"Okay, I'm going out to teach the class, but I will come right back as soon as all the girls leave. Why don't you lie down on the couch and try to take a nap? You look exhausted, Sweetie." I stood up and helped her lay down, then covered her with the small throw blanket that had been draped over the back. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

With that, I kissed her forehead carefully and then turned to head back out to the main dance floor. The girls were all in the middle of their stretches when I walked out, and I felt a surge of pride flow through me. I didn't even have to ask them to start warming up—they were doing it on their own.

The hour passed by quickly, and before I knew it, I was back in my office, looking down at a still sleeping Bree. The sleeve of her shirt had risen up in her sleep, and her exposed forearm had a dark bruise on it, clearly in the shape of a hand. _That motherfucker! _

Tears were streaming down my face as I quietly grabbed my cell phone and stepped outside my office door. Edward picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Baby! Is class over already?"

I couldn't answer him right away because I was so overcome with emotion. After swallowing thickly several times, I managed to clear the lump in my throat and I sobbed into the phone. "Ed…ward, it's Bree."

I didn't have to explain any further. Edward was already giving orders to Emmett to bring him to the studio—I just prayed he wasn't far away.

"I'll be there in five minutes, Baby, I promise."

And he was. As soon as he got there, he pulled me into his arms and held me to his chest. "Baby, what's wrong? What's going on with Bree?"

I pulled out of his arms and took his hand, leading him back into the office where Bree was still sleeping on the couch. If it weren't for her black eye and bruised body, she might actually look peaceful. That was all I could see, though.

Edward took one look at her, turned around, and walked right back out with his phone in hand. "Jake, I need you to track down Bree's father for me. He and I need to have another talk."

There was silence for a few minutes before Edward spoke again. "I don't give a fuck if he's not home. Find him…NOW! I want that sonofabitch in my office at the casino in an hour." He didn't wait for a response before hanging up.

"What are you going to do, Edward?" I asked once I'd finally regained a bit of composure. "We can't let her go back there tonight."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"No, but it's not hard to guess."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know, Baby, and I'm so fucking sorry. I guess her dad slipped the tail we had on him. We'll find him, though, and I'll _talk _to him."

"What do we do until then?"

"Well, we need to find someplace for her to stay. Does she have any friends she can stay with until we get this all sorted out?"

My heart fell at his words. I knew she didn't have any friends or family, but it was more than that. _I _wanted to be the one to help her. _I_ wanted to bring her home and let her stay with me. _I_ wanted to be the one she opened up to. Trying to hide my reaction, I took a deep breath and spoke. "I don't know, but I guess we can go wake her up and ask her."

I apparently didn't do a good job of hiding it, because Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "Baby, do you want to bring her home with us for the night? I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind."

Unsure if he was serious or not, I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really, Baby," he said before kissing my lips softly. "Let's bring her home."

We called Esme before we went back in to wake Bree up, and she readily agreed to let us bring her home. I never doubted it for a second, but didn't want to rude and just assume.

Bree agreed to come with us, albeit reluctantly. She was terrified of what her father would do to her when she finally did go home, but Edward had somehow reassured her. She curled up beside me in the back of the SUV while Edward sat up front with Emmett, who drove us back to the mansion.

Bree's eyes just about popped out of her head as we pulled into the drive. "You live here?" she asked in awe.

"We do," I answered with a smile as I led her up to the door. Edward walked us inside and then excused himself to go to the casino. I understood why he was leaving, I was just praying that he could finally resolve the situation with Bree's father.

She and I met Esme in the kitchen, and I wasn't at all surprised to find freshly made cookies already on the cooling racks. I introduced the two of them, and they instantly bonded, so I invited Esme to join us in my room while we painted our toenails.

While the polish was drying, Bree finally opened up to me about what happened. She explained that her dad had gotten drunk one day and and used her as a punching bag after grabbing her and slapping her face.

I wanted to tear that bastard limb from limb, but I never let my emotions show. I could tell Esme was struggling to keep hers in check, as well.

After about an hour or so, Esme excused herself and I pulled out one of Edward's t-shirts for Bree to wear. As she was changing, I caught sight of her torso and nearly broke into tears. It was no wonder she winced at my hug when she first got to the studio. Her entire body was one giant bruise. It wouldn't surprise me if she had several cracked ribs.

I slipped into an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers, as well, and when we were both changed, we lay down on the bed to wait for Edward. Bree fell asleep in my arms almost instantly, and I had to fight hard to not start sobbing. Even if only for tonight, she was safe and loved.

I woke up a while later to the sound of the bedroom door opening. When Edward spotted us lying in bed, he froze and stared. It took quite a bit of convince him to come join us. With me lying in the middle, Edward snuggled up to my back and I snuggled up to Bree. For the space of an hour until I fell asleep again, I could picture something like this in my future—Edward spooning me while I spooned our own little girl. I knew it was a long way off, but at least it was a possibility.

* * *

**A/N Several of you were worried because of our teaser we posted on Monday, but you have to remember, it's just a teaser. Bree is okay, as you can see, and will continue to play a fairly large part in the story. If you didn't read the teaser but are interested in future teasers, come join our FB group. (If you're reading on FFN, the link is on our profile. If you're reading on TWCS, the link is at the end of the last chapter.) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please take a second to let us know what you thought! See you next Thursday! **


	11. Chapter 11 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N It's Thursday, and you know what that means! Enjoy the update! (Bee is on holiday, so I wasn't able to get her mood song for this chapter, but we'll post it later on our FB page. Stop by and see us!)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

**EPOV**

"I warned you, motherfucker," I snarled, slamming my fist hard into Bree's father's stomach. "How does it feel being on the receiving end for once? How can you beat up your _own _fucking daughter? Men like you make me fucking sick." I grabbed his hair, forcing him to the ground as I kicked him in the ribs. I heard a crunch as they fractured. This fucker was going to pay!

The boys and I were down a back alley on the east side. It was easy to guess this asshole would be getting drunk at a bar somewhere.

"Boss," Jasper called, grabbing my arm just before I was about ram my foot into the fucker's gut again. "You'll kill him if you carry on." Jazz had a point. I had gotten a little carried away, but seeing Bella upset earlier…it had affected me. Bree having the shit beaten out of her by someone she should have been able to trust was bad enough, but knowing Bella had once suffered that same fate…fuck, it stirred things inside me. I couldn't control my rage. I _would_ have killed this fucker if Jasper hadn't stopped me.

"This is your last fucking warning," I seethed. "Your daughter will be staying at my mansion until you can assure me that you've got your shit together. Do you understand?" He nodded from the ground, still clutching his stomach. "Next time you lay a hand on her, I _will_ fucking kill you! I suggest you use this time to think about that and get your fucking act together, you worthless, drunken piece of shit!" I kick him one last time and finally stormed off.

"Whoa!" Emmett gasped once we were back in the SUV. "One more cracked rib and I reckon you would have punctured his lung, Boss."

"The fucker had it coming. I warned him." I stretched my arms out, cracking my knuckles. Everything seemed to be coming at Bella and me from all angles right now, so it felt good to let out some aggression.

Bella was already in bed when I got back. I did a double take when I spotted Bree on the other side of the bed next to her. There was a fucking kid in our bed! A fucking _kid_! What was she doing in our bed? Couldn't she sleep down the hall? It wasn't like we didn't have enough bedrooms.

"It's okay, Edward," Bella whispered, pulling the covers back. "Bree is fast asleep."

"Why is she in _our_ bed?" I stood motionless by the bedroom door. Why the fuck couldn't I move?

"She was scared…I couldn't just leave her by herself. It's okay, I promise. Get changed into your sweats and a T-shirt. I'll be in the middle so you won't even know she's here." I reluctantly got changed and slipped into bed. It wasn't long until we were all fast asleep.

**~~~WON~~~**

I was up early the next morning, and despite what Bella said, it wasn't the best night's sleep I'd ever had. I always woke up with certain_ urges _for my girl,and well…with Bree fast asleep in our bed, I had to satisfy those urges another way. I went for a five-mile run on the treadmill and did a few rounds on the punching bag. It was great having a gym at the mansion.

"You're up early this morning," Esme smiled, greeting me when I walked into the kitchen for some ice cold water once I'd finished my workout.

"I had a restless night. I didn't want to disturb Bella or the kid," I muttered, wiping my face with my towel.

"I'm so proud of you and Bella for helping that poor child."

"She'll be staying with us for a few days. I've already informed her father that he needs to change his ways before I allow her back under his protection."

"Maybe you should start to look into any other family members she might have?" That wasn't a bad idea. I'd talk to Bella about that when she woke up. "How are the house plans going?"

"Really good. The building work will be completed a week before Bella's birthday."

"I can't believe you two will be moving out," Esme pouted. "I just got you back."

"We won't be that far away, Aunt Esme. This is just something I need to do for Bella and myself."

"Edward," Esme touched my arm. "I understand. You need your space." I nodded with a smirk. I fucking loved my aunt. She reminded me of my mother in so many ways. I could see why they had been good friends all those years ago. Esme left soon after, and I quickly showered and changed before the boys arrived.

I sat at the kitchen table drinking my freshly brewed coffee when I caught sight of two bewildered eyes watching me. Great, the kid was up before Bella. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I couldn't make her breakfast or anything. Hell, I couldn't even use the microwave in this kitchen. It had too many buttons.

Bree cautiously moved toward the table and slipped into one of the chairs in front of me.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, looking down at my coffee mug. Why was I so fucking nervous? I was Edward Leoni. I fucking _owned_ this city, and yet this kid was freaking me out.

"Okay," she mumbled, playing with her hands on the table.

"Is Bella still asleep?" Bree nodded. "How about a cup of coffee?" Kids drank coffee, right?

"I've never tried coffee before," Bree whispered, stretching to try and look into my cup.

"You've never tried coffee?" I asked, pretending to sound horrified. "And _how_ old are you?"

"Thirteen." She smiled slightly, watching me get up and walk over to the coffee maker.

"Well, Bree, today you will try some freshly brewed coffee."

"What's going on in here?" I heard Bella call from the doorway.

"Edward is letting me try some freshly brewed coffee," Bree beamed, looking between the two of us. Bella was already making her way over to me. I pecked her lips the moment she was standing in front of me.

"Coffee is okay for her, right?" I whispered.

"Yes, but make it a milky one," Bella giggled, resting her head on my shoulder.

I filled Bella in on what had happened with Bree's father yesterday. She seemed relieved that Bree would be staying with us for a few days, and agreed that we needed to look into her family history. Anyone would be better than her father to take care of her right now.

I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach when I said goodbye to Bella and Bree once the boys arrived. I had no idea what the fuck was up with me, but I liked this motherly side of Bella.

"Look at you," Jasper mused as he got into the car with me.

"What?"

"You're quite the family man, Edward. It's like I've walked into the fucking twilight zone or something."

"Fuck off," I snorted. "We're just helping the poor kid out."

"Uh huh, sure," Jasper teased. "So…where to first, Boss?"

"The Casino. We need to find a lead on this fucker watching Bella, Jazz. He's hiding himself too well to not pose a threat."

"Who do you suspect it could be, Boss? You're pretty good at judging these things."

"I have no fucking idea, but I don't think it's James. This isn't his style. Plus, those personal statements about Bella—something just doesn't add up."

"We'll find the fucker, Boss. Don't worry."

The casino was quiet when Jasper and I walked through into the back office. I hadn't been down here for a few weeks; there was no need now that I had my legitimate office downtown.

"Okay, if it's not James, then who?" Jasper asked as I closed the door. "You must have a few ideas."

"I've pissed off a lot of people in this city, Jazz. It could be anyone. If only we had some form of proof. I feel like I'm chasing a fucking ghost. How can there be no trace of him? Even threatening Tanya didn't work."

"If he's being so personal about Bella, surely that shows it's someone we've dealt with before."

"Maybe," I mused, looking through the paperwork on Jasper's desk. Something with my name written in pen caught my eye. "What's this?" I asked, pulling the brown envelope out.

"I haven't seen that before. It must have been delivered today." It was odd for me to receive a handwritten letter, especially at the casino. Opening the letter, I frowned at Jazz.

I fisted the envelope as I read the note.

_**Mr. Leoni, **_

_**That bitch by your side is a worthless whore! I do hope you're making good use of her before you get bored. You'll soon realize how worthless she is, too. **_

_**Bella Swan owes me, and I can assure you, I **_**will **_**make myself known when I am ready to collect, and you better be in a generous mood, if you want to get rid of me. **_

_**Regards,**_

_**A face from that bitch's past!**_

"The fucker!" I snarled, grabbing my phone. Jasper took the note from me and began to read it.

I needed my boys to check any new faces that had arrived in Miami in the last few weeks. It seemed whoever this fucker was, he was linked to Bella's past somehow.

**~~~WON~~~**

"You're quiet today," Bella mused over lunch the next day. I hadn't told her about the letter. She'd be mad if she knew I was keeping it from her, but I wasn't going to worry that until I knew exactly what we were dealing with. I had a meeting with Francis Applewood, who worked for the FBI, later. I'd met him months ago at the charity event where I beat up the chief of police. I was hoping to get some answers with Francis' help.

"Sorry, Love," I smiled.

"You know you can talk to me. I understand that I can't know all the ins and outs, but I'm here for you. I always will be."

"I know that, Baby," I sighed, taking her hands over the table. "I just have a lot going on today."

"You should have told me. We didn't have to meet for lunch."

"I wanted to see you," I smirked. "You didn't mind leaving Bree for an hour, did you?" I suddenly thought.

"She's with Esme," Bella smiled, squeezing my hand. "We'll need to talk to her about returning to school when she is feeling better."

"You're better at that stuff than me, " I winced. I was sure the kid was still scared of me, if I was being honest.

"Don't be silly. I think Bree has a soft spot for you. She pouted when I told her I was having lunch with you."

"That was probably because you had to leave her, not because you were seeing me," I winked.

"How is Jasper getting on with tracing her family?"

"I've got Jake looking into it, too. I'm sure we'll find a lead soon."

"I hope so," my girl sighed sadly. "It can't be easy for her…living with strangers, knowing that her own father doesn't give a shit." I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was speaking from experience.

"Some men don't see what's right in front of them. Bree's father will realize in time what he's lost and it will be too late. The same with your father, Baby. He doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as you. He'll spend the rest of his life knowing what he did and regretting it, while you won't even give him a second thought because we'll be too busy being happy." Bella closed her eyes for a short second, so I took the opportunity to lean across the table and kiss her. "I love you, so fucking much. I think we should have a quick tumble in my car before I take you back to the mansion. It's parked out back." Bella giggled against my lips. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," she whispered, kissing me back. _I fucking loved my girl. _

"You were longer at lunch than planned," Jake mused as I walked into my office. He and Emmett were already waiting for me.

"I needed to take Bella back to the mansion," I lied. Fuck, my girl knew how to drive me crazy. Her back had been pressed to my front as I sat in the drivers side of my Aston Martin. Images of her gripping the steering wheel as I bounced her up and down on my cock clouded my mind. Bella was so fucking sexy. It hadn't taken us long to both explode, either. We'd been like fucking animals, overtaken by our need for each other.

It had been a few days since we'd had sex because Bree was _still _sharing our bed. I needed to kick her out by next week, though. She could have a bedroom down the hall from us. I was a generous guy, but I had needs.

"Boss, is your fly undone?" Emmett asked. _The fucker! _I wasn't falling for that. I knew I'd done it back up earlier.

"We better leave. Francis is meeting us on the outskirts of town in half an hour," Jasper mused, walking into the office. "Good lunch, Boss?"

"Oh, I'm sure he even had dessert," Emmett snorted, nudging me. I couldn't hide my smirk this time.

"How do you get away with it? Edward would have put a bullet between any other guys' eyes by now if they'd said half the shit you come out with," I heard Jake say to Emmett once we were in the SUV.

I had a convoy of cars following me today. The outskirts were the safest place to meet Francis, but also the most dangerous if someone had heard about our secret meeting.

"Edward loves me," Emmett grinned.

"Shut the fuck up," I called, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I don't mean in a sexual way, Boss."

"Em, just concentrate on the road, or I _will _put a bullet between your eyes," I teased.

Francis was already waiting for me at the small bar we'd picked near the highway when I arrived.

"What can I for you, Mr. Leoni?" he asked once I'd joined him in one of the booths.

"I need you to find whoever wrote this letter." I passed the letter across to him. "I don't care how you do it, but I want a name."

"I'll see what I can do. Give me a few days." The boys were patrolling the bar and area outside as we talked. "Carl is gunning for you, by the way."

"Carl?"

"The Police Chief you beat the crap out of months back." Oh, _that _Carl.

"He's not the only one gunning for me. Let them come. They won't get very far."

"I heard Carl is consorting with Carelli."

"He's a dead man if he is," I seethed. "I'm not having any associate of his in _my _city."

"You've done an amazing job, pushing the Carellis out of Miami, but James will try and find a way to sneak back in. Make sure you have eyes and ears everywhere. Don't make the same mistake your father did."

"I've got it covered," I assured him. Fucking Carelli wasn't taking any part of my city ever again.

"I'll get back to you as quick as I can," he muttered, looking around. I nodded, watching Francis place the letter in his jacket before making a quick exit. We couldn't risk being seen. An FBI agent and a mob boss…yeah, that was a little too suspicious.

We'd only just pulled away from the bar when Jasper noticed three cars tailing us. I had one guess as to who they belonged to—_Carelli._

"What do you want to do, Boss? Pull over and see what he wants? We have enough protection with us. We outnumber them three to one," Jake turned to me.

"Pull over. Let's see what the fucker has to say for himself." Emmett swerved the SUV at an angle. My security were quick to put themselves in harms way, right in front of the tailing cars, as they came to a halt, too.

I undid the buttons on my jacket, and pulled my glock out once I was out of the car. James was out of the car within seconds, aiming his own gun at me.

That caused all twenty of my men to start aiming their guns at James and his men.

"What do you want, James?" I called, watching the stand off. "You can't fire that gun. You know you'll be dead before your bullet even reached me."

"At least you'd be fucking dead, too, you motherfucker! You've run me out of my home. Miami doesn't belong to you and the Leonis. It never did! It's _my _fucking city!"

"You're delusional if you truly believe that," I chuckled darkly. "Stay the fuck away from me and you'll come to no harm."

"Are you threatening me, Leoni?" James tried to push past Jake and Emmett, but they didn't move an inch.

"I'd say it's more like a warning. Walk away now and you won't suffer the same fate as Alec."

"This isn't over!"James' eyes were full of fury as he threatened me. "Someone will betray you. You won't always have the loyalty you do now. Mark my words, Leoni, I'll be fucking waiting to take you down. I don't care how long it takes."

"You're a fucking idiot," Emmett snorted in James' face. "You really think anyone would betray Edward for you?" James lunged for Emmett, but before we all got caught in the crossfire, I defused the situation.

"Emmett, pull back," I ordered. "We're leaving."

"This isn't over, Edward. You better keep looking over your shoulder, and _Bella's_. I'll be coming after her, too." A look of panic crossed Jasper and Jake's face. They both knew how I would react to _that_ threat.

I pushed past Emmett, grabbing James by the throat. Guns were being aimed everywhere, but I didn't give a fuck. I needed James to listen to my warning.

"If you go anywhere near her, I will pull you apart piece by fucking piece. Do you understand me? I will make your death as painful as possible. Stay. Away. From. Bella!" James began to choke as I squeezed my hand around his throat. "I will only tell you once. The next time you threaten her, you're finished. Now get the fuck out of my face! I know you're consorting with that fucker Carl, too. I suggest you rethink your plan to take me down." I pushed James back toward his men and straightened out my jacket. "Let's go," I ordered my guys. "We're done here."

Fuck, what a day. I couldn't wait to get home, back into the arms of my girl. Bella was always my serenity in all this fucking madness.

* * *

**A/N So lots going on in this chapter. Isn't Edward just so cute when it comes to 'that kid?" He's got a soft spot for her, he just doesn't want to admit it! Makes me wanna go "Awwwww!" every time I read their interactions! LOL Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you next week! **


	12. Chapter 12 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N It's Thursday again and it's been a very crazy week for us both. Bee has been preparing to release Embrace Me by Rebecca Turley on August 1st (Sequel to her debut novel Notice Me that came out last year). I just helped NJ Cole with her final edits on Landslide, due out August 4th. Both are amazing books, so be sure to check them out! **

**Enjoy today's chapter! **

**Bella's mood song: **_**Closer**_** by Nine Inch Nails—this one is self explanatory. Once you read the chapter, you'll know why. **

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**BPOV**

"Mmmm." I moaned, still half asleep as Edward started trailing kisses down my neck and bare shoulder.

"Good morning, Love. Happy Birthday." As he spoke, the hand that had been wrapped around my waist began to slide up until he was cupping my breast. I had been awake less than thirty seconds, and already, I was yearning for him.

Pressing my ass into his erection, I made him growl and attack me. I had to admit, morning sex was the best way to wake up on your birthday. When we were both fully sated, Edward joined me in the shower and we took our time washing each other.

We had no plans for the day other than to relax and spend it together. Esme was throwing me a small party this weekend, but I told her there couldn't be more than 50 people there, including our security teams. That meant only family and close friends.

Today, though…today was for Edward and I to spend together. It was the first time we were celebrating my birthday as a couple, and we planned to make the most of it.

After we dried off, got dressed, and had breakfast, Edward grabbed my hand and let me toward the back of the mansion. "I have your first present for you, and I really hope you like it. I had a little help picking it out."

"Help?" Help from whom? I had a feeling that, depending on who it was he had helping him, I would either love or hate the present. I could just imagine that if Emmett helped him with it, I would open up some monstrosity he called a handgun. Either that, or a set of weights in pink for the already well-stocked gym we had at the mansion.

"Um, yeah. Bree helped me pick it out. It's kind of from both of us."

He sounded nervous, and it was really endearing. I loved that he and Bree had gotten closer over the months. She was back living at home now, but would come stay at the mansion on the weekends—a compromise that had made with her asshole father so Edward could keep a close eye on them both.

Esme had prepared a room for Bree to have all to herself while she stayed, and although it was difficult at first, she eventually got comfortable enough around us to stay in there at night by herself. That, in itself, made Edward happy for obvious reasons such as this morning.

"Baby, if Bree helped you pick it out, I'm sure whatever it is will be amazing." I thought we were going to sit in the living room together, so I was surprised when Edward led me outside to the pool house.

He said a few things that I didn't quite catch to a runner I'd never met, then motioned for me to go inside, following right behind me as I did. After closing the door, he led me to the couch and had me take a seat. "Alright, Sweetheart, I want you to close your eyes while I get it ready, okay?"

The anticipation was killing me, but I did as he asked. What could he have gotten me that he had to leave out in the pool house? I heard a scratching noise and what sounded to be Edward struggling with cardboard, then nothing. Thousands of possibilities were running through my mind, but nothing compared to the reality of what Edward set before me.

"Alright, Bella. Open your eyes. Happy Birthday!"

When I opened them, I came face-to-face with the most adorable face I'd ever seen. It was all wrinkly, and had the biggest brown eyes and cute little button nose. Instantly, I fell in love with the little tan and white ball of fur.

"Edward, he's adorable!" I squealed, reaching toward the table to pull my new puppy into my arms. I was greeted with big, wet kisses all over my face, but I didn't care. I had never had a puppy before, and honestly hadn't thought about getting one, but now that Edward had done it for me, I couldn't imagine letting him go.

"Do you like him?" Edward was standing in front of us, fidgeting with his hands. He was beyond nervous of what I would say—that much was obvious—and it was cute as hell.

I stood up with the puppy in my arms and together, we went over to Edward. "Baby, I love him. Bree really helped you pick him out?"

"Yeah, we went to a rescue shelter this past weekend."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You mean when you had your 'special lunch' date?"

"Uh, yeah. If it makes you feel better, though, we did grab lunch while we were out."

He stepped a little closer to me and reached his hand up, lightly petting the dog on the head. "Okay, so don't laugh, but I've never had a dog before. What kind is he?" I asked after a minute.

When he chuckled, I smacked him playfully on the chest. "He's an english bulldog about eight weeks old. The lady at the shelter said that the mother was turned in when she was about to give birth. I guess the family couldn't care for her, let alone however many puppies she was going to have."

"That's terrible, Edward," I said, hugging the cute little puppy against my chest tightly.

"It is, but Baby, he's got a good home now."

His words reminded me that we were at Esme and Carlisle's place, and not a place of our own. "But Edward, what's Esme going to say when she sees him? Is she going to let us keep him here?"

He pulled me into an awkward hug as he reassured me everything would be okay. "I bought him a dog house and some other things he'll need, we just need to go pick them up. Why don't we go sit out in the yard and play with him for a little while, maybe think about a name, and then introduce him to everyone? Esme has been dying to meet him. After that, we can grab some lunch and then head over to get his stuff."

And that's just what we did. We spent hours on the grass in the back playing with him, and even threw out a couple of possible names. While we were eating some fast food on the lawn, I stared at the puppy's face and the perfect name came to me.

"Buttons," I announced with a smile. "Look at his cute little button nose and tell me Buttons wouldn't be a perfect name for such a sweet little guy."

Edward smiled as he ruffled the puppy's head. "I think Buttons sounds just right. Are you ready to go introduce him to everyone?"

"Yeah, let's go." I pulled Buttons up into my arms and we made our way back into the mansion. Everyone was there waiting for us, and immediately started singing _Happy Birthday_ to me, making me blush wildly.

When the song was over, Esme rushed over and pulled Buttons from my arms. "Oh, Bella! He is just precious! Bree did such a good job at helping Edward pick him out." She looked him over from nose to tail and then kissed him right on his button nose. "So what did you decide on for a name?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well, considering that his nose looks like a little round button, I named him Buttons."

"Buttons? Really, Bella? I know you're always thinking about ways to get Edward to undo your buttons, but did you have to torture the poor puppy with that?"

Esme set the puppy down and turned toward him, but Rose beat her to it by smacking him upside the back of the head. "Em, we've been working on this, remember? There's a thing called a filter. You have one, so put it to good use and shut the hell up."

The room erupted into laughter at Emmett's expense until he suddenly shouted, "What the fuck! Oh, GROSS! He's pissing on my fucking foot!"

I looked down, and sure enough, Buttons was standing over Emmett, relieving himself. And yet…Emmett just stood there. I was laughing so hard I had tears streaming down my face. I couldn't breathe, let alone try to help Emmett with his current predicament. Everyone else in the room was too busy laughing, too, and it wasn't until Buttons was done that anyone moved.

"Oh…my God…Em…I'm…s…so…sorry," I managed to wheeze out through my laughter. Truthfully, I thought it was funny as hell and made me love Buttons all the more. I wasn't really sorry, but Em didn't need to know that. I was sorry though, that the puppy had peed inside on Esme's immaculate carpet.

I moved to grab a towel to clean up the mess when Esme stopped me. "I know you're not about to attempt to clean that up, Bella. I can handle it, Dear. You and Edward need to head out to get Buttons' things, anyway."

It was getting late, and would soon be dinnertime, so I reluctantly agreed to let her clean up after the mess my little guy made. I went to scoop him up to bring him with us, but stopped when Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Esme has already agreed to watch Buttons while we're out so we don't have to worry about taking him into the store to get what we need. Isn't that right, Aunt Es?"

She smiled a thousand-watt smile at us as she picked Buttons up from by her feet. "Absolutely! You kids go have fun, and I'll stay here and bond with our new family addition."

I didn't want to leave him, but I knew he'd be in good hands with Esme. "Okay, but make sure to keep Emmett away from the poor little guy. I don't think all is forgiven from before, and I don't want to come home to find my birthday present locked in a closet or fed to the crocodiles."

I was only partly teasing. There was really no telling what Emmett would do, and I didn't want to risk it.

Edward and I decided we would head over to get Button's things before we stopped to eat somewhere. We weren't anywhere near the pet store, though, and I was about to ask Edward where we were when we pulled up in front of a gorgeous house. Actually, house wasn't an accurate description. Mansion didn't even fully cover it. The place was huge, but breathtakingly beautiful. There were palm trees everywhere, obscuring the sheer size of the place. It looked to be three stories, though, maybe four.

The driveway was one of those circles that had a fountain in the center, and he rounded it before coming to a stop in front of a grand entrance.

"Edward, where are we?"

Completely casual, like this wasn't the most spectacular place he'd ever seen, he answered me. "This is where all of Buttons' things are. Let's go." He climbed out of the Aston Martin and walked around to my side, where he opened my door for me and helped me out.

Hand-in-hand, we walked up to the massive door, but before I could ring the bell, Edward pulled out a set of keys. "What the hell, Edward? Why do you have keys to this place?" I asked as he slipped the silver piece of metal into the lock and turned. "Who's house is this?"

We stepped into an ornately decorated entryway, complete with a beautiful staircase on the left. There was a planter built right into the wall beside it, and had actual palm trees and shrubbery growing in it. The place was light and open, and gave you the feeling that you were still outdoors almost. It was incredible.

I was taking in my surrounding in awe when Edward spun me around and pulled me into his arms. "This, my love, is our new house."

"Wh…huh?" I was at a total loss for words, but that was okay because Edward started speaking again.

"I've been planning this for months, Sweetheart, and I wanted to give you the best birthday present you could ever dream of. I know you were perfectly happy with living at the mansion with my aunt and uncle, but I wanted us to have a place of our own."

He was still talking as I glanced around me, but I wasn't really hearing him anymore. I was too shocked that this place might actually belong to Edward and me.

"Bella? Earth to Bella!" The sight of his hand in front of my face drew me from my thoughts. When my eyes focused and met with his, I could see relief etched into his features. "There you are," he smiled, softly touching my face. "What are you thinking?"

A bark of laughter involuntarily left my lips before I could cover my mouth. "I'm thinking this place is beyond spectacular, and all I've seen is the entryway. Are you sure it's ours?"

Edward laughed and pulled me into his arms. "Yes, Baby, I'm sure it's ours. Shall I give you a tour of your new home?"

I couldn't help but nod woodenly. I was beyond excited to see it, but was still in shock that this place really belonged to me. We walked through the downstairs first, then the second and third floors, and finally out onto the roof, where there was a table and chairs, already adorned with candles and place settings for two. It was right around sunset, and the ambiance was perfect.

"Edward, it's beautiful," I said as he led me to the table and pulled out a chair for me. When I was sitting, he took his own seat and then waved his hand in the air. A man emerged from the shadows and approached the table.

The gentleman served us our dinner, and Edward and I spent most of the evening just laughing and enjoying our time together. It was the best birthday I could have ever asked for. First with Buttons and then…

"Shit, Edward! We left Buttons with Esme this whole time! She's gotta be going crazy by now! Maybe we should go—"

Edward's laughter cut me off and I glared at him. "Baby, relax. This whole thing was planned. Esme is going to keep Buttons for the night so we can…break in the house." His eyes had darkened as he spoke, and the meaning of his words was obvious.

I felt the arousal pool between my legs and I couldn't help but groan.

Edward smirked at me as he stood from the table. "What's the matter, Bella? You look a little flustered." He slowly stalked toward me, never breaking eye contact. The look on his face had me so hot I was in danger of spontaneously combusting. "Are you thinking about all the places I can fuck that pretty pussy of yours in our new house?"

"Ung…" I wasn't capable of forming a complete sentence. Edward was kneeling before me now, and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I thought we could start right here on the roof in that incredible jacuzzi. The water is nice and hot, but will be nothing compared to the warmth of your velvet walls wrapped around my cock as I fuck you hard."

When his teeth grazed my earlobe, his hand snaked up under my skirt, and in one quick move, my panties were shoved aside and he had three fingers buried deep in my pussy. My eyes rolled back in my head as my legs parted, giving him easier access. He worked me over for several minutes, and when I finally climaxed, it was powerful enough that I saw stars dancing behind my eyelids.

"Fuck, Baby, I can't wait anymore. I want you now," he growled, pulling me from my chair and tossing me over his shoulder like a caveman. Before I knew it, he was placing me on my feet in the hot tub and tugging my dress up over my head. "So fucking sexy."

His eyes never left my body as he removed his own clothes and joined me in the hot water. When he was seated on the bench, he reached behind him and tapped a button on a remote. The water came to life as the jets turned on, and with seconds, there were bubbles all around us.

"Have you ever been fucked in a hot tub, Baby?" Edward questioned as he slid the straps of my bra down my shoulders. Before I had a chance to respond, he pulled the cup down and leaned forward, sucking my nipple into his mouth.

I went weak in the knees, but instead of allowing me to sit on the bench, Edward pulled me forward so my legs were straddling his. I silently moved my knees up on either side of the bench and sank down in his lap, panties and all. He moved his arms around my back and unclasped my bra. I started rocking against him, making him groan and drop his head back onto the side when he was done. Reaching between us, I grabbed his cock and began stroking it in time with the swivel of my hips.

After a minute, it became too much for him, because his eyes snapped open and met with mine. "You better quit teasing me and sink that tight pussy down on my cock. Now." He didn't wait for me to comply; he simply reached between us and tore the cotton panties from my body, then slammed me down against him and impaled me with his rock hard member.

"Yes! Fuck!" I screamed, feeling every ridge on him as he thrust in and out of me. The water added buoyancy, which made it so neither of us had to work as much, yet we were moving with each other hard and fast. "Ugh…ugh…yes! Oh, God!" I screamed as I found my second release of the night.

Edward never slowed his thrusts, though, and one orgasm quickly rolled into the next. "That's it, Love. Let it go. I want to see how many times you can cum on my cock before I cum. So fucking sexy."

I came once more in that position, then Edward stood me up and spun me around before thrusting into me again from behind as I grasped the side of the tub. "Oh, fuuuuuuccckkk!" I shouted. He was thrusting so deep that I felt him all the way up in my stomach.

"My pussy," he growled, tightening his hands on my hips as his pace increased.

"Y…ye…yes! Yo…yours!" My words were broken because of the force of his thrusts but I didn't care. I knew I would have bruises on my hips from where his fingers were digging into my skin, but that made it all the better. "Oh, shit! Oh, Ed…Ed…Edward! I'm…cu…cu…cumming!"

I clamped down around him like a vice as my knees gave out on me. I would have landed face first on the side of the enclosure if it hadn't been for Edward's arm that snaked around my waist. He thrust several more times, then buried himself deep within me and stilled.

"Damn, Bella, that was so fucking hot," he said when he finally caught his breath, pulling out of me and leaning against my back.

"Mmm," was the only response I could give him. My entire body felt like gelatin, and when Edward rolled off of me and sat down, I did the same, collapsing onto the bench below me.

We stayed in the water for what felt like an hour, just relaxing in each other's arms. The sun had sunk below the horizon, and the only lights around us were the dim glow of candles and two muted cabana lights. It couldn't have been more perfect.

"Are you tired, Baby?" Edward asked as he gently stroked my arm, inching closer and closer to brushing up against my tit.

"I'm never too tired for you," I whispered in his ear as my hand moved to his lap again. Fuck! He was already hard as steel. "Besides, we still have several places in this house that need to be broken in…and _six_ beds, if I counted correctly."

Edward crashed his lips against mine and kissed me hard. When he broke apart, he looked me right in the eye. "Fuck, Baby, what did I do to deserve you? You are so fucking perfect."

With that, he lifted me from the jacuzzi and carried me down the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. We were both still dripping wet and completely naked, but it didn't matter. This was our house, and we had every intention of breaking it in before the night was through.

And that's just what we did. We successfully christened all the beds, the dining room table, and the grand piano in the living room. By the time we were both spent, I could barely move. Edward carried me back upstairs and curled up behind me in bed, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Happy birthday, Love. I hope it was one you'll never forget."

"Mmm, there's no way I would ever be able to," I whispered sleepily, wrapped up safely in his arms. "But how are you going to top this next year?"

He chuckled into my neck and held me tighter. "You'll just have to wait and see, Baby. Just wait and see."

His words faded until I couldn't hear them anymore as sleep finally claimed me.

* * *

**A/N Well? What did you think? We'd love to hear your thoughts. Edward is so hot when he talks dirty, isn't he? Mmm, and when he whispers in my ear, it sends shivers up my spine. Oh, sorry. Anyway, have a great week and we'll see you again next Thursday. Come see us on FB for great pictures of Buttons and the mansion!**


	13. Chapter 13 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N It's Thursday! Are you ready for some Brawler? Enjoy!**

**Edward's mood song: **_**Treat Her Like a Lady **_**by The Temptations—because that's how Edward treats his girl. :)**

* * *

******Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

Bella's birthday had gone better than I had imagined. She loved the mansion, the puppy and the long, hot, raw sex. Fuck, my girl's pussy could take a beating. I had to tell my cock to stay down just thinking about it. I was currently in my office and didn't want to scare poor Mrs. Cope with a raging hard-on. Oh, the things my girl did to me when she wasn't even here.

"Your uncle is on his way up to see you, Mr. Leoni," Mrs. Cope said, standing by the doorway.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything I can get for you? Some bottled water, perhaps?"

"No, thank you," I smiled. She reminded me so much of my aunt at times.

Carlisle walked into my office a few moments later.

"I always worry when you pay me a visit here," I chuckled, watching him close my door.

"Well, I've hardly seen you this week. I thought I'd better check in." He took the chair in front of my desk. "How is everything? Has Francis gotten back to you yet?"

"No, but he's running tests on the letter as we speak."

"Have you put more thought into who this could be? You have a lot of people after your blood already. You don't need more enemies."

"I know it's not James. He wouldn't have made a threat toward Bella last month if it was him." Carlisle watched me carefully, urging me to continue. "I have a few suspicions—one concerns me more than the other."

"Caius must be one of them," Carlisle replied. I nodded. "Who is the other?"

"Bella's father," I glared, clenching my fists.

"Have you been able to trace him?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm a little worried. The trail disappeared two months ago. He's underground and could be anywhere."

"Would Bella's _own_ father do that to her?"

"From what Bella has told me, yes. I think that asshole is capable of anything. If he does surface, I'm going to kill the motherfucker."

"Does Bella know about any of this?" I shook my head. I knew it was wrong to keep all of this from her, but my girl was so happy right now. I couldn't burst her bubble with this shit.

"I still think you should have told her about the letter."

"I will, " I sighed. "When the time is right."

"Well, I do actually have a reason for this visit. Esme and I had a table booked tonight at The Oceanaire and we won't be able to go. I thought you could take Bella instead."

"The seafood restaurant that has a month-long waiting list…even for us?"

"Yes," Carlisle grinned. "The table was booked for eight this evening."

"It looks like Bella and I will be having seafood tonight," I smirked. "Thank you."

**~~~~WON~~~~**

"Why couldn't Carlisle and Esme come here tonight?" Bella asked as we pulled up outside the restaurant.

"They double booked. Esme had some charity event she needed to attend." I offered Bella my hand, helping her out of the car. She looked stunning in a soft pink wrap dress. "Baby, you look so beautiful." She giggled, hitting my chest as I leaned in and nipped at her neck. "I can't wait to unwrap this dress of yours later. I've been thinking about sliding my cock in and out of your dripping wet pussy all day."

"Ugh, Edward!" She pushed off my chest, trying to get some distance between us. "Do you ever stop?"

"Not when it comes to you," I smoldered, grabbing her around the waist. People were watching us as they made their way inside the restaurant, but I didn't give a fuck. "Less than eight weeks, Baby. Then you're all _mine_."

"I'm already yours," she gasped just before I crashed my lips to hers.

"Mmm, true," I chuckled against her mouth. "But you'll have my name. That makes it official. _Isabella Leoni_—mmm, even the name is turning me on."

"You need to feed me before we start any of_ that_ again," Bella panted. Damn; my girl did have a point. I was starving, too.

We were shown to the best table inside the restaurant and the staff was falling all over themselves to serve us. I wasn't sure if I'd ever get used to be treated like royalty. Bella took it all in stride, though. She was fucking amazing.

We both ordered the lobster and crab, and I was tucking into my meal when a familiar face caught my eye.

The chief of police was glaring at me from two tables down. I had a few of my security team scattered strategically around the room, and Simon and Sid were always close by. Not that I expected trouble from the chief of police here, but Francis had been right. It did appear that Carl was working with the Carellis. I knew I'd have to confront him about it sooner or later.

"What is it?" Bella asked, watching me give Carl an ice cold stare.

"One of you admirers is here," I snapped. Bella turned in her seat and spotted Carl.

"Oh, great! That creep! Why does he have to be here tonight?"

"Clearly this restaurant needs to rethink their guest list," I mused, pouring my girl some more wine. "Just ignore him. I'm sure he'll be leaving soon."

"You're not going to beat the shit out of him again, are you?"

"That depends on him," I snorted. "If I catch him even looking at you in the wrong way…"

"Edward, you don't have to protect me from everyone," Bella giggled, shaking her head at me. "You have enough to do."

"Baby, protecting you is the most important thing to me. Assholes like him are the worst fucking kind. A cop on the take is a dangerous man. He needs to learn his place."

"I know all about crooked cops. I lived with one for sixteen years, remember?" Fuck, I'd forgotten Bella's father used to be a cop. That was interesting. I'd need to have a chat with Jasper later and run with the fresh lead. That information might be helpful.

"You've been talking about that asshole a lot lately," I mused, stretching to stroke her hand.

"Watching Bree brings it all back," Bella whimpered. "I won't ever trust her father, Edward. I know she's with us most weekends, but I hate watching her have to go back to that monster every week."

"We're working on that, Love. You know we don't have any rights in court. We need evidence. We don't want to pull Bree into a court battle unnecessarily. The fucker _will_ mess up, and when he does, Mr. Hitchman will make all the arrangements. It's just a matter of time."

"Bree is luckier than I was," she smiled sadly. "But I have you now. What you've given me…the way you love me, Edward, I have no words. The mansion, Buttons, our wedding…"

"Hush, Baby," I soothed, getting up to walk over so I could kneel at her side. "Fuck, do you know that you had me the moment I laid eyes on you? I was yours forever, I just didn't realize it at the time."

"I love you, Edward," Bella breathed, stoking my face as I tilted her chin up to peck her lips softly. I didn't give a fuck that the entire restaurant might have been watching us.

"Some of us are trying to eat here!" I heard a voice that sent my pulse racing moments later. I turned to see that Carl was making his way towards us. "Maybe you should have booked a hotel room rather than a table for dinner." Simon was there in the blink of an eye and pushed Carl back when he got too close to us.

"How's your nose, Carl?" I smirked, standing back up. I heard Bella snicker behind me.

"You think you own this town. You're wrong. Mark my words, Leoni, the moment you make a mistake, I'll be waiting. I don't forgive, and I _certainly_ don't forget."

"I'm already watching you, Carl," I muttered, taking my seat. Simon was still blocking his way as Carl tried to push past him. "You should know by now that I don't take kindly to threats. I'd be careful if I were you. I've heard from a source that you might be working with the Carellis. You know what that means if I discover it's true."

Carl was going to retaliate when my glare suddenly put him in his place. I was out to dinner with my girl, and if this fucker didn't shut up, I would break his nose…_again_.

"This isn't over," he mumbled, storming back over to his table.

Bella was watching me in awe when I glanced over at her. "What?" I chuckled.

"You're so hot when you take control like that," she purred with a hungry look in her eyes. I had the feeling Bella and I would be skipping dessert now that we had our _own_ home to go to.

**~~~WON~~~**

I could hear Bella and Bree playing outside before I saw them. Bella was chasing Bree around in the sprinklers with Buttons hot on her heels. It was fucking adorable. I stood watching them for a few moments.

"Bella, Edward's home! Can we chase him, too?" Bree giggled when she noticed me standing there.

I was already rolling my shirt sleeves up, ready to join in. It had been a taxing day at the office, and I had to meet Francis later. I loved my family time. _Family time_…_fucking hell, I should listen to myself. _

"I'll be the one who does the chasing," I chuckled, watching as Bree squealed, darting to hide behind Bella.

"Quick, run Bree or Edward will throw you in the pool again!" Bella laughed, trying to run away from me, too. Oh, throwing them in the pool again. I could do that.

I managed to grab Bella first and tossed her over my shoulder. She was giggling and smacking my ass before I threw her in.

Bree had been hiding behind the pool house when I found her. I picked her up, throwing her into the pool a few moments later.

"Are you coming in?" Bella grinned. "The pool is a lovely temperature."

"Give me ten minutes, then I'll join you." I needed to make sure Jake and Emmett knew about the plans for tonight with Francis. I also needed to get Mr. Hitchman to transfer this month's earnings from Brazil into my legal accounts.

"Don't be too long, Mr. Leoni," Bella pouted, swimming off to the other side of the pool.

It seemed surreal to think that in four weeks, my girl would be my wife. I had to take deep breaths just thinking about how we'd gotten to this moment. All I needed to do was find out who was watching us and wrote that fucking letter! I didn't want that hanging over us or our wedding. Hopefully, my meeting tonight would sort that out.

"Where is that _fucking_ dog?" Emmett asked as he walked into our kitchen later that night.

"He's playing with Bree," Bella laughed. "Buttons sure does like to pee on you, Em."

"I'm not a fucking tree. Shouldn't you two be training him or something?"

"We have trained him. He just likes to pee on your foot," I pointed out, kissing Bella on the forehead. "I won't be long, Baby. I just have some business to sort out."

"I need to go over some details for the wedding. Don't be late," she threatened, quirking her eyebrow at me. I wouldn't mess with my girl when it came to our wedding arrangements. She and my aunt were a force a nature together.

"I promise," I whispered, kissing her lips softly.

Jake was waiting for me in the car. "Why didn't you come in?" I mused.

"Jasper called. Something is going down at New Moon. I sent some of my runners to help him out."

"James trouble?"

"No. Some idiot thought he would try and hustle us by counting cards at the casino. He and his men are pissed off because Jasper spotted him." Jazz was one smart fucker. I wasn't sure even _I_ could notice someone counting cards.

"Is Jazz okay? Does he need any of us?"

"He has it under control," Jake replied, pulling out onto the highway.

Francis was waiting for us in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town.

"Good evening, Edward. I don't think you're going to be happy with what I've found." He handed a brown envelope over to me.

"Is it a member of Bella's family?" I could tell by the look in his eyes that my suspicions had been right. I pulled the results out, and after only reading one name, I ripped the piece of paper to shreds. "The motherfucker! I'll fucking kill him! I'll put a bullet between his eyes before he even tries to get to Bella."

"Boss," Emmett yelled. "Who is it?"

"Charlie _fucking_ Swan!" I seethed, storming out of the warehouse.

I was fucking livid. That motherfucker really thought Bella owed him. What a fucking joke!

"Edward, wait up." Jake and Emmett were running after me.

"I need to go to the boxing gym and work off some steam," I snarled. "Emmett, will you spar with me?"

"In that mood, um…no thanks. I value my face too much, Boss." Damn him! I'd have to make do with the punching bag instead. "What about you, Jake?" Emmett nudged him, winking.

"Um…no, I value my face even more," Jake laughed.

If felt good as my fists began to make contact with the bag. Bella would be able to read me if I didn't work off some aggression before I went back home. How could her own_ father_ think that of her? To call his daughter—his own flesh and blood—a worthless whore? I was hoping the motherfucker did show his face soon, so I could correct him and teach him a fucking lesson.

He'd made Bella suffer all through her childhood, and I couldn't wait for fucking payback.

**~~~WON~~~**

"Where the fuck is he?" I seethed, pushing past my runners. It didn't take Jasper and I long to track down Bella's father once Francis had given us all the details.

He had been hiding out in a rundown motel on the outskirts of town. It was the motel owner himself who had tipped us off.

"He's in the bathroom. Jasper and Emmett have been trying to get answers out of him since we got here. He keeps saying he's working alone, but we don't buy it." Jake motioned toward the papers scattered all over the bed. "Some of the information he has on you and Bella—Boss, he has to be working with someone."

I walked over to the bed feeling the rage fill my body. Not only were there details on our new address and wedding date, there were photos of Bella with Bree coming out of the dance studio. The fucker _had_ been following her.

I charged into the bathroom room. Jasper was dunking Charlie's head in the toilet with Emmett standing over them.

"I'm giving you one more chance. Who are you working with?" Jazz snarled, holding his head down while Emmett flushed.

"Let me talk to the fucker," I seethed.

Jasper pulled Charlie up. He was a fucking mess; his shirt was stained with blood and his lip and eyebrow were busted open. The boys had already done a thorough job.

"Oh, if I'd known I was going to meet my future son-in-law today, I would have shaved," Charlie chuckled darkly as we came face-to-face.

"You think this is fucking funny?" I snarled, grabbing him and slamming him face-first into the wall. "You better start fucking talking! What the fuck do you want?"

"I want to make that bitches life as miserable as she made mine. I knew she'd become a cock whore like her mother. Do you pay Bella for her services?" I spun him around and threw my fist hard into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Say one more fucking word and I swear I _will_ kill you."

"I…if you want to get rid of me, you'll need to kill me or pay me off," he choked, clutching his stomach.

"Fucking pay you?!" I grabbed his chin hard, forcing him to look at me. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with?"

"I know you're some big-time mob boss, but I know you won't kill me."

"What makes you think that?"

"It will upset Bella. She may hate me, but I'm still her father. The only way you can get rid of me is money. If you refuse, I might just have to crash your wedding."

I saw red again. "You'll fucking stay away from our wedding, you motherfucker!" I squeezed his jaw and heard it click before I released the pressure.

"You almost broke my fucking jaw!" he yelled.

"You're lucky that's _all_ I almost broke. Bella means fucking _everything_ to me. I know what you did to her, you worthless piece of shit! I _won't_ let you hurt her again. You'll stay away from us and our wedding, or mark my words, I will have you killed."

"Too gutless to do it yourself?" he gloated. He was trying to test my patience but I wasn't falling for it.

"I want you out of my town. My runners will drop you somewhere more convenient."

"I can make my own travel arrangements."

"I wasn't fucking asking! And you _will_ stay where I fucking leave you. I'm putting a tail on you. I'll be watching your _every_ fucking move from now on."

"You can't…" I cut him off by grabbing him around the throat and pushing him back against the wall.

"When it concerns Bella, I fucking _can_. She may be your daughter, but you lost the right to be her father years ago. She is going to be _my _wife, and I won't have you upsetting her with your delusional idea about how she fucking owes you. When she was _yours_, you should have looked after her, not treated her like a fucking punching bag." I was losing control of my temper and my fists started to hit his stomach over and over again. When Charlie began to slide down the wall, I lifted him back up and threw my fist into his face as hard as I could. "Bella doesn't fucking owe you anything. You stay away from the both of us." I motioned for Jasper to flush this worthless piece of shit a few more times, then left to make the preparations for my wedding that was now only weeks away.

* * *

**A/N Brawler's back and he is **_**pissed!**_** I know I wouldn't want to get on his bad side, but I have to admit he's effing H-O-T! Anyone agree? We've got lots more to come, so we'll see you next week! Until then, leave us some love! :) **


	14. Chapter 14 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N The big day is finally here! **_**Embrace Me**_** by Rebecca Turley is available on Amazon! Get your copy now! Oh, and it's Thursday, so we have a chapter of WON for you too! Enjoy! **

**Bella's mood song: **_**Don't Stop Believing**_**—by Journey because Bella and Edward never stopped believing. Look where they are now.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**BPOV**

Six months can really fly by in the blink of an eye, even if it doesn't seem like it at the time. In just two days, I would be walking down the beach toward Edward, ready to promise my life to him. In two days, I would become Mrs. Edward Leoni, wife of the already infamous Miami Mob Boss. I'm sure that would have scared the hell out of some people, but to me, it felt completely right. I was ready to take my place by Edward's side. Now if only I could find my missing bride's maid.

Alice had left a note for her father two days ago, saying that she had something really important she needed to take care of but promised to be back in a few days. With my wedding less than 48-hours away and no word from her, I was beginning to panic. To make matters worse, Jasper had also gone MIA for a few days. Edward had given him the okay for a mini-vacation, but had no idea where he'd run off to. The only thing we knew was that they ran off together.

The moment Edward walked in the door that afternoon, I assaulted him with a barrage of questions. "Have you heard from Jasper? Any luck on tracking them down? Do you think they went AWOL because they were sick of this life? What do we do if something bad happened to them?"

I was about to go on when Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard, making me relax instantly. When he pulled back, he started chuckling. "Nice to see you, too, Sweetheart. How was your day?"

Realizing the absurdity of the moment, I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and laughed with him. "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm just a little anxious with the wedding only two days away. I can't believe they would both do this to us so close to our big event. What were they thinking?"

"Baby," he said as he pulled me tighter against him, "I'm sure whatever they're doing, they had good reason for it. Jasper works really hard for me, and as much as I depend on having him around, I will never deny him something he needs, nor will I begrudge him something he asks for. We've been friends for too long."

I hung my head, slightly ashamed of myself for overreacting. "I know that, Edward. I just…ugh. Did they have to pull this shit less than a week before our wedding? I just want everything to be perfect for us, Baby. What happens if Alice and Jasper don't make it back from wherever they are?"

"They'll make it back, Bella. If there's one thing I know about Jazz, it's that he's one smart motherfucker. Smart and loyal. There is no _way_ he would miss my—_our_—wedding day."

Taking a deep breath, I leaned into him even more. "You're right. I know I'm being silly, I just can't help it."

Edward smirked and tilted his face down. "How about I take your mind off things?"

"Mmm…you can take my mind off things anytime you want," I smoldered as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. With that, we made our way upstairs and were lost to each other.

**~~~WON~~~**

A few hours later, the ringing of Edward's cell phone woke us up. We had worn each other out so much that we collapsed together—naked and sweaty—quickly falling asleep.

"Yeah?" he answered as he picked up the phone. "Well it's about fucking time. I want you both over here in twenty minutes. You have a lot of explaining to do." He had my attention immediately with his words, and I was about to ask what was going on when he spoke again. "We need to get dressed, Baby. Jazz and Ali are on their way over. They're back."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Did they say where they were or why they disappeared?"

Edward just shook his head. "He didn't say much of anything, but then…I didn't give him a chance. They'll be here in twenty minutes, and you can be _damn_ sure they'll explain everything then."

Twenty minutes later, Jasper and Alice walked through the front door with big grins on their faces. They were holding hands and laughing, and if I had to guess, I would say they didn't have a care in the world. Edward and I were standing in the entryway, glaring at them with our arms folded. When they finally looked up, they both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Uh, hey, Boss," Jasper said sheepishly. "Can we uh…sit down to talk?"

With only a nod, Edward motioned for Jasper and Alice to go first, and then we followed them into the living room. When they sat down, my eyes flashed to their still-connected hands and I saw something on Alice's that reflected off the light of the lamp. She was wearing a ring…on her _left_ hand. When I looked up to her face, she was silently begging me not to say anything while trying to be inconspicuous about it.

Edward was oblivious as he took a seat beside me on the other couch. Taking my hand, he began. "So do you care to tell me what the hell is going on and why you disappeared for two and a half days? When you asked for a few days off, I didn't realize that meant you were going AWOL."

Jasper looked over at Alice and squeezed her hand before sitting up and looking directly at Edward. "Ali and I went to Vegas. It um…wasn't a vacation, it was a honeymoon. Well, and a wedding. We got married while we were there."

I couldn't help but glance at Edward to see his reaction. His face was bright red, and I could tell he was trying hard to keep his cool. It must have taken him a full minute before he finally spoke, too.

"You took my baby cousin to Vegas to get married? Jazz, so help me, if you've knocked her up, I'm gonna kill you."

"What? NO!" he was quick to add. "Edward, I love her. I want to take care of her and be with her always. Ali is to me what Bella is to you."

That immediately had Edward relaxing a little. He wasn't quite ready to accept it though, as was obvious by his next questions. "But Vegas, Jazz? Why Vegas? Why did you have to elope?"

Surprisingly, Alice was the one to speak up. "Vegas was my idea, Edward. When Jazzy told me he loved me on Saturday after you guys got back from that meet, I was floored. I'd fallen in love with him back in Chicago, and hearing it just set something in motion." She paused to make sure Edward was still following her. "We were celebrating—"

"Ali, I _do not_ want to hear about your sexcapades with my Capo."

She grinned and winked at me. "Geez, Edward, with as hard as it is for you to keep your hands off Bella, I wouldn't think you'd be such a prude." Edward was clearly going to interrupt, but Alice kept talking. "Anyway, we were lying in bed together and I mentioned the prospect of marriage to him. Things just kind of happened from there. We both wanted to be together—to be married—but neither of us wanted to take away from yours and Bella's big event. I know how much went into planning it. Hell, I helped with a lot of it. I just couldn't do that to Bella. So we went away and did it in secret. You're the first people to know. We called as soon as we got off the plane."

Watching Edward's eyes nearly pop out of his head was quite funny, but his next words sobered me right up. "You mean to tell me that you let Jazz take you to Vegas to get married, and he didn't ask your father for permission? Alice, what the _hell_ were you thinking? Are you ready to be a widow so soon?"

"Edward, I'm not a little girl. My dad will understand. He has to. I love Jasper, and nothing was or _is_ going to keep us apart."

After a few minutes of silence, Edward started laughing hysterically. "Oh, man. I don't envy you, Jazz. I don't envy you one bit."

Jasper looked a bit confused and so did Alice. "What do you mean, Boss? What's going on?"

"Oh, Bella and I will keep your secret until after the wedding, but then it's all up to you."

I watched as Jasper swallowed hard. "What's all up to me?"

Edward looked at me and I nodded, silently urging him to continue. "Well, once the wedding is over, I'm leaving it up to _you_ to tell Eleazar. And Jazz, I want it done within a day." He paused for a second and then added, "Oh, and one more stipulation. I get to be there to watch when he rips you a new asshole."

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment, because if I knew Eleazar at all, he would definitely be tearing into Jasper for this one. Alice was his baby girl, after all.

"Alright, Ali, enough with this. I still have some things I need your help with for Saturday. Boys, you can entertain yourselves for a few hours, can't you?"

And just like that, our serious conversation was over. When Alice and I got up to my room, I pulled her into a hug and we jumped up and down like fifteen-year-old girls. They may not have gone about it in the right way, but I was happy for them both.

**~~~WON~~~**

The day was finally here and everything was falling into place. Against tradition, I insisted on staying with Edward last night, and we made love until the early hours of the morning, finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

We awoke to room service being delivered, and enjoyed a light, easy breakfast of mixed fruits and croissants. I hadn't wanted anything heavy because my stomach was a giant ball of butterflies. I was finally going to be Mrs. Edward Leoni. I just had to wait until sunset.

After breakfast was over, Edward kissed me goodbye and headed out for a day with the guys. I had a busy day ahead of me at the spa, thanks to Esme. She insisted I spend the day there getting waxed, buffed, massaged, and anything else they did. I wasn't going to complain, because I remembered back to Edward's birthday when I had done something similar.

After a long, hot shower, I made my way to Alice's room, and together, we went and grabbed Esme and Rose from theirs. So as not to let anyone in on her and Jasper's secret, she had decided to leave her ring back at our house, safely tucked away in Edward's floor safe.

I had spent hours in the spa on Edward's birthday, but that was nothing compared to this. I honestly didn't think there was an inch of my skin that wasn't pampered in some way. By the time we were done and moving over to hair and makeup, I felt more than relaxed.

The salon was a whirlwind of activity as the stylists tweezed and buffed every inch of my face, arms, neck, and shoulders. Just like before, I had sent them an image of the dress ahead of time, and was putting complete faith in them to make me look as good as possible.

When the hair stylists were done, my hair in the back was curled and then pinned up loosely, with no real pattern to it. There were a few tendrils left hanging free in the front to frame my face, and those were curled into ringlets. When they added my headband and showed me the final product, I nearly started crying. I was never one to flaunt my own looks, but even I had to admit that it looked beautiful. Edward was going to love it.

I sat in the makeup artist's chair next, and he applied my makeup with expert precision. Everything was subtle, yet perfectly detailed. The eyeshadow was a very light brown, highlighting the milk chocolate color of my irises. My lids were lined lightly with an eye pencil, and my lashes were darkened and extended with a professional grade, waterproof mascara. To add a bit of color, he brushed on a very light shade of blush on my cheeks. The final touch was the almost nude color of lipstick he painted on my lips. I probably had more makeup on my face than I wore in a month, but it all came together beautifully and looked almost natural.

Rose and Alice were finished right about the same time I was, and it pleased me that the salon staff timed it so perfectly. Rose's hair was down and curled in soft ringlets, while Alice had her hair pinned up in an up-do. The contrasting hairstyles would go perfect with their contrasting dresses.

Esme had finished about an hour before according to my stylist, so Rose, Alice, and I all headed up to the bridal suite to put on our gowns. The girls were the first to get dressed, saying I should put on my dress at the very last minute to avoid any wrinkles. I didn't really see the point, but didn't want to argue either, so I sat on the couch in my plush white robe while they changed.

They emerged together and my mouth dropped open. Both of them looked incredible. Alice was in a strapless, red, A-line dress with a white sash tied around the waist. Rose's dress was identical, only in black. Standing side-by-side, they made quite the pair, and I couldn't wait to see them out on the beach for the ceremony.

I couldn't believe it was finally time. In less than an hour Edward and I would be married, and my anticipation was bubbling over. With a big smile on my face, I let my two best friends help me into my gown. It was a beautiful sweetheart neckline with ruched bodice. The back had two straps that hooked, leaving wide keyholes in the bodice and exposing a fair amount of my skin.

The dress was form fitting down to my upper thighs, and then flared out slightly at the bottom. The thing I fell in love with the most was the small train it had. I knew the sand and the sea would probably ruin it tonight, but it was too beautiful to pass up. Once I had my gown on, I had Alice help me with the one piece of jewelry I would be wearing. It was a red, heart-shaped locket, encased in silver vines. The silver chain was short, so the locket rested right at the base of my neck.

After tight hugs and words of encouragement from both Ali and Rose, I was ready to meet my groom on the beach. The sun was setting and the hour had come. Hand-in-hand, the three of us walked to the elevator and headed down to the lobby.

I was shocked to see that Carlisle was there waiting for us. "Bella, you look absolutely stunning. May I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Carlisle," I said, taking his offered arm.

"Bella, we're going to head down to the beach. See you down there." With a quick wave, the girls made their way outside and down the sand to where my friends and new family awaited.

Carlisle walked me outside to where we had a view of the ocean. I could see everyone gathered down by the shoreline, but they had no idea we were standing there watching them. We stood in silence for a minute before Carlisle turned to me. "I know I haven't known the two of you very long, but I can see how happy you make each other. Bella, please forgive me if I'm overstepping, but I would be honored if you allowed me to escort you down to the beach tonight. I know you had planned to walk on your own, but every woman deserves to have someone give her away. Would you consider letting _me_ do that?"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and was looking around for a tissue when Carlisle handed me his handkerchief. Smiling slightly, I met his gaze. "Carlisle, you are the dad I wish I'd had growing up. You are kind and loving, but yet harsh and loyal when you need to be. Rose is so lucky to have you as a father." I paused for a moment, reaching for his hands. "I would be absolutely thrilled if you walked me down to meet Edward and gave me away. Nothing would make me happier."

"Then it's settled," he smiled, offering me his arm once again. "Are you ready for this?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," I told him truthfully.

He smiled widely at me and winked. "Then let's go get you married. Edward is a nervous wreck down there. Emmett apparently made him think you were going to leave him standing there waiting for you."

"Goddamn Emmett! He better watch his back tonight," I threatened playfully. "Let's not keep Edward waiting any longer."

With that, we made our way down the beach where Edward, his family, and our closest friends waited us.

**~~~WON~~~**

"Bella, you look breathtaking," Edward whispered as he took my hand from his uncle. "I'm the luckiest man alive to be standing here right now.

"I'm the lucky one," I told him as I stepped up on my bare toes in the sand to kiss his cheek. "Today I'm marrying my Prince."

With our hands linked, we turned to face the Minister. The first part of the ceremony flew by in the blink of an eye. When it came time to say our vows, the world around us disappeared. Edward was first to go, and I hung on his every word.

"Isabella Marie Swan—Bella—when I first met you three years ago, I thought you were the sexiest woman I had ever seen. I wanted to ask you out so bad, but fate had other plans, and it would be two years before I would get my chance with you. God, how that one wild night changed it all for me.

"You are my world, my life, my everything. Without you, I would be a ghost of the man I am today. You make me strong and give me the courage to live each day to the fullest. I love you so fucking much, Bella, and I'll spend every day of the rest of my life proving that to you. Thank you for loving me, for supporting and understanding me, and for marrying me. Life only gets better from here."

The minister nodded to me and I took a deep breath. I hadn't written anything down, but I didn't need to. In my head, I had been rehearsing what I was going to say for weeks, and yet none of it mattered right then, because I said what was in my heart.

"Edward Anthony Leoni, when I first found you in Chicago, I was lost and broken—like a wild stallion beaten into submission. I had never _known_ love, and thought I was unworthy to _be_ loved. Two years with Alec only reconfirmed that.

"Who knew the roll of a die could change our fates so drastically? You saved me that night, Edward. You showed me what it was like to be worshipped and to really connect with someone. I knew then that I couldn't settle for anything less, I just never thought I would get it all.

"When you told me you loved me, my heart stopped beating for a second because I didn't think it was possible. After all, how could a gorgeous, amazing man like you love a poor, broken girl like me? You never saw your true potential, but the rest of us did. I'm glad you finally see it now. I'm so proud of you, Edward, and I'm proud to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than words and will for the rest of my days. You're everything to me—my prince, my hero, my world."

With tears streaming down my face, we exchanged rings. Just as the sun sank below the horizon, the minister pronounced us husband and wife. Before he could tell Edward to kiss me, though, my husband's lips were already locked with mine.

Everyone on the beach erupted in applause, and we didn't break apart until Emmett opened his big mouth. "Damn, Boss. Do you think you can get your tongue any farther down her throa—"

When I looked up, I saw that not only had Esme slapped him upside the head, Rose had punched him in the shoulder, Alice had backhanded him in the stomach, and Bree—sweet little innocent Bree—stomped on his foot. Pulling me into his arms, Edward and I laughed at the scene before us as the Leoni women and Bree put Emmett in his place.

When everyone cleared the beach, Edward and I remained for a few minutes, just taking in the peaceful scene of the ocean before us.

"Was it everything you saw when you closed your eyes and pictured our wedding all those months ago?" he asked as he stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

Leaning back against him, I smiled contentedly. "It was everything and more."

* * *

**A/N Alright, so not only is it Bee's big day, but it's Bella's too! I just couldn't tell you that before hand! They finally made it! Mr. and Mrs. Leoni! Now, if you think this is close to the end of our little tale, you would be wrong. We still have a lot to get through, so we hope you hang on for the ride! Things are going to get bumpy! See you next Thursday, but until then, leave us some love and go buy Bee's book on Amazon! You won't regret it! **


	15. Chapter 15 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N It's Thursday again and this week has been crazy busy for both of us. Bee's new book, Embrace Me is live on Amazon, so if you haven't already done so, make sure you check it out! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Edward's mood song: **_**I've Been Loving You **_**by Otis Redding—because he will never stop loving Bella.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

Would I ever forget the pure beauty of my girl as she made her way down the beach toward me? Never! She took my fucking breath away.

Everything had been worth it. All the punches, the pain, the fucking bullets. I would have done it _all _again, if that was the only way I could make Bella my wife. _Mrs. Isabella Leoni._ We'd fucking done it, finally!

I was currently dancing with my wife at our wedding reception. The entire day had been perfect and soon I'd be able to whisk my girl—my wife—away to our master suite.

We weren't having a honeymoon just yet. We were both too busy, but I had planned a few days in Muskegon, Michigan. I knew Bella loved the safe house there, and Marcus had been kind enough to offer it to us for a few days. It just felt like the right place to take my new bride. That was where it all really started. The place we admitted our feelings for each other.

"You're up to something," Bella mused, looking up at me.

"What gives you that idea, Love?" I smirked, leaning down to peck her lips. "_Mrs. Leoni_…I can hardly believe it."

"It's been a perfect day," she sighed, sinking farther into my chest.

"It's only going to get better from here," I promised, running my hands down her back. "Baby, I love you so fucking much."

"I love you, too," she beamed as I crashed my lips against hers.

"You two need to get a fucking room soon." I growled against Bella's lips at hearing Emmett's voice in my ear.

"Don't make me get Buttons," I threatened with a smirk.

"Yeah, he's drunk a lot of water today, Em," Bella added with a giggle.

"Keep that fucking dog away from me." Emmett was dancing with Rose, who just chuckled and led him off in a different direction.

"Scared of a fucking dog. What a pussy," I snorted, gazing down at Bella.

"Yeah, I have to agree," she giggled. I noticed Marcus in the distance. I was honored that he had attended our wedding with Ben and Heidi. It was like having a small part of Aro with us. The feeling was a bit somber, but I knew he would be smiling down on Bella and I today.

"I think Marcus needs a word with me, Baby," I muttered, pecking her lips. "I won't be long." I needed to make sure all the arrangements had been made for Michigan.

"How does it feel to be a married man?" Marcus grinned, patting me on the back.

"Fucking amazing," I sighed, looking back at my wife. My fucking _wife!_

"I'm so happy for you, Edward. I have a wedding gift that I want to give you."

"Marcus, you…"

"I want you to have the safe house in Michigan." What? Was he fucking serious? "From what I understand, it holds such memories for you and Bella. I know Aro would have wanted you to have it."

"I don't know what to say Marcus," I gasped. "Thank you."

"I hope you can put it to good use. It hasn't been used since your last visit."

"I'm sure we will," I smirked, thinking back to the memories in the safe house . I couldn't wait to get Bella back there, this time as my wife. We didn't have to hide our relationship anymore, and I knew the short trip would be fucking amazing.

A few hours later, the festivities were finally over. I carried Bella up to our master suite, peeled her out of her dress, and made slow, sweet love to her all night long. We had the rest of our lives to fuck—tonight was about showing Bella just what she meant to me.

**~~~WON~~~**

"Do I have to do it right now?" Jasper stressed, pacing the hotel lobby.

"I'm leaving in a few hours, and I told you I wanted to witness this. You might want some protection for your balls, though," I teased, noticing Alice make her way over with her father. This was going to be fucking priceless.

"What's all this about?" Eleazar asked, frowning between us.

"Why don't we talk outside? Bella has already requested that some fresh coffee is brought out to us," I suggested.

"Is everything okay, Edward?" Eleazar asked, following me outside.

"It's Jasper who wants to talk to you. I'm just here for moral support," I replied. Bella giggled as I winked at her.

"You have my full attention then, Jasper," Eleazar glared, taking a seat in one of the oversized lounge chairs out in the grassy area.

Jasper wiped the sweat off his forehead and I had to chuckle. I'd never seen him nervous before. In a show of solidarity, Alice took his hand and spoke first.

"Daddy, I love Jasper with all my heart." I wasn't sure using _Daddy _was going to work this time. Part of me wondered if I should have taken Eleazar's gun off him first, but it was too late for that now. "Promise me you won't be mad."

"That depends on what's happened," Eleazar stated, fixing his glare on Jasper.

"There was a reason Jasper and I went AWOL," Alice continued, looking down at her hand in Jasper's. "We went to Vegas." I watched Eleazar closely as he started to put it all together.

"Jasper, why would you take my _daughter _to Vegas?"

"Daddy…" Alice tried to reason with him.

"I want to hear this from Jasper. Please don't interrupt." Eleazar's voice was firm, and when I glanced at Bella, I noticed she looked concerned for them. I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Alice and I were married in Vegas, Sir," Jasper blurted out suddenly. It was so unlike him; he was usually so calm and collected. The poor fucker must have been seriously nervous. "I love your daughter and promise I…"

"Do you have any idea how disrespectful that is? You've married my _only _daughter without my consent!" Eleazar snarled, standing up to tower over Jasper. "You're lucky Edward values your friendship. You have no idea how much I want to shoot your fucking kneecaps right now!"

"Eleazar," I interjected, holding my hand up. "It doesn't need to come to that. Alice and Jasper did this because they didn't want to take the limelight from Bella and me. I can assure you, you couldn't get a better son-in-law than Jasper. You're lucky."

"Alice, Jasper, I think we need to carry on this conversation back at home." Jasper nodded, glancing at me before leaving with Eleazar and Alice.

"What was all that about?" Emmett asked, suddenly by my side. There was no point in hiding it any longer; everyone was going to find out sooner or later.

"Jazz and Alice got married in Vegas without telling Eleazar."

"What?" Emmett choked. "I thought Jazz was the smart one!"

"So did I," I snorted, watching Bella. She was already laughing. "Come on, Baby, we need to think about leaving soon."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she pouted.

"No," I smirked, taking her hand in mine.

**~~~WON~~~**

"Say something," I whispered as we pulled up outside the old safe house.

"I was hoping you were bringing me here," Bella gasped with tears in her eyes. "Edward, it's perfect!"

"I know it's not quite what we're used to these days, but…" Bella stopped me in mid-sentence by crashing her lips against mine. I snarled against her mouth as I felt her hands stroke my erection that was straining against my pants.

"I think you need to get your wife inside that house quickly, Mr. Leoni," she purred, pulling on my bottom lip.

"Mmm…Mrs. Leoni, I think you might be right," I smoldered, starting to kiss down her neck. "You'll need to step out of the car first, though."

I watched my beautiful wife slide out of the car effortlessly. Bella leaned against the hood, giving me a perfect view of her tits. I knew she was teasing me and I fucking loved it. I gripped my steering wheel as she licked her lips at the same time she reached my side of the car.

"Your car really turns me on," she groaned as I stepped out, pinning her against my door.

"_You_ really turn me on," I snarled, attacking her lips and pulling her dress up around her waist.

"Ugh, E…Edward, anyone could be watching. I…oh, fuck!" I slipped my hands into her panties and parted her folds, running my fingers against her clit.

"Always so fucking wet for me." I began to thrust my fingers in and out of her sweet pussy. I couldn't wait to start pounding her with my cock "I think it's time to make some more memories in this house, wouldn't you agree, Love?" Bella nodded, panting as I increased the speed of my fingers. "Fuck, I love making you cum. Whether it's with my fingers or leaking cock, it's never going to be enough for me." Bella began to twitch around my hand as I spoke.

"Ugh, Edward, fuck…I'm cumming!" She threw her head back while I rode her through the orgasm.

"I hope you're ready for me, Baby," I chuckled darkly, picking her up as soon as she fell.

"You know I am," Bella panted, catching her breath. We both knew it was going to be a long night.

**~~~WON~~~**

How many nights had I watched Bella sleep? I'd lost count. But it was fucking different now. She was my wife. This beautiful Goddess had given herself to_ me_. I was still having a hard time believing that. Maybe it was the memories and being back in Michigan that was affecting me.

It had been an incredible night; we'd fucked on every surface and against quite a few walls. I'd even tasted her sweet pussy on the kitchen table. Fuck, my dick was getting hard again just thinking about it. I pulled Bella closer against me, bathing in the scent of her skin. I loved when my girl was naked; it was fucking heaven.

She stirred, fluttering her eyes open. "What time is it?" she yawned, moving to rest her head on my chest.

"Around six, go back to sleep, Baby," I soothed, stroking her hair.

"I wanted to see the sunrise," she stretched, giving me the perfect view of her tits.

"We could do that tomorrow," I suggested, cupping her breasts. "I'm sure we could keep ourselves busy here for most of the day."

"Edward," Bella giggled, slapping my hands away. "We can do that when we get back. I really want to see the sunrise." Who was I to deny my wife?

"Come on then, we better hurry."

I wrapped Bella in a blanket as we sat on the beach, watching the sun come up over the horizon. The lighthouse was in the distance, catching the orange glow.

"When we were here last year, would you ever have imagined this was where we'd end up?" Bella mused, turning to look at me.

"No," I chuckled. "I never even saw myself as a mafia boss, let alone married to the woman I love more than my own life."

"You've made me so happy. I can't believe Marcus let us borrow the safe house."

"Actually, Baby, he's giving it to us as a wedding gift."

"What?" she gasped, turning to frown at me.

"He knew Aro would have wanted us to have it. He knows what this place means to us."

"I can't believe it."

"We'll be able to make many happy memories here. This is just the beginning for us. I promised you the stars and I fucking meant it," I whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"I want to go off the pill," she blurted out a few moments later. Fuck, did Bella mean babies? We were married now, though. Wasn't that the next step? "It doesn't mean we'll get pregnant right away," she panicked, "but at least the possibility will be there."

"Baby," I soothed. "If that's what you want, we'll start trying. We're married now, it's the next logical step."

"You really don't mind? It's a _big_ step. Do you even think we're ready?"

"I'm not sure _I _could ever be ready. All I know is I want to give you everything you've ever wanted."

"You already have," she sighed, turning to watch the sunrise. "Nothing could be better than this moment."

"I agree, Love," I whispered, kissing her neck as we both sat silently looking out toward the lighthouse. Life didn't get any better than this.

Bella made us a breakfast fit for a king when we got back. I figured she knew we'd need the energy. I planned on making love to her for the rest of the day. We hardly got time like this back in Miami because I always had to head out to some meeting or deal with trouble in the city.

"It's going to be hard going back home if we keep this up," Bella gasped, collapsing on my chest.

"We're on honeymoon," I pointed out. "Lots of fucking is allowed."

"Well, you need to let me use the bathroom first." I pouted, still holding onto her. "Edward, seriously. Let me go or I'm going to pee."

"Did you know a woman's orgasm can be more powerful with a full bladder," I mused, rolling on top of her.

"Not when I need to pee this badly," Bella glared, pushing me off. I let her move me; I wasn't _that_ insatiable to not let her use the bathroom.

I lay back on the bed, letting my mind wander. I knew I had to tell Bella about her father. It was a secret I couldn't keep from her, but she was so happy right now. I didn't want to burst her bubble.

Jasper had confirmed that a tail had been placed on Charlie. He wouldn't get anywhere near Bella without me knowing first. I didn't want to drag her pain to the surface unnecessarily. She hardly spoke about him. He was in the past. She didn't need to go back there, but he _had _made threats in the present, and I couldn't keep them from her.

"You are miles away, Mr. Leoni," Bella laughed playfully from between my legs. "Maybe I need to distract you from work." She had a devilish grin as she licked her lips while running her hands over my cock and then taking it into her hot mouth. _Oh, fuck!_ Okay, telling Bella could wait until we got back. I couldn't even think straight as she began to work my cock, licking her way up the base until coming to the tip and rolling her tongue. Holy motherfucking Christ my wife knew how to suck my cock. I came hard after ten minutes of blissful torture.

"Still thinking about work?" she purred, working her way up my body with her tongue.

"Fuck no," I grunted, throwing my head back on the pillow. "I was thinking about how much I want to watch you ride my cock."

"Mmm…" Bella moved her wet pussy over my erection, teasing me. "That could be arranged."

"Fuck, Baby, don't tease your husband."

"Mmm—Edward Leoni, my husband—that turns me on," Bella groaned, sinking down on my cock.

"That's it. Fuck me," I snarled, bouncing her up and down my shaft. Bella met my thrusts, and I could feel her slick pussy covering my cock. I moved my hand toward her clit, rubbing in time with her thrusts. "Do you like that, Baby?"

"Ugh, you know I do," she moaned, gripping the headboard behind me.

"Feel it. I want to watch you cum on my cock," I growled, thrusting up harder while rubbing her clit faster. Bella groaned wantonly, looking down at me. "Your sex faces are so fucking sexy."

"Fuck, E…Edward…" I felt her begin to tremble around my cock.

"It's not as sexy as your cum face, though," I smirked, watching her come undone above me. "Fucking beautiful," I muttered in awe, gazing up at her.

"Jesus, Edward," Bella gasped. "Your mouth will be the death of me one day."

"You fucking_ love_ it," I chuckled, pulling her down toward me so I could capture her lips.

_Three days of this isn't enough for me_, I thought as I ran my hands down her back, but right now, that was all the time we had.

**~~~WON~~~**

"You can't buy the lighthouse, Edward." Bella shook her head, watching me load the car up. "We already have the safe house ."

"Property is a good investment," I pointed out. "We may be married, but I'll still be making the financial decisions."

"You can't keep buying me properties," she glared, crossing her arms.

"I think you'll find I can," I chuckled, moving to peck her lips. "And, I'd unfold your arms if I were you." Bella frowned at me, puzzled. "It makes your tits look even more fuckable," I winked, watching her unfold them quickly.

"Fine, buy it if you want," she sulked, getting into the car.

"I'm sure our children would love the lighthouse. We could renovate the entire place," I mused, sliding into the driver's side. I turned to Bella when she didn't respond. She was sitting there gawking at me. "What?"

"You just spoke about our future children in casual conversation."

"I know, Baby. Our children will want for nothing."

"I want to give them everything that I didn't have," she sighed, looking down at her hands.

I lifted her chin up before starting the engine. "You'll make an incredible mother," I murmured. "You're fucking amazing." Bella beamed at me, and with a deep sigh, I turned the ignition on. It was time to make our way back to Miami. Our short honeymoon was over, but I fully intended on taking my girl away for a proper honeymoon when we both had the time.

**~~~WON~~~ **

We'd only been back in Miami a few hours when Jasper and Jake came charging into my house. Bella had gone to pick up Buttons from Esme then do some grocery shopping.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" I moaned. "I've only just gotten back. Bella will fucking kill me if I have to work tonight."

"Boss, Charlie has slipped his tail," Jasper stressed. "We've search everywhere for him."

"What?!" I roared, fisting my hands. "Where was he last seen?"

"Mexico," Jake replied.

"How long ago?"

"Two days," Jasper winced.

"_Two days?!_ You mean to tell me this fucker has been loose for two fucking days and you didn't think to _tell_ me?" I was fucking livid.

"We had it covered, Boss. Sid and Simon were watching you in Michigan. The rest of us have been trying to trace Charlie's whereabouts." Jasper was trying to reason with me.

"You should have fucking told me," I snarled, picking up my phone to call Sid. "I know exactly where that fucker is heading."

"Mr. Leoni," Sid answered on the third ring.

"I need you to bring Mrs. Leoni home immediately," I ordered. "Tell her it's important."

"Yes, Sir." Sid hung up the same time as me.

"You better fucking pray Bella doesn't run into him before I have the chance to tell her!" I yelled, going for my whiskey cabinet.

Bella was gone longer than I thought she'd be, and the moment her eyes met with mine, I knew I was in trouble. Charlie had found her.

She marched across the kitchen with pure fury in her eyes. I could see the pain and suffering behind them, too.

"You lied to me!" Bella screeched, standing in front of me with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, please," I pleaded, reaching out for her. Bella responded by slapping me hard across the face. "Jasper, Jake, I need you to leave, please."

How the fuck was I going to talk myself out of this?

* * *

**A/N Many of you said you thought Edward should have told Bella everything about Charlie, and he was going to but couldn't find the right time. How much trouble do you think he's in now because he waited? Do you think he deserves it? Let us know your thoughts. Until next week…**


	16. Chapter 16 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

*****Tissue Warning*****

**A/N So many of you are holding on by a thread as you wait for this chapter, so without anything further…here it is. Enjoy! (and make sure you have your tissues. Momma2fan says you'll need them.)**

**Bella's mood song: **_**Because of you**_** by Kelly Clarkson—because Bella is who she is because of her father, and she's finally facing him for the first time since she left.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

**BPOV**

Six months ago when Edward asked me to describe my dream wedding, I didn't think it was actually possible. I was so glad to be proven wrong. The day was everything I wanted it to be and more. It got even better when Edward and I headed up to Muskegon, back where it all really began. I had never expected Marcus to gift us with the safehouse for a wedding present, but I was extremely thankful he did.

We had arrived back in Miami earlier this morning, and there were some things that we needed to get for the house since we had been gone a few days. I quickly made a list and then made my way to the store. Sid was with me, of course, but he was always so discreet when we were out and about that I never knew he was there unless I needed him.

When we got to the grocery store, he started to get out of the SUV but I stopped him. "Sid, I'm seriously only running in for like five things. It'll be faster if you wait outside. I promise I'll be quick."

"You know Mr. Leoni would have my balls if I were to allow that, Mrs. Leoni," he laughed.

I couldn't help laugh with him because it was true. Edward would rip Sid to pieces if he didn't protect me—starting with his family jewels. "Fine, but can you at least wait by the door? Having you follow me around is only going to slow me down and keep me from getting back to Edward quicker.

Sid rolled his eyes but agreed to wait by the door after a quick glance around the parking lot turned up nothing suspicious. "Just hurry, Mrs. Leoni. I value my balls," he joked as he took up post by the sliding glass doors. The rest of his men had waited out in the parking lot, but were closeby if needed.

I was minding my own business, walking around the store and grabbing some things we needed when a glimpse of flaming red hair caught my eye—familiar flaming red hair. Her shoulders were hunched and she appeared to be drawn in on herself. It was obvious that she had lost quite a bit of weight, too, even though she was already too skinny to begin with.

Without a second of hesitation, I walked up to the woman and spun her around to face me. When I met her haunted green eyes, I gasped. "Vicki? Oh, God! Vicki! You're alive! What the hell happened to you? It was like you disappeared. Best we could tell, Alec sold you to that scumbag, James Carelli."

Her answer wasn't one I had expected. "You shouldn't be talking to me," she hissed. "They'll kill us both."

"Vicki, what the hell do you mean they'll kill us both? Who will?" When her eyes darted behind me and froze, I knew it couldn't be good.

"Hello, Isabella. It's been a _long_ time." The moment the words left his mouth, my blood ran cold. No. He couldn't be here—not in Miami. Not where I had finally settled down and was creating a life.

My feet were glued to the floor and I couldn't turn even if I wanted to. He must have realized it, because he came around to stand right next to a quivering Vicki. The man in front of me hadn't changed since I ran out on him all those years ago. His eyes were still cold and empty, yet there was a new edge to them that had me terrified.

"Now, Isabella, don't be a rude little whore. I taught you better than that. Aren't you going to say hello to your father?"

I glanced at Vicki, but she had reverted to her old self and was staring at the tops of her toes as she hugged herself tightly. I knew Sid would still be by the front door where I asked him to wait, so I was on my own.

With a shaky breath, I straightened my back and looked the asshole right in the eye. "My father—my _family_—isn't here right now." I knew he was going to say something but I forged on. "If you were referring to yourself, you're highly mistaken. The only thing you _ever_ were to me was a sperm donor."

He laughed sarcastically. "Why you ungrateful little _bitch_. I slaved away at the station so I could raise you. You were a money hungry leech who sucked out every penny I had, and you owe me now. That asshole husband of yours wouldn't give any up, so I figured I'd come get it from you."

"Ed…Edward? When…?"

"He didn't tell you, did he?" The asshole's grin was sadistic as he continued to talk. "You whore yourself out to the first guy you meet and that's what you get. I always knew you were in it for the money. To think…you haven't even been married a week and he's already lying to you—has been for months."

I just stared at him as the tears welled up in my eyes. It wasn't so much his name-calling, it was more of what he was saying. He had spoken to Edward, and Edward never told me.

"That's right, you little money hungry whore. I visited with your personal bank account a _month _ago. He could have paid me then and I would have disappeared—you would have never had to see me—but NO. He thought beating the shit out of me would get rid of me. Well, you little cock whore, running away certainly won't get rid of me, and neither will trying to intimidate me. It's about time someone put _Leoni_ in his place."

My tears had rolled over and were streaming down my face. Nothing was going to get rid of this vile man short of a bullet between the eyes. Unfortunately, Sid was still by the door, and even if he wasn't, it's not like he could just pull out his gun and shoot the bastard. "What do you want, Asshole?" I questioned with more confidence that I really felt.

"Now we're getting somewhere," he laughed. "I want five million dollars in small bills, and don't tell me that you can't do it. Leoni owns those casinos and can filter the money through there. You have one week to get me my money, or all hell is gonna break loose."

I heard footsteps running in my direction and knew Sid was on his way with his men, probably because he hadn't seen me walking around in about five minutes. "Looks like the party is over, Isabella. One week. And if I don't get my money, your little Mob Boss husband is gonna be sorry." He spoke quickly, and I watched with my jaw on the floor as he grabbed Vicki by the hair and pulled her head up. "Let's go, you fucking slave! Your master will have a punishment to dole out for speaking to someone without permission, and you can bet that tight little ass of yours that I'm gonna tell him. He might even give me another turn with you."

They disappeared seconds before my knees gave out on me, and I would have hit the ground hard if Sid hadn't arrived in time to catch me. "Mrs. Leoni, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"M…my…father. He…was…h…here." My words were broken because I was sobbing as Sid held me in his arms. I would have been able to handle seeing Charlie again if I'd been prepared, but I hadn't. Edward hadn't warned me that he was in town, and that bit of knowledge stopped my tears instantly.

"Which way did he go?" Sid asked, never once releasing me. I motioned toward the back of the store with my head, and he quickly gave orders to two of the men to go after them.

"Don't hurt Vicki!" I shouted after them as I was led from the store…groceries all but forgotten. "She's innocent in all of this. She's a victim, too."

"They won't hurt her," Sid promised as he helped me into the SUV. "Now, let's get you home."

The ride home was short, but my anger only rose. I couldn't believe that Edward had lied to me. By the time we pulled up to the mansion, my emotions were warring with themselves. Part of me was so pissed off at Edward for lying to me, but the other part was hurt.

With tears streaming down my face, I let my fury lead me into the house and to the kitchen, where I knew Edward would be waiting for me. He was there with Jasper and Jake, and all conversation stopped the moment I entered.

With quick, long strides, I stormed up to Edward and let all my frustration out by screaming at him. "You lied to me!"

"Baby, please." When he tried to reach out for me, I snapped and slapped him across the face. I could see his lips moving, but my blood was pumping so hard that all I could hear was my own heartbeat. I hadn't meant to hit Edward, but I was so confused—so hurt. Jake and Jasper quickly left the room, and I assumed it was to let Edward and I hash this out.

When he tried to pull me into his arms again, I recoiled and came to my senses a bit. "Don't you dare fucking touch me! How dare you?! That bastard came to see you and you never told me! You neverfucking _told_ me!"

"Baby, I did it for your own good. I knew how upset you would be, and I wanted you to have the perfect wedding. You didn't need this hanging over your head."

"And who are you to make that decision for me? Who are you to control my life?" He looked like he was going to interrupt, but I kept going. "You're just like _HIM! _You're just like any man!"

My words hurt him more than my hand did, because I instantly saw pain flash across his face. "Bella, please let me at least explain."

"There's nothing to explain. Every man that I've ever let get close to me has lied. I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong." With a heavy sigh I looked up into his eyes, which were glassy with unshed tears. "I can't do this right now, Edward. I'm sorry." The pain in his face was too much for me and I knew I had to walk away before one of us said something we couldn't take back.

Edward turned his back to me, and if I hadn't heard his voice crack, I never would have known he was crying. "I understand, Bella. I know saying it isn't enough, but I really am sorry."

"I know," I whispered with one last glance at his back. Then, unable to hold myself together any longer, I made my way up to the second floor and to the bedroom farthest from our master suite. I didn't want to talk to anyone right then, so I closed and locked the door behind me, stripped down to my bra and panties, and then climbed into the large, soft bed. If only it could have offered me some comfort. Instead, it felt too large and too empty, and the room itself was too quiet.

As I lay there crying, everything that happened replayed in my mind again and again—and not just from today, but everything over the last 22 years. Memories of Charlie beating me as a girl were there, as well as memories of Alec beating and raping me, but the most prevalent memory was of my sperm donor telling me that Edward had lied to me. He was gloating—as if he knew that every man would lie to me—as if I would never be worthy of the truth. What really stung is that he was right.

Edward had lied to me. Just like that bastard had all those years ago. Even Alec had lied to me and slept around both behind my back and in front of my face. Was that all I was good enough for? Was Charlie right about me all along? That no man could ever love me? Edward said he loved me, but what if that was a lie, too? Alec had said he loved me, but I knew he didn't. He loved the _idea_ of me. Was it the same for Edward?

My head swimming with unanswered questions, I finally lay back on the pillow and gave in to my tears. I don't know how long I cried as my mind spun with doubt, but eventually—just when the sun was starting to come up—I drifted off to sleep.

**~~~WON~~~**

The next few days were hard. Edward had tried to talk to me countless times, but I wasn't ready to hear what he had to say…much less forgive him. I was understanding about a lot of things, but having him lie to me wasn't one of them. It hurt too deeply just to smile and ignore it.

After the third day, Edward seemed resigned to give me my space. I hadn't gone back to the room I shared with him except for that next morning to grab some of my clothes. When Edward was home, I would lock myself in the guest room or spend time alone in the pool or around the property. I was never _truly_ alone because Sid was always close by, but without Edward, I felt more bereft than I ever had in my life. There was a big piece of me missing, and I finally decided it was time to get it back. Picking up my phone, I sent a text and then waited.

_We need to talk._

It only took twenty minutes for Edward to get home, and when he walked through the door, I saw how much of a mess he was. His eyes met mine, and before I could even blink, he closed the distance and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I hugged him back tightly, reveling in the feel of his arms around me for a moment. When I pulled back, I looked up into his eyes and spoke. "Edward, we need to talk."

I was going to suggest that we sit in the living room, but Edward fell to his knees before me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm so fucking sorry, Baby. Please don't tell me you're leaving me. I can't fucking do this without you, Bella. I love you so fucking much. I _need_ you by my side to even breathe without it hurting. Please don't leave me."

With each word he spoke, his arms around me tightened like he was afraid I was gonna disappear if he let go. It hurt me to see him that way, but he had to understand that his actions had consequences. "Edward, I'm not leaving, but we do need to talk about what happened."

He loosened his hold and tilted his head up to meet my gaze. "Promise?" he asked as a stray tear trickled down his cheek. I couldn't help but reach up and run my fingers through his hair as I answered him.

"I promise. I need you just as much as you need me, I just wasn't ready to listen to what you had to say. I wasn't ready to forgive you for hurting me so badly. You were the _one_ person I trusted more than anyone else, and you let me down by lying to me. I didn't know what to think, Edward. I've been so emotionally fucked up these last few days, warring with myself on what to do and who to trust. I even questioned your love for me at one point."

My words brought on fresh tears from us both, and I dropped to my knees just to get closer to him. "Edward Leoni, I love you with my whole heart, but it felt like you ripped it from my chest when you lied to me. I'm ready to hear you out, though. I'm ready to talk about this so we can get over it and move on with our lives together."

He smiled down at me, and it was the first genuine smile I'd seen from him in three days. "I'd like that."

We spent the next several hours at the kitchen table talking about everything that happened, starting with Charlie's first interaction with Edward. Apparently, he had written an anonymous note and had it delivered to the casino, claiming that he would make himself known soon because he wanted money.

When Edward had his FBI contact run prints and they came back as a match to my father, he had his men track Charlie down and beat the shit out of him until he got there. None of them were convinced that my sperm donor was working alone, and because of that, Edward told me he didn't put a bullet between his eyes right then and there. That was apparently the only reason he was allowed to walk away.

I understood why Edward wanted to know who Charlie was working with, but if it were me, I wouldn't have hesitated. That bastard had hurt me one too many times to ever earn my forgiveness or mercy. Apparently, he had slipped his tail while Edward and I were on our mini-honeymoon, and he had only found out about it while I was at the store. He called Sid immediately, which was why he had come running in the first place.

After Edward was finished explaining why he'd done what he had, he looked at me, allowing me a few moments to gather my thoughts. Taking a few deep breaths, I told him what I'd been dealing with for the last three days and the internal struggle I was having.

Once everything was laid out on the table, we talked. We spoke about every feeling, every thought, and every emotion. We talked about us and where we went from there. There was no question that we would move forward together.

We also talked about my encounter with Vicki and Charlie, and what exactly had transpired. I told Edward that the asshole said he'd be in touch about his money, but Edward didn't seem worried. He told me we would cross that bridge when we came to it.

When everything was said and done, he stood from the table, came around to my side, and placed his hands on either side of my face. "I know I've said this before, Love, but you are _everything_ to me. My world would cease to exist without you in it. Thank you for giving me a second chance, for forgiving me, and for loving me. I swear on my life that I will die before ever letting you down like that again."

The sincerity was clear on his face, and as he leaned in toward me, I closed my eyes. When his lips met mine in a soft kiss, I finally felt whole again. Wordlessly, with our lips still connected, Edward scooped me into his arms and carried me up the stairs.

We spent the rest of that day and well into the night making love—reconnecting with each other physically and emotionally. We didn't eat except to give us energy, we only took small catnaps to keep us going, and when we showered, we just continued what he had been doing in the bedroom. Everything was absolutely perfect now that we were together once more. This time, though, I vowed not to let anything come between us ever again.

**~~~WON~~~**

Life was crazy after that. True to his word, Charlie had called on day six and explained where we could drop his money. He wasn't too happy when Edward told him he wasn't paying him a penny, and that if he ever saw Charlie's face around Miami again, Edward wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet between his eyes. The threat must have scared him, because we never heard from that bastard again. It had been three months, and although I was thankful he was gone, I had a queasy feeling in my stomach that it wasn't a permanent thing. He'd be back—I _knew_ he would. Charlie was never one to give up easily.

The following few days, the queasiness in my stomach only intensified until one afternoon, I had to excuse myself from class and rush to the restroom where I emptied the contents of my stomach. I felt flush afterward, so I called Alice to see if she would finish teaching for me that day.

She readily agreed and was at the studio in less than 20 minutes. All the students loved when she came to visit because she was always so bubbly, so it was no surprise when they started jumping up and down the moment she made her grand entrance. After saying goodbye to the girls, I made my way outside and into the SUV that waited on the curb. "Sid, can you please take me home? I'm not feeling very well."

Edward found me in bed a few hours later when he got home. "Baby, what's going on? Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he pulled me into his arms.

I groaned and quickly pushed my way off the bed, running to the bathroom. I had nothing left in my stomach, but that didn't stop me from heaving over the bowl. Edward held my hair the entire time, and when my stomach finally settled, he helped me off the ground and back into bed.

When I was comfortable, I turned to Edward and smiled weakly. "I think it's just a stomach bug," I croaked. "Can you get me some ice water, maybe?"

"Of course, Baby. I'll be right back."

I heard him on the stairs, but then must have fallen asleep, because that was the last thing I remembered.

The next few days were much the same, and I had resorted to living off of soup and saltines because that was the only thing I could manage to keep down. Edward threatened to call in the doctor, but I insisted that I was fine. "Edward, it's the flu. We're right at the end of flu season. One of the kids was probably contagious when she came to class, and I must have caught it from her."

He looked like he was going to argue but shook his head instead. With a sigh, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. "Alright, Baby. But if you're not feeling better by this afternoon when I get home from work, I'm going to call the doc in. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, kissing him again. "I'll see you tonight."

After Edward left, I snuggled back into the blankets and drifted off to sleep.

"Alright, Bitch, get your ass outta bed." I groaned and rolled over to face Rose, who had let herself into my room. "You've been in bed for three days now. You need to at least get out and get some fresh air." I was about to protest when she grabbed my arm and tugged. "And I'm _not_ taking no for an answer."

The movement of her tugging on my arm had my stomach instantly doing flips, and I had to sprint to the bathroom quickly. When I finished, I stood up and walked to the sink to brush my teeth, all while Rosalie watched me carefully.

"Bella, are you sure this is the flu?" she asked when I walked back out and took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Well, yeah. I mean…what else could it be?"

She looked at skeptically, as if she couldn't believe I hadn't figured it out yet. When I just waited, she huffed. "Bella, when was your last period?"

Her words were like opening a floodgate, and reality hit me then as I mentally counted backward in my head. "Oh…um…OH! Well, I had one a few weeks after the wedding. Right around New Year's."

Grinning widely, Rose spoke. "Okay, you stay put. I'm gonna run to the store and come right back."

Could it be possible that I was pregnant? I knew that it could take years sometimes for a woman to conceive if they had been on birth control, so I wasn't going to let myself get too excited. It could have been stress or something else, for all I knew.

True to her word, Rose was back within ten minutes and stood outside the door while I peed on the stick. After washing my hands, I went with her to sit on the bed. "What if it's positive, Rose? Do you really think Edward is ready to be a father? Am I ready to be a mother?"

She pulled me into a hug and held me tightly for a minute. "Bella, I can tell you that if you _are_ pregnant, it's not going to be easy, but there is no one I know who is more ready than you and Edward. You will make excellent parents."

"Do you really think so?" I knew it was stupid to ask, but I needed the reassurance.

With a laugh, she answered, "No, I lied just for the hell of it. Of course I think so!"

We sat together in silence for the next five minutes while I gathered the courage to go look at the results. When I was finally able to peek, the tears instantly poured down my face and my hands went to my flat tummy. The proof was right there in front of me in the form of two blue lines. Edward and I were going to have a baby.

After crying happy tears with Rose for a good half hour, I decided that I needed to do something special for dinner to tell Edward. With a quick run to the store, I spent the next hour in the kitchen, making a meal that he wouldn't soon forget. Baby-back ribs, served with baby corn, steamed baby carrots, and a baby side salad. I knew it was silly, but I was hoping Edward would understand what I was trying to tell him.

Sending him a text to confirm that he would be home on time, I sat down in the living room to wait. Twenty minutes later, he walked in the door and smiled when he saw me out of bed. "Well you must be feeling better. What do I smell?"

"I made dinner, and yes, I do feel better. Are you hungry?" I tried to act normal, but couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Edward leaned in and captured my lips with his own, kissing me deeply. "I'm starving," he said as his hand travelled down my back to grab my ass.

I playfully slapped it away as I laughed. "I didn't mean for me, you horndog. Although, you _can _have me for dessert if you'd like. There's just something I wanted to tell you at dinner."

"I'm intrigued. Let's go eat, because I'm craving my dessert, and I don't know how long I can wait."

We were just sitting down at the table when something crashed through the kitchen window. A split second later, there was loud bang followed by a sudden flash of light. I was instantly blinded and reached for Edward right as the back door was kicked in. "Miami Police! Everyone on the floor, now!"

"Edward, what's going on?" I panicked as my hands met with his.

He pulled me down with him until we were both lying on our stomachs, side-by-side on the kitchen tile. "I don't know, Baby, but just do what they say. It will all be okay, I promise."

I could see the worry in his eyes despite his words, though, and that scared me. My view was blocked when I saw a pair of legs walk over to straddle Edward's waist. The officer then kneeled down and began placing handcuffs on his wrists. "Edward Leoni, you are under arrest for racketeering and money laundering. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" I immediately recognized the officer's voice as he spoke. It was Carl, the creep who had tried to hit on me at Edward's _made_ party. The same Carl that Edward beat the shit out of.

When Edward nodded his head, Carl climbed off of him and yanked him roughly to his feet. I slowly got to my own, and just before they walked out the busted back door, Edward called out to me. "Baby, call Carlisle. He'll know what to do. And pack your bags. I don't want you staying here alone while I'm not here. I love you. I'll be home as soon as I can."

With that, the love of my life was escorted outside and disappeared into a throng of officers. I hadn't even had a chance to tell him our news, and that's what hurt more than anything—Edward didn't know he was going to be a father. Sid entered the house as soon as he was given the all-clear by the officers standing guard, and stood at my side as I dialed a familiar number. He picked up on the second ring, and as much as I wanted to cry, I knew I had to be strong for Edward and the baby. "Carlisle, I need your help. Edward has just been arrested."

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? They made it through a major fight, but the punches keep rolling in. Will it ever end? Stick with us to find out, and leave a review while you wait! See you next week! **


	17. Chapter 17 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N Not going to say much here…just enjoy!**

**Edwards's mood song: **_**Lock Up**_** by Akon—the reason for this one is pretty self-explanatory! **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

I knew married life came with its ups and downs, but fuck me, was it meant to happen so fucking fast? One second I was blissfully happy, then all fucking hell broke loose.

The moment Bella and I returned from our short honeymoon shit started to fall down around us.

That motherfucker hadn't listened to me and slipped my tail, going straight after my girl the first chance he got. I should have put a bullet between his eyes when I had the opportunity. Why had I been so fucking soft? He was no father to Bella, and I shouldn't have been so weak.

It was the longest three days of my life waiting for Bella to talk to me again. I'd let her down and it fucking cut me in two that I had hurt her so deeply. Of course, we were too strong to allow that come between us and we finally talked it out. I'd never make a mistake like that again. I would tell my girl everything from then on.

Now, I was sitting in a fucking cell, waiting for that smug motherfucker, Carl, to interview me. I'd been fucking arrested for racketeering and money laundering and had already called Mr. Hitchman. This shouldn't be fucking happening. What the fuck did I pay him for? I should have been having dinner with Bella right now, not staring at a fucking brick wall.

"I have to say, Leoni, a cell suits you," Carl snorted as he walked in.

"I'd be careful what you say, Motherfucker. I won't be in here for long, and when I'm out, you're the first person I will_ personally_ come looking for!"

"You're not going anywhere, Leoni. Thanks to a few allies, I've got enough evidence to put you away for years."

"You're full of shit!"

"I'm not. That attempted _break in_ at your office last week?" Carl gloated with a smirk. "They did get away with something." The motherfucker! How could he have gotten into my files? They were all secure!

"You've been a naughty boy, Edward. Trying to use that business to hide all your illegal dealings. You do realize you're looking at fifteen years, right? You're wife is going to get _so_ lonely while you're in prison. Mmm…maybe I should offer to help keep her bed warm in the years to come."

I was up off the bench in the blink of an eye, slamming Carl against the wall. "You'll stay the fuck away from my wife!" I snarled.

"You can't threaten me in here," Carl laughed. "You have no power."

"Don't underestimate me," I threatened, bashing his head against the brick. "You can try and lock me up but I'll find a way out."

"No, Leoni," he glared darkly. "You're ass is mine."

I was well and truly fucked!

**~~~WON~~~**

"What the fuck is going on?" I stressed when Mr. Hitchman and Carlisle walked into the interview room. "Carl has been talking bullshit! Does he really have all this shit on me? What the fuck have you been doing?" I snarled at Mr. Hitchman. "Don't make me regret saving your fucking ass!"

"We're trying to sort it, Edward," Carlisle soothed. "You need to let Bella see you, too. She's going out of her mind with worry."

"I can't let her see me in here, Carlisle," I muttered, looking down at my hands. "I can't do that to her."

"She wants to support you. Edward. This isn't your fault. When you have enemies, these things happen. We'll get you out of here as soon as we can, I promise." Judging by the look on Mr. Hitchman's face, I didn't think he had the same faith as Carlisle.

"What do we have to do?" I asked him.

Mr. Hitchman took a deep breath before answering. "There is only one way to get you out, Mr. Leoni. You need to find someone to take the fall for you. Someone will have to claim they laundered the money in your name."

I couldn't ask that of _anyone_. Whoever took my place was looking at least a fifteen year stretch. There was no way I would let someone do that for me.

"That's the only way? Can't we claim the information they found was planted? How did they even get it in the first place? I thought you had all that sorted out?"

"It looks as if it was an inside job, Edward," Carlisle answered sadly. "We're still trying to find out who the mole is. They're working for James, _that_ much is obvious."

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" I seethed, slamming my hands down on the table.

"All in good time, Edward. First, we need to get you out of here," Carlisle mused. I knew what he was going to say so I interrupted him immediately.

"I'm not letting you take the fall for me, so you can forget it," I glared as he was about to open his mouth.

"Edward, be reasonable. Miami needs _you_ not me. The longer you stay in here, the quicker James will try and get back into the city." Carlisle was right, but I wasn't prepared to lose him.

"There must be someone else."

"It needs to be someone with authority in our ranks. That only leaves you, me and Eleazar." Carlisle's eyes widened with sadness. Could I ask that of his brother? I was going to take away fifteen years of his life if I did. What would Alice say?

"I can't ask this of you _or_ your brother, Carlisle," I sighed, pulling on my hair.

"We'd both do this for you, Edward. You mean too much to this family now. We need you in Miami to keep everyone safe. You need to bring James, Carl, and Bella's father down. They're a deadly trio."

"There _must_ be another way," I pleaded, looking at Mr. Hitchman.

"Mr. Leoni, this is the only way. If Eleazar can confess tonight, you could be out of here by tomorrow. Carl would have no reason to hold you here."

It all felt so fucking wrong. Why was everyone always sacrificing their lives for me? It wasn't right!

"Edward, you have to let Eleazar do this for you. There's no other way," Carlisle stated. "I won't lose you—not again." All I could do was nod as the guilt rippled through me.

**~WON~**

"This isn't over, Leoni," Carl glared as I collected my belongings, ready to leave the station. "You'd really let a family member take the wrap for you? You're some piece of work."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Carl," I mused, putting my sunglasses on. "I have a feeling things are going to get very bad for you."

"Are you threatening me in my own station?" he yelled, trying to jump over the desk.

"No, I'm warning you," I smirked, walking out into the blistering sunlight.

Emmett and Jasper were waiting by the SUV for me. Suddenly, the car door opened and Bella jumped out, rushing toward me.

Fuck, it had only been two days, but as she crashed into me, I lifted her off the ground and our lips met. My girl tasted so good.

"I was so worried," she mumbled while still kissing me.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," I cooed, pulling her closer to me. "I'm sorry I wouldn't let you come see me, either. I never want you to see me behind bars."

"I've been going out of my mind," she whimpered, clinging to me tightly.

"It's okay now. I'm not going anywhere."

"Does my father have anything to do with this? Carlisle wouldn't tell me."

"We think so. It looks like he's working with Carelli and Carl."

"What are we going to do?" she asked as I began to plant kisses down her neck. I didn't give a fuck that the boys were watching us. She smelled so fucking good.

"We're going to take them down one by one," I whispered, sucking on her earlobe. "I'm done playing nice."

"I think you're right," she groaned as I cupped her sexy ass. "Now, I think we should go home before you start humping me in the street."

"I need to stop by the mansion to see Alice first. I know I'm not her favorite person right now," I sighed sadly.

"What Eleazar did…" Bella trailed off.

"I know, Baby. I tried to tell him and Carlisle no, but they wouldn't listen. I've already instructed Mr. Hitchman to work on getting his sentence reduced. I will not have him rotting in there because of me."

"Alice is heartbroken. She's been in her room all day." I gathered as much. It had been hard for me, watching Eleazar being taken away.

"I'll talk to her," I soothed, running my hands through Bella's hair. "I love you so fucking much, Mrs. Leoni."

"I love you, too," she whimpered, pecking my lips before letting me lead her to the car.

"Good to see you, Boss!" Emmett gestured toward me, holding the car door open.

"It's good to see you, too," I smirked, looking over at Jasper. "How's Alice?"

"Not good," he sighed.

"I'm going to talk to her now."

"I'm not sure that's wise," Jasper mused as we got in the SUV.

"I need to talk to her, Jazz. This is fucking tough for me, too. I didn't ask for this. I wanted to find another way." Jasper nodded before pulling off to head back to the Leoni mansion.

**~~~WON~~~**

"Thank, God!" Esme was the first person to greet me as I walked in. "Edward, we were all so worried."

"I'm fine, Aunt Esme," I muttered, looking around the room for Alice.

"Carlisle is still at the station with Mr. Hitchman."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," I muttered sadly into her hair as she hugged me.

"There was no other way. Carlisle and Eleazar have both done things worthy of a lifetime in prison. We need you on the outside to keep Miami under control. Don't think for one second that this is your fault. We can't let the Carellis win—not when we've come this far."

"Where's Alice?" I asked when she finally let me go.

"Upstairs. She hasn't come down since Eleazar said goodbye to her." Esme smiled sadly as I nodded.

Bella gave me an encouraging smile as I started to ascend the stairs. She knew I had to do this alone.

I knocked on Alice's door before I heard a soft whimper say come in.

"Alice," I called when I was greeted with an ice cold stare.

"I can't do this right now, Edward!" she screeched. "Do you have any idea what my father has just given up for you?"

"I'm fully aware of what he's done for me," I sighed, walking in. The only woman I was afraid of when she was hysterical was Bella. Alice didn't scare me.

"Why did you let him do it?"

"I wasn't left with an option. He and Carlisle had already decided."

"You should have stopped him," she sobbed. "What am I supposed to do now? I'm practically an orphan."

"Alice, you know we'd never let you feel that way. I can't express how sorry I am. If there had been another way, I promise you I would have taken it. I understand you're pissed at me, but please don't think I wanted any of this."

"Jasper has been defending you all night," she spat. "That pissed me off." Jazz defended me? Fuck, my boys were loyal to their core.

"You have every right to be angry with me. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry."

"Edward, sorry isn't enough right now. My father has just taken a _fifteen_ year jail sentence for you. All I want is your promise that you will do everything in your power to get him out."

"Alice, you have my word," I assured her. "Mr. Hitchman is already working on it."

"Then we have nothing more to talk about," she muttered, resting her head back on her pillow. "I'd like to be left alone now, thank you."

I left without another word.

"How did it go?" Bella asked, meeting me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay," I sighed, pulling her into my chest. My girl was always my peace. "I'll just give her some space over the next few weeks."

"Esme had to go to the station."

"We'll go home then," I smiled, pecking her lips. "I'm desperate to get you naked and into our bed."

"Two days without sex. Mr. Leoni, how did you ever cope?" she teased, running her hands down my chest.

"Come on, let's go home," I chuckled, taking her hand in mine.

We were both quiet on the drive home. It had been a long few days.

"You look really tired," I commented, stroking a stray hair from her face.

"You've been in jail for two days, Edward. I haven't slept!"

"I'm sorry, Baby." I kissed her forehead, noticing we were home. What a fucking relief. I'd never been happier to see our mansion.

I grabbed a bottle of whiskey as Bella and I made our way into the kitchen. I could tell she had something on her mind.

"You don't have to worry, Love," I called, pouring myself a small shot of whiskey. "I'm not going to let Carelli, Carl, or your so called father get the better of us."

"I know. That's not what's been playing on my mind." Bella smiled shyly as she poured herself a glass of water. Didn't she want a glass of wine? It had been a taxing day.

"Aren't you going to have a glass of wine? I thought we could have a drink then go to bed and lose ourselves in each other all night long." Fuck, my cock was aching for her sweet pussy. Two days was too fucking long.

"I can't," she stressed, holding her stomach. Bella couldn't drink wine? Since when?

"You can't?" I frowned, downing my drink quickly.

"Edward, the night you were arrested I was making you a meal because I had something to tell you." Oh, fuck! What had happened now? Bella crossed the room and slid into my arms. "I can't drink wine because I found out that day that I'm pregnant."

I gawked at her with my mouth open. Bella was fucking pregnant. As in _we _were having a baby. Holy fucking hell.

"You're pregnant?" I gasped, running my hands over her ribs. So many emotions washed over me as I touched her stomach. Bella was having my baby. We were going to be parents and I was fucking elated.

"Edward, say something," Bella pleaded, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I know this is sooner than we planned, but is anyone ever really ready for kids? Please don't be mad."

"You think I'm mad?" I chuckled, cupping her ass. "How about I _show _you how happy I am?" I didn't give Bella chance to respond; I crashed my lips against hers, instead, lifting her onto the kitchen counter. She groaned into my mouth as I parted her legs, running my hands up inside her summer dress to pull her panties down. "I'm going to fuck you right here, Baby," I smoldered, undoing the back of her dress slowly. Bella moaned as I captured her lips again, slipping my fingers into her waiting pussy. "Always so fucking ready for me," I snarled, pulling her dress over her head. Bella wasn't wearing a bra, and as I latched onto her left nipple and bit down, she moaned, leaning back on her hands. "Are you ready to be fucked?" I smirked, undoing my pants.

"Fuck, I'm always ready. You know that," she panted, licking her lips as my cock sprang free.

"I'm so fucking happy, Baby," I grinned, pulling her toward me so her ass was hanging off the edge. "I can't even explain it."

"You're going to make an amazing father," Bella beamed, arching back as I began to run the tip of my cock over her clit.

"You're going to make one amazing mother, too," I grunted, slipping inside her warm pussy. "But right now I think we should be selfish and think of ourselves. I want to fuck you until you can't take anymore."

"Ugh, that sounds good to me."

"You better hold onto me," I smirked, rolling my hips and pulling almost completely out of her. Bella moaned, digging her nails into my back. "I fucking love you, Baby," I groaned, capturing her lips.

I slammed back into her hot pussy in one swift motion. Fuck, I'd missed this. It had been a difficult few days, but being with Bella this way always relaxed me.

"Shit! Harder, Edward," Bella panted as I moved my hands around to squeeze her perfect tits. I gripped her ass tightly, forcing her legs apart as far as they would go while I fucked the shit out of her. It was a fucking insane pace and my girl was moaning like a porn star. I moved my hand a few seconds later and began to play with her clit. "O…oh…fuck…E…Edward!" I knew Bella was starting to fall. I could feel her clenching around my cock.

"That's it, Baby. Cum all over my cock! You look so fucking sexy sprawled out on the kitchen counter. I should fuck you here more often."

My words were Bella's undoing. She came hard, arching her back as I rode her through her orgasm.

"So fucking sexy," I mused, watching her come back to me.

"I love it when you fuck me like that," Bella whimpered as I helped her off the counter. I was far from done with her and this counter. Bella just didn't know that yet.

"Who says I'm finished?" I whispered into her ear before turning her around and pushing her forward on the counter. "Mmm," I groaned, running my hands over her sexy ass. "Your fucking ass does things to me, Baby."

"Oh…fuck…" Bella panted as I ran my fingertips from her ass into her dripping sex.

"We're going to have to make the most of this position. When you're further into your pregnancy this will be harder to do," I smoldered, running my hands down her back as I lined myself up with her entrance.

"We'll think of a safe way. I love it when you fuck me this way."

"I'll still be able to fuck you from behind, I just won't be as rough." I slammed my rock hard cock into her pussy, emphasizing my point.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me already," Bella purred, looking over her shoulder at me.

"Oh, Baby," I smirked. "You're in trouble now." I lost myself in my girl then, overjoyed at the knowledge that in nine months, she and I would be parents.

Fuck me, I was going to be a father. Five years ago I would never have seen myself here, but with Bella by my side, it all made perfect sense and I couldn't fucking wait!

* * *

**A/N **Well, Edward is home and excited about the baby, but it definitely came at a cost. See you next week for the next chapter, and thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N A lot going on in this chapter, so we'll let you get right to it! Enjoy!**

**Bella's mood song: **_**Another One Bites the Dust**_** by Queen—because someone is gonna bite the bullet in this one! **

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

**BPOV**

A week after Eleazar had taken Edward's place in jail, I sat in a courtroom with Edward on my left and Alice on my right. The bail hearing was set to begin in twenty minutes, and we were just waiting for Eleazar to be brought in.

Jasper sat on Alice's right side with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, but she was squeezing my hand tightly. She had come to terms with what her father had given up for the good of the Leoni family, and apologized to Edward two days after he got home. Things were still a little tense around the mansion, though.

I knew Alice would need the support today because Mr. Hitchman had told Edward that the prosecution was seeking remand because they claimed Eleazar was a flight risk. He said there was a chance the judge would still grant bail, but it wasn't very likely.

After another ten minutes or so, Eleazar was led into the courtroom wearing an orange jumpsuit. He had his hands cuffed in front of him and his ankles were shackled together. I thought it was overkill, but understood the necessity for the officers to protect themselves from hidden threats.

It was the first time Alice had seen her father since he'd turned himself in, and the tears flooded her eyes instantly. She rose and tried to run to him, but Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

It was heartbreaking to watch one of my best friends fall apart like that, but I would be forever grateful for the sacrifice Eleazar chose to make to keep Edward out of jail. When Alice stopped fighting against Jazz, he loosened his hold on her so she could turn around and face her father.

As he smiled at her sadly, she lost it again. "Ali, sweetheart, this isn't going to be forever, I promise. No matter what happens today, things will work out. I need you to be strong for me, okay? Lean on Jasper to help you through this."

With tears streaming down her cheeks and Jasper's arms wrapped securely around her waist, Alice nodded to her father. "I'll be strong for you, I promise. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Babygirl. I need to take my seat now, okay?"

Nothing else was said as Eleazar was seated beside Mr. Hitchman. Jasper led Alice back to the bench and they both sat down in silence as we waited for the judge to enter.

The hearing went by in a flash, and when Eleazar was denied bail, Alice lost it again. She wanted her father to come home more than anything, and seeing the look of defeat on her face broke my heart.

His trial was set to begin in three months, and with that information given, the judge banged his gavel and left the courtroom. The officer of the court was nice enough to allow Alice to hug her father, but refused to remove his restraints.

They were able to make the best of the situation, and with his hands still shackled together, he slipped them over Alice's head as she wrapped her arms around his waist. I saw him whispering something into her hair, but I couldn't make out what he was saying—just that Alice was nodding as tears rolled down her cheeks.

After about three minutes, the court officer approached and announced that Eleazar needed to be taken from the courtroom, and that if we wanted to spend any more time with him, it had to be during scheduled visitation hours at the jail. With one last glance at his daughter and a mouthed _"I love you,"_ he was lead from the courtroom.

Alice was more composed than I thought she would be, and I figured it had something to do with whatever Eleazar whispered to her before he was taken away. I wanted to ask her about it, but decided to wait for a more appropriate time—a time when we were alone and could talk candidly.

Jasper and Ali left together in his car while Emmett drove Edward and me back to our place. We had decided that we were going to hold off on making the baby announcement until after the bail hearing, and the plan was to go back and talk about it. We hadn't wanted to take any of the focus off of trying to find a way to get Eleazar out on bail, but now that it had been denied, the focus would be shifting to get him off completely or at least get his sentence reduced. I had a feeling that it would be a few months before we made any sort of announcement, which was fine with me. Rose was the only one that knew, and she'd be good with whatever we decided to do.

**~~~WON~~~**

Two weeks later, I got to my studio for class and saw that the front glass door had been shattered. I couldn't understand why anyone would do that to a place purely focused on children, but I didn't have to wait long for my answer. Sid led me to the car and sat with me there while three other members of my security team went in to have a look around. He put a call in to Emmett, and we waited for Edward to show up as his men cleared the building. Twenty minutes later, Edward's SUV came to a screaming halt at the front curb as I opened the door and stepped out of mine.

Before Jazz could even put the vehicle in park, Edward was out and running over to me. "Baby, are you okay? What happened? The boys said that someone smashed up your studio and I thought you were hurt," he rambled as he grabbed my arms and started looking over every inch of me.

"Edward, relax. I'm okay," I said as I took a step back. "We didn't even go inside. When Sid saw the broken glass, he got me back in the SUV while some of the other guys went in and checked it out. I'm perfectly safe. _We're_ perfectly safe," I whispered into his ear.

He squeezed me to him tightly before pulling back to kiss me hard. "I love you, Baby. God, I don't know what the fuck I would do if anything were to happen to you…either of you," he whispered, subtly moving his hand to my stomach and rubbing for a second.

"I love you, too," I replied, looking into his eyes. "I always will."

"Are you ready to go see the damage?" he asked after a second. "The guys say it's pretty obvious who did this, but I'd like to see for myself."

I hadn't heard anything about what happened so that was news to me, but then I figured that Sid's men called Edward to give him a full report as soon as they cleared the building. Edward probably asked them to wait until he arrived to tell me anything.

"Yeah, I just hope it's not too bad and we don't have to cancel classes for long to get everything fixed. This studio means the world to some of these little girls." The magnitude of what it could possibly mean was finally hitting me the more I thought about it. If the place was really trashed inside, it could take weeks before we were able to reopen—maybe even months.

Edward pulled me to his chest once more and kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry about the damage, Love. I can hire a team to work around the clock if need be to get you up and running again. The important thing to remember is that no one got hurt."

"I know," I sighed, but I still couldn't help but worry. "Let's go take a look around and see how bad it is."

Together, we made our way through the shattered glass to the front door, which Edward held open for me. As soon as I crossed the threshold and saw what waited for me, I broke into tears. It was worse than I imagined it would be. Every single mirror in the place was smashed with the exception of one, and on it was a note written in black permanent marker.

**_You fucking owe me, you whore, and I'm coming to collect_**

I didn't have time to say a word before Edward was barking out orders to his men. "I want that goddamn sonofabitch found—NOW! Do you hear me? This is the final fucking straw! Jazz, put every spare man we have on it. Fuck, hire fifty more just to help. I want the word to circulate that I will pay any motherfucker who turns him into me fifty thousand dollars. Dead or alive, I don't fucking care."

"On it, Boss," Jasper said as he hurried away to start making phone calls.

Edward took my hand and kept walking through the building since we hadn't seen everything yet. The bathrooms were just as bad as the main studio, with the doors hanging off the hinges or broken completely, and all the porcelain shattered and laying in pieces on the tile floor. There was even water spraying up from some of the pipes that had been damaged, so Edward walked over and turned the knobs to shut if off until we could get it fixed.

The last thing left to look at was my office, and when we got in there, I was grateful that I didn't keep any information on any of the girls in my filing cabinets. Every single drawer had been ripped out and overturned, the floor of the room littered white with paper. I had tears streaming down my face as I took everything in, knowing how hard I had worked to get things to the point they were at. I wouldn't have to start _completely_ over, but I would have my work cut out for me in the weeks and months to come.

"Baby, did you set the alarm when you left the studio yesterday?" Edward suddenly asked.

I didn't even have to think about my answer. "Yes. I always set the alarm right as I walk out the door. Sid would kick my ass if I didn't. He's got it ingrained in my head."

I watched as Edward pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number. When I looked at him curiously, he held up a finger, signaling that he needed a moment. "Yes, this is Edward Leoni. I need you to pull a report for _Bella's Ballerinas_ and email it to me within the hour. I want a list of everyone who activated or deactivated the alarm for the past month and what time they did so." There was a slight pause before he continued. "Look, I don't give a flying fuck if you have access to do that or not. Check with your boss. Tell him that I called and requested it personally, and if he has a fucking problem with that, I'll make sure to visit him myself. You do _not_ want to fuck with me today."

God I loved when he got so controlling with other people. Every time he was like that, I could feel myself getting wet. As if he could read my thoughts, Edward looked up and smirked. "You have one hour. And remember, I don't like to be kept waiting." With that, he hung up the phone and walked over to me, a hungry look in his eye.

"I know what you're thinking, Edward, but we don't have time," I told him as I stepped backward. My back hit the wall behind me but he never stopped. When he got to me, he pinned me in place and crashed his lips to mine.

"We have an hour, Baby. That's plenty of time for me to fuck that sweet pussy of yours," he said after he pulled back slightly.

As much as the thought of losing myself in him appealed to me, I knew there was so much we had to do so I pushed him away. "Babe, we need to start getting the studio cleaned up before we can do much else. And I need you to look into finding someone to come do the repairs and figure out how long it's going to take. I'll need to contact all the girls' parents immediately to let them know."

"You're right. I'm sorry," he said as he stepped back and looked around. "I just can't help it when it comes to you. If I could fuck that tight pussy of yours twenty-four-hours a day, I would. You know that."

I couldn't help but laugh because I had never heard a statement more accurate. "I know you would, and I would let you if I could, but right now, getting the studio up and running again needs to be a priority."

"Okay, Baby. I'll start making phone calls. I promise you we'll have you up and running again within a week. As far as your fucking father goes, someone will turn him in. I have no doubt about that."

**~~~WON~~~**

Edward was right on all accounts. The studio was cleaned up and repaired in two days, ready for me to start classes again. I cringed at the thought of how much he had to pay the construction crew for working around the clock, but it was worth it in the end to see all the girls back there with big smiles on their faces.

The situation with the alarm was another issue altogether, and one that had to be handled delicately. When Edward got the list forty-five minutes after his call, I thought he was going to have an aneurysm. I didn't understand why until he held up his phone for me to see. There was one person who entered the studio after hours the night of the break in, and it was the last name I expected to see on that list—Jake. We had found our mole.

Edward called Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose all in to a secret meeting at the mansion and revealed the new information. It was decided that they would change all their security protocols and passwords, and then wait to see what happened. Carlisle just couldn't believe that Jake was capable of such deceit, claiming that he had known his parents for more than thirty years. He said he was willing to put his reputation on the line for the kid, and Edward respected that.

Edward had pointed out that money could be very persuasive if the right amount was offered, but agreed with the plan to sit it out and wait. Until then, the only thing Jake would have access to was his men and the outer district. He didn't really need access to anything else, so if his old passwords or access codes were used for anything outside of The Marshlands, we would know. We would also have our answer.

A week after the break in, Edward and I were asleep one night when his cell phone rang. When he answered it, he wasn't happy. "This better fucking be good!" he snapped into the phone. There was silence for a moment before he spoke again, sitting up as he did so. "What? When?"

After a longer pause, he continued, "Alright, we're on our way. If the information is good, you can pay him the bounty. If that fucker is gone by the time I get there, or if he was never there in the first fucking place, Jose is going to find my foot shoved so far up his ass, he won't be able to walk for a month."

When Edward disconnected the call, I looked at him in concern. "What's going on? Where are you going?" He had already climbed out of bed and was sliding into a pair of slacks.

"We got a tip on where your father might be. Supposedly he's playing poker at a bar in the Marshlands. Boasting about how he's going to take me down."

I climbed out of bed and slipped into a tank top and shorts before putting my flip flops on. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," I said as I walked to the door.

"Baby, are you sure you want to be there for this?" Edward questioned, stopping me in my tracks.

More than resolved, I turned to him. "I am not going to sit at home while you go track down the man intent on destroying you and our relationship. He's my father, and I deserve to be there."

"If you're sure, then let's go," he said as he held his arm out to me.

**~~~WON~~~**

Thirty minutes later, Edward's men had the bar surrounded. He sent in a runner first, to get visual confirmation that Charlie was in the back room of the bar, and once it was confirmed, Edward's men stormed the place.

As soon as everyone in the backroom had their hands up, Edward and I walked in. It was probably overkill to have thirty men with guns trained on five guys, but we weren't taking any chances.

When my eyes met with my father's, I saw fear in them for the first time in my life. As I took in the room and everyone around the table, my own eyes froze. Vicki was on her hands and knees under the table, and had obviously just been sucking off that asshole because his pants were down around his hips and his fucking dick was still hanging out. She looked absolutely terrified, and I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

I nudged Edward's arm and nodded to her. When he saw her, realization flashed in his eyes. "Vicky, come out from under the table, please. My men won't hurt you, I swear."

She looked like a deer in the headlights when he spoke her name, but knowing she had no other option, she crawled out and rose to her feet. I hadn't noticed before, but her clothing was in shambles, and it was obvious that more than one of the men had taken turns with her at some point that evening. When Edward saw her state of undress, he slipped out of his suit coat and handed it to me.

I walked over to her and wrapped it around her, leading her away from the table when I was done. Sid was watching us like a hawk, and I knew it was only to protect me if she did anything crazy. "Edward, I'm going to take Vicki out to the SUV and sit with her. Have your men take that piece of shit someplace we can speak to him before you do anything. We need to get Vicki in to see the doc right away."

I didn't even wait for him to respond, just led a cowering Vicki out of the room and to the car. Sid opened the door for us and then sat sideways in the front seat with his gun in his lap. It was trained right on Vicki, but she couldn't see it from where she was sitting. After about five minutes, I broke the silence.

"Vicki, we're going to take you to see the doc, okay? He's going to fix you up, and then we'll talk about everything that happened. Are you okay with that?"

She started shaking her head, rambling on about James finding her and killing her for not following his rules. It took me awhile to calm her down, but I was finally able to. Edward came back to the car ten minutes later and had Sid drive us to the doctor's house while his security team followed behind. Jasper and Emmett had apparently gone to the warehouse with Charlie to ensure he didn't get away.

Vicki was hysterical when we pulled up to the house and the doc met us outside. She started kicking and screaming, begging for him not to rape her. It broke my heart that he had to sedate her, but I understood why. The doc's wife came out to see what all the commotion was about, and when I explained the situation to her, she promised me that she wouldn't leave Vicki's side while she was there. Once everything was settled, Edward and I climbed back in the SUVs and headed back out to the outskirts of town.

We pulled up outside the abandoned building and got out. There were men surrounding the place both inside and out, and I felt all the more safe because of it. We made our way through the warehouse to an office in the back, and when we got there, Sam was standing guard outside. "Evening, Boss."

"Sam," Edward greeted. "What's the situation?"

"No one has touched him yet, per your request. Emmett is in there asking him questions, but as far as I know, he isn't talking. We've also got eight runners in there, armed and ready to fire if he tries to make a move."

"Good. Is he restrained?"

"Yes, Sir."

Edward then nodded for Sam to open the door, and once he did, I followed Edward inside. Charlie was sitting in a metal chair, handcuffed to the desk in front of him. The moment he spotted me, he tried to lunge, his eyes filled with hatred. "You ungrateful little bitch!" he screamed. "I'm your fucking father!"

I was about to respond to that when Edward drew his gun and aimed it right at Charlie's head. "I'd watch how you talk to my wife, if I were you," he seethed. "I'm not in the mood for anymore bullshit."

That would scare the piss out of some people, but Charlie had had guns pointed at him before. He squared his shoulders and faced Edward as best he could. "If you were gonna shoot me, you would have done it already," he taunted with a smirk on his face. "That fucking cunt wouldn't exist without me, and she damn well better learn her fucking place and start showing me some respe—"

His words were cut off as the butt of Edward's gun connected with the side of his face. "I'm warning you, motherfucker, the next time you fucking disrespect my wife, I won't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes. Go ahead…fucking try me."

Blood was pouring out of a large gash in Charlie's cheek, but he seemed to take the hint and shut his mouth.

We stood in that room for more than an hour as Edward questioned the fucker on what he wanted, who he was working with, how he knew Carl, and how Carl got the files on Edward. It turned out that they had met at a conference years ago, and stayed in touch. When Carl learned about who I really was after Edward's made party, he reached out to Charlie to inform him that he'd found his runaway daughter. As far as the files, each time he would give a fucked up answer, Edward or Emmett would deliver a punch.

I stood by and watched the entire thing, not feeling any emotion whatsoever for the man who gave me life. He was and always would be merely a sperm donor to me. Just when I thought he couldn't take anymore, he finally relented as Edward was about to knee him in the ribs again.

"Al-fucking-right! I'll tell you, just don't fucking hit me again, you asshole!"

Edward checked himself, but Emmett didn't, punching Charlie in the face. "Stop calling my boss a fucking asshole, you douche. Only I'm allowed to do that!" Leave it to Emmett to offer a little comic relief in a tense room, I thought as I chuckled to myself.

"Tell me then, Charlie? Who tipped Carl off about the files?"

Just like before, hearing the name broke my heart. "Some guy named Jacob Black. Carl had Carelli pay him a hundred grand. It was like taking candy from a baby."

I had finally reached the point where I couldn't listen to anymore and started making my way to the door. When I got there, I met Edward's eye. "Do it, Edward. I don't want us to have to constantly watch our backs if we leave him alive. Especially with the baby coming."

Without another word, I walked out of the room. Just as I was closing the door, I heard a single gunshot echo throughout the warehouse. The sound was final and unforgiving. With my father dead, that was one less person we would have to worry about.

* * *

**A/N **And there you have it. Eleazar was denied bail, Bella's studio was trashed by her father, and the dickwad is finally dead. At what price, though? And what do you think about Jake? Leave us your thoughts! Can't wait to hear them!


	19. Chapter 19 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N There are some answers in this chapter for you, and I know you've all been waiting patiently, so here you go! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

"You're going to get what's coming to you and when James or Carl succeed. I'll see you in fucking hell!" Bella's father snarled as I aimed my glock at his head.

"Trust me—James and Carl _will _be joining you first," I seethed, putting tension on my trigger. "This is for Bella, you motherfucker." I shot him straight through the head and watched his lifeless body fall to the ground.

One motherfucker down—I still had three to go, but my first priority was to check that my girl was okay.

Bella was leaning up against the car with Sid. Her eyes met mine and I saw a small glimpse of sorrow. It couldn't have been easy for her. That useless piece of shit had been her father.

"It's okay, Baby," I soothed, pulling her into my arms.

"Am I a horrible person?" she sobbed, clinging to me like her life depended on it.

"You know that man was a monster. You said it yourself—we can't keep looking over our shoulders, waiting for him to strike next. You don't need to even think about him anymore. I'm here and I'm never going to stop loving and protecting you." I ran my hands over her stomach softly as I spoke. "It's hard for me to comprehend how he could have hated his own child. Ours hasn't even been born yet and I love it as much as I love you."

"You always know how to say the right words, Mr. Leoni," Bella smiled, moving to press her lips against mine.

"I love you, Baby. I know this isn't easy, but I'm here. I always _will_ be." I ran my hands into her hair, pushing her against the car before kissing the fucking breath out of her. "Come on, let's get out of here," I muttered a few moments later. "I want to take you to breakfast before I head out again."

"You don't have to. I know how busy you are."

"I'm _never_ too busy for you, Mrs. Leoni," I smirked, opening the car door for her. "What do you feel like eating, Baby?"

"I really don't mind. Surprise me," she smiled, resting her head on my shoulder as I joined her in the back of the car. It was time to spoil my girl and take Bella to her favorite restaurant for breakfast. Hell, if they didn't even _offer_ breakfast, they would today.

**~~~WON~~~**

"What are you going to do about Jake?" Bella mused while we were waiting for our food.

"I don't know, Baby. I need to speak to Carlisle first. He's still finding it difficult to believe that Jake would betray me like that."

"What do you think?"

"He isn't family. No matter what Carlisle thinks, money changes people. I've seen it happen before."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know what Jake meant to you." Bella knew me too well. I couldn't hide _anything_ from her, not that I wanted to.

"I've had people let me down before," I sighed, thinking back to Alec and how everything had changed so drastically.

Bella stretched her hand over to mine across the table. "I know you'll do the right thing. You're judgment is always right." I wish I had her faith in me.

**~~~WON~~~**

"How can you be so sure of him, Carlisle?" I stressed, downing my whiskey in one gulp.

"Edward, I've known Jake since he was a baby. I trust his loyalty."

"His loyalty to_ you, _yes. You seem to forget he's tried to kill me _twice_. Not to mention the first we ever met, he intended to rape my wife!"

"None of us had any idea who you were then, Edward. Be reasonable."

"Carlisle, everything is pointing toward Jake. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Please at least talk to him before you do anything?"

"Oh, I'll be _talking _to him first, don't you worry about that," I muttered, reaching to put my glock into my jacket.

"Who are you taking with you?"

"A few runners and the two man I know I _can_ trust," I snarled as I heard knock at my door. I shouted for them to come in, knowing it was Jasper and Emmett.

"You needed us, Boss?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I need you boys to come on little visit with me." I'd already called Jake and given him the night off so I could pay him a visit at his apartment.

"Is it my kind of visit, Boss?" Emmett questioned excitedly.

"Maybe," I replied, giving Carlisle a nod as I walked out the door. "We'll have to wait and see when we get there." I did value my uncle's opinion, but I worried that he was clouded by his bond to Jake. I wanted to believe I could be wrong—that Jake might have been set up—but I had to prepare myself if my suspicions were true.

"Where are we heading, Boss?" Jasper asked as I got into the car.

"To pay Jake a visit."

"We're taking him down?" Emmett asked in shock. "Are you even sure it's him?"

"I've been given enough evidence to believe so. Let's see what Jake has to say when I accuse him."

"This is going to be fucking tough," Emmett mumbled. I knew he'd gotten close to Jake. The two of them had very similar interests.

"If Jake is working with Carl and Carelli, what are you going to do?"

"I'll use Jake to get to them and kill all the fuckers. I'm done playing fair, and I'm sure as hell finished looking weak. Carlisle's brother is in prison because of those fuckers. It's time for fucking payback."

We pulled up at Jake's place moments later.

"Are we knocking or just going in?" Jasper asked.

"Break the fucking door down. I want to scare the shit out of him," I snarled, leaning back against the car. The runners stormed the apartment first. I could hear a female screaming. O_h, had I interrupted Jake dipping his dick? What a shame. _

"It's all clear, Boss," Emmett called a few moments later. "We have him secured, but be careful where you look. He's naked."

Jake's naked ass bent over the table was the first thing I saw as I entered the apartment. There was also a naked, fair-haired woman was sobbing in the corner, held down by one of my runners.

"Boss, what the fuck is going on?" Jake stressed as I knelt down to his level.

"I have a slight problem I need your help with," I muttered in a deadly voice. "You see, I've been trying to find out how Carl and James managed to get information on me and one name keeps popping up while I'm researching."

"Wh…what are you trying to say, Boss?" Jake stuttered.

"How long have you been working for Carelli?" I snarled, slamming my fists down on the table.

"What?" Jake gasped. "Boss, I would never do that, I…"

"I don't fucking _believe_ you! Bella's father even admitted it was you minutes before I fucking put a bullet through his head."

"He was fucking _lying_, Boss. I swear to God, I would never do that to you." The tone in Jake's voice was desperate. "Let me put some clothes on and we can talk about this. I'm fucking telling you…I've been set up." I looked over at Jasper, torn.

"Emmett, grab Jake some clothes," I ordered. "I'm not letting you out of my fucking sight." I looked over at the trembling girl in the corner. "Em, grab some clothes for the girl, too, so we can let her go. This doesn't concern her."

"P…Please don't hurt me," the girl begged, looking up at me as her body trembled. She had a familiar face for some reason, but I couldn't place it.

"What's your name?" I asked, walking over to her.

"T…T…Tina," she whimpered.

"We're not going to hurt you, Tina," I soothed. "You can get changed and leave. This doesn't concern you." Emmett threw some clothes at her as I watched Jake get dressed.

"Hey, I know you!" Jasper suddenly muttered toward the girl. "You work for Mr. Hitchman, right?" Realization struck both mine and Jake's faces right then.

"You work for Hitchman?" I frowned, moving back to stand in front of her.

"Y…yes, Sir," she gasped.

"Jake, how long have you been seeing this woman?" It was beginning to dawn on me that Carlisle might have been right about Jake being set up.

"A few months. Why?"

"Your passcode was used the night Bella's studio was broken into."

"What?!" Jake's eyes flashed toward Tina. "You fucking bitch. You were _using_ me!"

"I…I have no idea what you're talking about." This chick was a really good actress, but I was smarter. I could see her slowly trying to slip her hand into her bag unnoticed.

"I think you and I need to have a little chat, Tina," I mused, quickly kicking her bag out of the way.

"You wouldn't hurt me," she glared, trying to break away from the hold of my runner.

"You fucking _bitch_!" Jake was still losing his shit from behind me, and I honestly felt kind of bad for the guy.

"Jake, could Tina have gained access to your code somehow?" I questioned, watching her try to struggle out of my runner's arms.

"Well, yeah. I have them all written down, Boss. My memory is shit."

"Where?" I watched Jake walk over to his grab his wallet from the kitchen counter. "I keep them on a card in here. I know it's dumb, but I always have my wallet with me."

"Did you take these codes from Jakes wallet, Tina?"

"No," she glared. This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

"Jazz, take Tina the warehouse," I ordered. "I'll join you there soon."

"What? No!" Tina screeched. "You wouldn't hurt a female. You can't do this!"

"Oh, Tina…" I gave her a deadly smirk as I pulled a cigarette out of my jacket. "I won't be the one hurting you. I'll leave that to my cousin. You remember _Rose_, right? Well, you've managed to get her uncle locked up. I can assure you she won't be happy about that."

Tina was sobbing and screaming as my men escorted her out to a waiting SUV.

"Boss," Jake called, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but please be careful with those codes, Jake. Try and fucking memorize them."

"I will, Boss."

"Oh, and one more thing," I added, turning back around. "I never want to have to see your naked ass _ever _again." He tried to keep a straight face as he nodded at me, but the fucker failed miserably.

**~~~WON~~~**

I went home to see Bella before the warehouse since Rose was running a little late because she was having her nails done. _Women! _

I could hear giggles coming from the kitchen the moment I walked in, and I knew Bella must have brought Bree back with her after dance class.

"Hey," Bella grinned as I noticed Bree with mouthful of cookie.

"Hey. You two better have saved some cookies for me," I smirked, pecking Bella on the lips as I rubbed her non-existent belly.

"We've made a fresh batch just for you," Bree beamed.

"Bree is staying a few nights while her dad is out of town. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," I grinned, ruffling the kid's hair. "Why don't you go and pick a movie to watch in the theater?"

"Are you going to watch it with us?" Bree asked, excited.

"I can watch some," I smirked, watching her rush off. "Her dad's out of town again?" I muttered to Bella once we were alone.

"I know. This is getting ridiculous, Edward."

"You're right," I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"How did it go?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"It wasn't Jake. He's been fucking some chick named Tina, who works for Hitchman. Rose is on her way to get all the information out of her now."

"Thank God! How did you find out?"

"Jake was fucking her when we busted in. Jasper recognized her, and the moment he did, it all made sense. Jake—the fucking idiot—keeps his codes in his wallet."

"You're kidding me!" Bella gasped.

"He won't be doing that anymore. Like I said, fucking idiot." I ran my hands down Bella's back and cupped her ass. "Enough about my day, though. How are you, Baby?"

"I'm okay. I've been really tired today." I moved my fingers around her waist and ran them across her stomach.

"Is the little bump tiring you out already?"

"I don't even think we can call it a bump, Edward," she giggled.

"I can't wait until we tell the family. You do realize that Alice and Esme are going to flip, right?" Bella nodded, chuckling. "Promise me you'll take it easy these next few weeks. You've had a lot to deal with, and the stress can't be good."

"I promise," she breathed, leaning up to kiss my lips. I groaned against her mouth, wishing I could do more but the kid was here. It wouldn't look very good if I was dry humping Bella when Bree walked back in.

"Now, I need to let you go before I lose control," I winked.

"What about Peter Pan?" Bree called, walking in.

"The movie about the boy who never grew up? Bree, I think you've just described Edward," Bella teased.

"Hey, watch it you," I chuckled, smacking her ass playfully. "Let's go put the movie on, Bree. I need to head out in about an hour."

"Can we have popcorn, too?" she asked.

"Of course." Damn, I couldn't say no to this kid even if I wanted to.

"You're turning soft, Mr. Leoni," Bella whispered, pecking my cheek before turning to follow Bree to the theater room.

"I'll show you how _soft_ I am later, Mrs. Leoni," I smirked, watching as Bella stopped to gawk at me. Oh, my girl knew exactly what I was talking about, too.

**~~~WON~~~**

"You fucking whore," Rose yelled, slapping Tina across the face a second time. "You will fucking talk…even if I have to _beat_ it out of you."

"Edward," Emmett muttered in my ear. "Can I be excused for a moment?" I frowned at him before looking down to notice his huge hard on straining against his dress pants. _Jesus, Emmett! _

"My cousin is turning you on while she's beating the crap out of someone?" Emmett nodded furiously. "You're disgusting, did you know that?"

"Rose makes me hard most days—just fucking _look_ at her." Emmett was lost staring at Rose again. He was asking me to _perv_ at my own cousin, for Christ's sake! He _was_ gross.

"Has she even let you take her on a date yet?" I snorted.

"I'm working on it. I've almost got her resolve worn down."

"Well, why don't you fuck off and work on getting rid of the damn hard on first," I suggested. Emmett did as I asked, quickly exiting the room to go take care of himself. _What a fucking moron. _

"We won't be letting you go until you give us some answers. Where is James Carilli? Is Caius Volturi with him?"

"I…I don't know," Tina whimpered, spitting some blood onto the floor.

"Who are you working for then...Carl?" I growled, tipping her chair so I could get right in her face.

"I can't tell you. He'll kill me!"

"You're as good as dead already, Sweetheart," Rose seethed. "I'd fucking tell him if I were you."

"W...will you protect me if I _do_ tell you?" Now we were fucking getting somewhere.

"I can get you out of the city, but you're on your own from there."

"Far away from the city?" Tina whimpered.

"Edward will send you to fucking _Disneyland _if that's where you want to go. Now get on with it, _bitch_!" Rose seethed.

"It was Carl Thompson. He paid me twenty thousand dollars to gain access to your accounts so he could take you down. I'm so sorry, Sir. I found out by accident that Jacob had the codes in his wallet for all your businesses. His wallet fell out of his pocket one day, and I noticed them slip out. When I told Carl I could access them, he offered me another twenty thousand. He was planning to gain the codes to your home and break in." The fucker was going to break into _my_ home! If he hadn't have sealed his fate before, this would have been the final nail in the fucking coffin.

"Have you seen him with James Carelli?"

"I have no idea what James Carelli looks like." That was bullshit. Tina _had_ to have known what James looked like.

"Don't lie to me, Tina. If you want to get out of this alive, you have to be truthful," I threatened. "I need to know_ everything_. I'm taking these fuckers down, and seeing as how they'll be after you too, it's in your best interest to help me get them."

"Yes, James is working with him. They have been allies for years," she whispered, looking away from me.

"What about Caius? He's a fair-haired, middle-aged man."

"There might have been a fair-haired man there," Tina frowned. "They meet at Macy's Bar on the outskirts of town once a month. They have a secret room that only the owner knows about." That was what I was fucking waiting for.

"Now _that_ is a fucking lead," I grinned at Rose.

"Can I go now? Are you going to help me get out of town?"

"I'm sorry, Tina. That isn't up to me. Rose, she's all yours," I muttered, motioning for the boys to follow me out.

"No! No, Mr Leoni…you promised…" Tina's words were cut off by the sound of a single gunshot. I knew Rose needed some kind of justice for her uncle, and this seemed fitting. It also meant James and Carl had no idea we would be coming after them.

**~~~WON~~~**

Bella was still up when I got back later that night. "Baby, you should be resting," I sighed sliding onto the couch next to her.

"I wanted to wait up. I was worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me. The stress isn't good for the baby, remember?"

"How did it go? Did you get the answers you needed?"

"Yes, and we were right. Tina confirmed that Carl and James are working together. Caius is with them, too, it would seem."

"So Jake is fully in the clear?"

"Yes. Carl bribed Tina with a good amount of money to gain my account information."

"Where is Tina now?"

"Rose finished her." Bella's eyes widened. "It's better this way, Baby. I'll need the element of surprise when I go after them."

"You're going after them? _All_ of them?" Bella had a tremble in her voice as she spoke, so I pulled her closer to my chest.

"It's the only way I can keep you and our little bump safe. Bella, Carl was planning to try and break into our_ house _unnoticed. I can't have that fucker walking around, knowing that is what he's planning to do. I have to take them _all _out."

"What?" she gasped, her whole body shaking. "What if Bree had been staying here? Edward, we…"

"Hush, Baby," I cooed. "Nothing is going to happen to either of you, or little bump. I'll fucking finish this, I promise."

"Keep yourself safe, too. I'm not afraid to admit how much I need you."

"You know nothing will ever keep me from you. We've fought too hard to get to this point." I scooped Bella up in my arms. "Come on. let's go to bed."

"But I'm not tired," Bella giggled, running her fingertips down my shirt.

"Did I say anything about sleeping?" I smirked. "I've been dying to sink my cock into that hot pussy of yours all day."

"Then I suggest you run to the bedroom," she groaned, moving to kiss and bite down my neck.

"Oh, Baby, now you're in trouble," I moaned, taking the steps two at a time.

* * *

**A/N**** Alright, so Jake wasn't the mole, and we never wanted him to be. Carelli is one smart fucker and planned the whole thing, knowing they would need a fall-guy. Let us know what you thought about the chapter, and we'll see you next week! (Oh, and I don't have a mood song for the chapter yet, but as soon as I get it from Bee, we'll post it in our group on FB. If you're not in the group, come join us. Link is on our profile page.)**


	20. Chapter 20 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N It's that time again. Lots going on in this chapter, so we'll let you get right to it. (Chapter is unbeta'd but will be updated when it gets done.)**

**Bella's mood song: **_**We Are Family**_** by Sister Sledge—because thru thick and thin, true family is **_**always **_**there for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

Things had been pretty tense for the last few days, now that we had the knowledge that Carl was planning to break in to the mansion at some point. Edward called in some men the next day and they worked for hours destroying or relocating any evidence that would be detrimental to him if it got in the wrong hands. He also decided to up my security team from eight men to sixteen, even though I told him it was overkill.

"Baby, this is your safety we're talking about. There's no such fucking thing as overkill when I'm making sure you and the little bump are protected. Please don't argue with me on this," he had begged. He looked almost desperate as he spoke, and I knew he needed to feel like he was in control, so I relented and dropped my argument.

I had pulled Sid aside later that afternoon, however, and made him swear to me that the new men would remain unseen—only making themselves known if my original team needed backup for any reason. He assured me it wouldn't be a problem and then called a meeting with the new team.

The next two days went by quickly, and true to Sid's word, I didn't even know the new men were on my security team. It was a relief to know that I couldn't see them but they were there. I was a little surprised this morning when Bree called and said her dad was going out of town again, but didn't hesitate to tell her she could come stay with us. Something wasn't sitting right with me, especially considering how often he had been going out of town lately, so I decided to talk to Edward about it before I left to go to the studio.

"Who was that?" Edward asked as he stepped out of the en suite just as I was hanging up with her.

With a heavy sigh, I rose from the bed and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "That was Bree. Her dad is leaving again today, so she asked if she could stay for a few nights," I said into his chest and he pulled me closer to him.

"Again? Bella, she just went home yesterday after class." He sounded more concerned than upset, and I wanted to make sure something was done about the situation.

"I know. I'm worried, Edward. Bree is young and impressionable. She already knows her dad is an asshole, but this is only making it worse. She's got to feel like no one will want her if her own father can't be bothered."

Edward held me tight to his chest as he spoke into my hair, "What do you want me to do, Baby? Tell me and I'll do it."

"I want to know why he keeps going out of town—what can be more important to him than taking care of his own daughter? It's not right, Edward. Please tell me you'll have someone follow him today and find out where he's going?"

I felt Edward pull back slightly and lift my chin so I would look at him. "Bella, you are going to make an amazing mother if you worry about our little bump even half as much as you worry about Bree. I promise I will have that asshole followed today. We'll figure out why he's always running off and put an end to it if it's not as important as he claims."

"Promise?" I knew I could always count on Edward to do what he said he would, but I needed that extra bit of reassurance from him right then.

"I swear to you, Sweetheart. I love you," he finished just before crashing his lips to mine.

I wanted nothing more than to get lost in him and the moment, but we both had busy days ahead of us and we needed to get our day started. I pulled away reluctantly and gave a gentle push to his chest as he tried to grab me again. With a giggle, I walked out of the room as I called over my shoulder, "Later, Babe." I couldn't resist shaking my ass at him in the doorway, and when I heard a very distinctive growl, I took off squealing down the staircase, laughing hysterically as he started to chase me.

He caught me at the bottom of the stairs and pulled me into his arms, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around. It was such a light, carefree moment that it warmed my heart. When he set me on my feet, he kissed my lips softly and then fell to his knees in front of me and kissed my non-existent baby belly.

"Hey, little bump, you be good for your momma today and watch over her for me. You both mean the fucking world to me." As he kissed my stomach again, I felt a stray tear run down my cheek. Here Edward was, a mob boss that no one in their right mind would mess with, and he was talking to our unborn child in my belly. I didn't think it was possible to love him more than I already did, but in that moment, I was proven wrong.

"Alright, Baby, I'm going to call Jake and have him put a man on Mr. Tanner. Once we find out where he's going and what he's doing, we'll decide how to handle it," he said once he got to his feet again.

I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Edward. I guess I better head to the studio and get the day started. Will you keep me posted? I'm supposed to see Bree after school today and I want to be able to tell her something."

"Of course I will, Love. Now go, because the faster you do, the sooner you can come home to me. And don't think I've forgotten about your promise from earlier, either."

I scrunched my brow and tried to remember what the hell he was talking about, but couldn't think of anything. "What promise?" I finally asked.

He pulled me in close to him so that his suddenly very hard erection was grinding against my stomach. "Later…" he whispered into my neck before biting down softly, "that fuck hot pussy of yours is _all_ mine. And Baby, I plan to fuck it over and over again tonight."

His words had me instantly drenched, but it was the way his hands grabbed my ass and held me tight as he thrust against me hard that had me seeing stars. Slightly unsteady on my feet, I leaned into him for support and felt him chuckle. Once he was sure I was stable enough to stand on my own, he pulled back. "_Later_, Beautiful." With a wink, he disappeared out the door and down the hall.

**~~~WON~~~**

I had been at the studio for a few hours when my cell phone rang with a number I didn't recognize. Because I was just in the office doing paperwork, I decided to answer it rather than let it go to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Jenny Smith from Riveria Middle School. I'm looking for a Bella Leoni?"

"This is she. What can I do for you Miss Smith?"

"Well, I have you listed as an emergency contact for a Bree Tanner. I've been unable to get ahold of her father this morning, so I went to the next person on the list. Mrs. Leoni, I believe that Bree needs medical attention that I cannot provide. If my suspicions are correct, she has a fractured collarbone."

I gasped, knowing just how painful that could be. "What happened?"

"Well, she fell in PE today and landed on her right shoulder. I believe the fall exacerbated a pre-existing condition, but I'm not sure. The only way to know for certain is to have x-rays taken. If you're unable to come pick her up, I'll have to call Child Protective Services and report that I cannot contact her father."

I quickly wiped at my eyes and then grabbed my purse. "I'm on my way now. Please tell Bree that I will be there in fifteen minutes and I'll make sure she's taken care of."

Without even waiting for an answer, I ended the call and quickly dialed Alice to ask her if she could run the afternoon classes for me in case I wasn't back in time. She easily agreed and we said goodbye.

Sid was looking at me curiously from a bench in the studio, but when I gestured toward the door and started to set the alarm, he quickly rose to his feet and punched something into his phone. By the time everything was locked up and we were in the SUV, his men were set to follow us.

"Where are we going, Mrs. Leoni?" he asked as he started the engine.

"Riveria Middle School. We need to pick Bree up and take her to get x-rays on her arm. Do you know where that is?" With a slight nod, he pulled into traffic and we were on our way.

**~~~WON~~~**

Waiting was the hardest part. Sid and I had been escorted a private waiting area in the hospital while Bree was taken back to get checked out, and let's just say I was wearing a path in the linoleum flooring. When we got to the school to pick Bree up, she was a mess. It was obvious she had been crying, but the moment she saw Sid and me, she jumped up from the bed and ran right into my arms. I wanted nothing more than to fall to my knees and cry with her, but she needed me to be strong, and that's exactly what I was going to do.

Edward met us there twenty minutes later, and the moment I saw the look on his face, I knew something was wrong. "Baby, what it is? What's going on?" I asked as I stood up to hug him. "Did you find out where Bree's dad is?"

"That fucking sonofabitch is in some cheap ass motel in Fort Lauderdale, getting his rocks off with some cheap fucking whore. He's not out of town on business at all. In fact, when Jake told me where he was, I paid a visit to his boss. That fucking asshole is on a fucking leave of absence for a fucking worker's comp claim where he supposedly hurt his fucking back when he slipped and fell while on the fucking job."

If I wasn't so damn mad and what he'd just said, I would have laughed at the fact that Edward had just used the word _fucking _at least five times in less than thirty seconds. I was livid though. "You mean to tell me that he's off getting his kicks while his daughter is in the hospital? Where the hell is his cell phone, and why hasn't he been answering?"

"Apparently, the runner said he left it in the car, right in the center console. It's like he doesn't fucking care about anyone or anything other than himself."

We were interrupted by the door opening.

"Mrs. Leoni?" an older gentleman said as he entered the room. I turned to face him and offered my hand, which he shook before continuing. "Mr. Leoni, I didn't know you'd be here. My you _are_ a spitting image of your father. I'm Dr. Gerandy, and I've been talking with Bree for the last hour as she's had some tests run. I wanted to personally come and let you know that we'll be keeping Bree here until CPS can come speak to her."

"Dr. Gerandy, what happened?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. "I can't say much because you're not immediate family, but I will say that we found some disturbing things when we took the first x-ray, so I ordered more. What I saw on the films wasn't good. I'm required by law to call in Child Protective Services if I see any form of abuse or neglect, and that's exactly what I did."

"We understand, Doctor. Can I see her? She's probably scared to death and I don't want her to think I just left her here."

"Briefly," he said before nodding and walking back to the door. He held it open for us, and once we were through, we followed him down a few hallways until we stopped outside a door.

"Oh, Dr. Gerandy, one more thing. I will personally be taking care of all of Bree's medical bills, so can you please ask a nurse to bring me the appropriate forms?" I asked as he reached for the handle.

"Of course, Mrs. Leoni. Let me just make sure Bree is okay to see you, and then I'll get everything set up." With that, he walked through the door and was back a minute later. "You can go in now. Just remember to keep it brief. CPS should be here to talk to her any minute now."

Edward and I walked into the room together while Sid stood guard outside the door. Seeing her tiny body in that hospital bed was enough to make me tear up, but I held it in as Edward squeezed my hand.

For the next ten minutes, we talked to Bree about what had happened. Apparently, one of the girls in her gym class tripped her, which was why she fell in the first place. After a little prodding, she admitted that her shoulder had been hurting her anyway ever since her father had grabbed her by the tops her her arms, lifted her off the ground, and shoved her roughly into the wall behind her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward typing something into his phone as she continued explaining. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I silently hoped he was arranging it so that Bree would never have to see that fucking bastard again.

When the knock came on the door announcing the arrival of the CPS worker, I pulled Bree into a hug, being careful of her right arm that was in a sling, and whispered in her ear. "Everything is going to be okay, Sweetheart. I promise you that. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure your daddy gets in trouble for what he did to you."

"But I'm scared, Bella," she whispered right back.

"I know you are, Bree, but you're so strong. Just remember that Edward and I are here for you no matter what happens, okay?"

She held me just a little bit tighter as she sighed. "Okay."

I reluctantly pulled back and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Sweetheart. You're such a special girl and I'm so lucky you walked into my studio that day. Stay strong and I'll be waiting right outside."

"I will," she said, sitting up a little. "Thank you for everything, Bella."

**~~~WON~~~**

While the lady from CPS was in talking to Bree, Edward was on his phone pacing the halls. I wasn't sure what he was doing or who he was talking to, but I knew it had to be about Bree and pulling some strings for her.

When he finally hung up, he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "I've arranged for Carlisle and Esme to temporarily foster Bree while CPS looks into her father. Esme is on her way here now, and Carlisle will be here when he gets some things wrapped up at the office with Mr. Hitchman."

I pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes. I wasn't absolutely positive, but I was pretty sure that for Esme and Carlisle to temporarily foster Bree, they would have to be listed as foster parents or next of kin. They were neither, so I waited for Edward to explain.

"Carlisle filed the paperwork with the state months ago, Bella. That first time you brought Bree home, Esme fell in love with her and knew she wanted to help in anyway she could. I think she saw this day coming. All I had to do was grease the wheels a bit to get the ball rolling."

I couldn't help but laugh at his terminology. "By greasing the wheels, you mean bribing someone official, don't you?"

"Hey, whatever works to get Bree away from that motherfucker, right?" he smirked.

"Edward, we need to do something about Bree's father. You know as well as I do that Bree can't go back there." I knew I sounded a bit hysterical, but I didn't care. If anyone would figure out what to do, it would be Edward.

He held me tighter to him and kissed the top of my head. I thought he was doing it to calm me down, but then he started whispering into my hair. "I know, Sweetheart. Believe me, I know. I've already made some calls."

"What kind of calls?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"Let's just say the kind of calls to put an innocent man behind bars for a long time and leave it at that for now. I'll explain more when we get home."

I pulled back and searched his face, then sighed heavily—half in relief that Bree would be safe, and half at not knowing the full situation. "Okay. I trust you, Edward. Thank you for doing this for me…for Bree."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Love. The little squirt is kind of growing on me," he chuckled, making me smile. "But I know I way you can repay me when we get home." His voice was oozing innuendo, and I found myself squirming in place. As much as I loved him, he had a one-track mind.

**~~~WON~~~**

"Joshua Tanner, you have pled guilty to seventeen counts of drug trafficking, ten counts of possession of cocaine with intent to distribute, and one count of endangering a minor. Looking over the terms of the plea bargain, I hereby revoke all parental rights and sentence you to twenty-seven years in a minimum-security prison without the possibility of parole. Regarding your daughter, you are not to have any contact with her whatsoever from this point forward. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Hanging his head, Mr. Tanner refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room—even the judge. "No, Your Honor."

"Then this case is adjourned. Bailiff, please take Mr. Tanner back to lock-up until he can be transferred out." With a rap of the gavel, Bree's father was led in handcuffs from the courtroom as Edward and I embraced.

Three weeks ago, when Edward explained to me what his phone calls involved, I was a little worried. His plan was to set Mr. Tanner up on some major drug charges that would get him locked up for a long time. He had one of his men plant a large shipment of drugs in the Tanner home and some in the asshole's car, then made an anonymous tip to police about it. He was arrested that day and hasn't been out since.

When word got back to Edward about his claims of having been set up, Edward decided to pay him a little visit in the county jail and offered him a little friendly advice—take the plea deal that would be offered, or suffer a much worse fate on the day he was released. It had scared the jackass so much that he called his lawyer immediately and set up an appointment with the Assistant District Attorney. With a little more 'wheel greasing,' Edward was able to ensure that Mr. Tanner would go away for a _long _time and that his parental rights would be severed.

We had been able to keep everything from Bree about what had happened, and she was enjoying living with Esme and Carlisle. The plan was to make it a more permanent solution, but it was a waiting game that could only be helped along so much. If all went smoothly, Bree Tanner would become Bree Leoni in a matter of months.

**~~~WON~~~**

It was finally happening. As we sat in the small courtroom and faced the judge, she said what I had been waiting to hear for a month and a half. "Mr. and Mrs. Leoni, after reviewing this case and speaking with the both of you, I am granting your petition of adoption for one _Bree Renee Tanner_, effective immediately. You will need to bring this paperwork to the Social Security Administration and Department of Vital Records to have her name legally changed, but from this day forward, she will be known as Bree Renee Leoni. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact my clerk."

I felt the tears well in my eyes at knowing that Bree finally had a family who would love her forever and cherish her for the special young lady she was. Now we just had to go back to the mansion and tell her.

We pulled up to the Leoni mansion and all piled out of the SUVs. Esme and Carlisle went in first, and then Edward and I followed. We found Bree in the kitchen making cookies with Alice.

"Bella! You're back!" she said excitedly when she spotted me standing in the doorway with Edward.

I pulled her into a hug and held her tight for a minute. "We have some great news for you, Sweetheart. Let's sit down at the table so we can talk, okay?"

When she nodded, I led her over to the large table and pulled out a chair for her, then sat beside her as Carlisle, Esme, and Edward joined us. Once we were all seated, I began. "Bree, we went and saw a judge today, and he signed some papers for you to permanently become a Leoni. You're going to be part of our family forever!"

"Oh my god! Really?!" The way her eyes lit up made it look like she'd just won the lottery. "You adopted me?"

I started to shake my head as she spoke, not wanted her to get the wrong idea. "No, Sweetheart. We didn't adopt you, Carlisle and Esme did. They're going to be your new parents, and you'll never have to see your biological father again."

Tears filled her eyes and quickly spilled over and ran down her cheeks. "Bella, what did I do wrong? Why don't you want me? You told me you loved me, and I thought we were going to be a family."

"Honey, don't say that. You didn't do anything wrong. And I do love you, which is why I want what's best for you. We are going to be a family, just in a different way. You'll be like my little sister, and I promise you'll see me so much that you'll get sick of me."

She wiped at her eyes and then looked up at me, breaking my heart as she did so because of the look of defeat I saw on her face. "B…bu…but I want…to live…with you!" she sobbed.

I looked at Edward in question, and by the slight nod of his head, I realized he knew what I was silently asking. Even though I had started to show over the last few weeks, I was able to hide it with my clothing.

"Bree, look at me," I coaxed after she buried her head in her hands. When her eyes met mine, I reached up and wiped at her tears. "Honey, you can come over to our place as much as you want. I'm gonna need your help when it comes to decorating the baby's room anyway."

I heard a few distinct gasps coming from around the table and by the oven, but I never took my eyes off of Bree. "Baby's room?" she questioned after wiping away her tears again. "Why do you need a baby's room?"

"Because, Miss Bree Leoni, you're going to be an aunt. Edward and I are gonna have a baby in just under four months."

"Really?" Her smile was wide and her eyes were filled with excitement.

"Yes, really," I replied before looking around the room. "This wasn't how we planned to make the announcement, but now was as good of time as any. Edward and I are gonna have a baby." I stood from the chair and raised my T-shirt while lowering the waistband of my loose fitting yoga pants, revealing a very distinct bump where our little one was.

"Oh, Bella! Why didn't you say something sooner?" Esme asked as she got up and came around the table. "May I?"

At my nod, she placed her hand on my stomach while I spoke. "There's just been so much going on. We were going to make the announcement right away, but then we had Eleazar's hearing and upcoming trial. We didn't want to take the focus off that. Then everything happened with Bree and her dad, and there just wasn't a good time to make the announcement. Hell, if it weren't for my dancing, I'm sure you would have been able to tell a lot sooner, but I've done everything I can do to keep in shape through the pregnancy."

"Oh, Sweetheart! Congratulations! I'm going to be a Great Aunt!" She hugged me tightly and then went around to hug Edward. "Oh, Edward, your mother would be so proud of you if she were here today. Look at the man you've become." She pulled him into another hug and just clung to him for a minute. When she pulled back she turned around to me again. "Bella, I hope you're ready to do some major shopping, because us girls have a baby to plan for! And not a lot of time to do it!"

I smiled at her and laughed to myself, silently grateful for putting the news off for as long as I had, prolonging what was sure to be long, grueling hours of shopping. It would all be worth it in the end though. That's what mattered most.

* * *

**A/N** Well, Bree is now safe with a family who will love her, and the baby news is finally out! Are you guys as excited as us about Baby Leoni? What are you hoping for—a boy or girl?

Other news: Illicit Affairs by Jo Matthews, Bec Rose, and NJ Cole is finally being released tomorrow. I can't explain how proud I am of Sally on her debut release. This Anthology is seriously HOT. You all need to get yourselves a copy.

Buy links will be on our profile page. Go—buy it now!

See you all next week for more Brawler and Bella. :)


	21. Chapter 21 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N It's Thursday again! Yay! Now, I know this is a Edward chapter, but Sally has written some of this because she is awesome. We'll tell you which part at the bottom. Enjoy! **

**Edward's mood song: **_**War**_** by Edwin Starr—because Edward is getting ready to go to war with James and Carl. **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

"There must be a way to get him off," I snarled, slamming my fists down on my desk.

"Mr. Leoni, these charges aren't something we can just sweep under the rug. Someone has to be held accountable," Mr. Hitchman stressed. I didn't give a fuck. I wasn't going to let Eleazar rot in jail for me. I would find a fucking way clear his name.

"What the fuck do I pay you for? I told you to sort this out!"

"I've been trying, you know I have. I can't pull evidence out of thin air, though, Mr. Leoni. If you want this case to stand up in court, I need _something _to go on."

"What about the evidence itself? It was obtained illegally." That fucker Carl was going to pay!

"It's a start. We can blindside Perry by moving to exclude whatever was obtained during the break in. If the judge refuses to do that, we'll need to pull Carl apart when he takes the stand and make the jurors see that he has had it in for you ever since you came to Miami." I knew there was a reason this guy was my lawyer.

"If we can get Eleazar off the racketeering charges at least, how long would he serve on the other?"

"With me pleading for him, five to seven years." That was more fucking like it! "How much of the evidence obtained was gathered in the break in, though?"

"Fucking all of it," I snarled. "That son of a bitch doesn't have _anything_ otherwise."

Hitchman took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then let's just hope the judge excludes it. Without a leg to stand on for the prosecution, the case will be dismissed. It's a shame you got rid of Tina. We could have used her in the trial if the judge doesn't throw out the evidence."

"You have Jake. He'll take to the stand. Tina took off the moment she'd learned I knew what she had done," I smirked, knowing he wouldn't believe me for a second.

"Next time you're planning on killing off one of my employees, I'd like to have a little input," Hitchman glared, taking his glasses off.

"You need to find more loyal staff, then," I countered. "You weren't fucking her too, were you?" I suddenly thought.

Hitchman choked on his own breath. "NO! I am and have always been one hundred percent loyal to my wife."

"This is why we get on so well," I smirked, getting up. "My wife is my world, too."

"It only gets better with children," he mused, smiling to himself.

"I can fucking imagine. I'm already talking to Bella's stomach. I mean…what the fuck is all that about? I was a pussy for her before, but now…fuck, it's so much more. She's carrying _our _child. I can't even wrap my head around it."

"Don't bother trying to understand it. Just enjoy it," he grinned, getting up to collect his coat. "I'll be in touch. I'm paying Eleazar a visit tomorrow to keep him up to date on everything going on."

"Is Carlisle joining you?" Hitchman nodded. "Keep me posted on any news." With that, he left.

I made a few calls before heading down to New Moon Casino to see Jasper. Jake and Emmett were out overseeing a drug run on the outskirts of town.

The one thing I missed now that I was 'the boss' was the action. Okay, I got my fair share when it came to punishment, but I'd always been so active in my mob life until now. I knew Bella was happier that I was making the decisions rather than acting on them, but I worried some of the Brawler inside me was disappearing.

I wanted to let off some aggression tonight, and I knew just the fucker I wanted to take it out on.

"What's up, Boss?" Jasper asked as I walked into his office.

"I've got a job for us tonight, but I need you to clear a few details first."

I'd let that fucker Carl walk around with a smug look on his face for far too long. I was planning on breaking into_ his _home and seeing how the fucker liked it. I wasn't a monster, though. I wanted Jazz to check if his family were home. I vaguely remembered reading that his wife had left him, taking the children with her, but I wanted to be sure. He must have been dipping his dick again. Fucking idiot!

"Sure thing. What do you need?" Jazz asked.

"I need you to get a runner to do a scan of Carl Thompson's home. We're going to be paying him a visit later tonight if he's alone."

"Are we going to finish him?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"No, but I do want to scare the fucker. I need to let off some steam."

"Consider it done, Boss. I'll let you know what the runner says."

"Call Jake and Em, too," I smirked, making my way to the door. Jasper nodded, already picking up the phone.

**~~~WON~~~ **

I loved going home at the end of my day, and today was no different. I'd managed to get home a little earlier, knowing I'd be heading out again later.

Bella was nowhere to be seen as I began to search the mansion for her, so I gathered she might be taking a nap. I knew the little bump was tiring her out at the moment.

As I approached our bedroom, I could hear the sound of running water. Fuck yes, if my girl was in the shower, I _would_ be joining her.

Bella had left the bathroom door slightly ajar and I could hear her humming to herself as I began to peel my clothes off. Her luscious ass was the first thing I saw as I peered around a small opening in the door. Her back was to me and I was captivated, watching the water trickle down her perfect body.

Not wanting to waste any time, I opened the shower door fully, making her jump as she spun around and clutched her chest.

"Jesus, Edward!" she glared, slapping my chest hard. "You shared the shit out of me. You're not due home for another hour."

"Mmm, I'll come home early more often if this is what I get to come home to," I mused, running my thumbs over her hardening nipples. Bella's eyes rolled toward the back of her head. My cock was already pulsing for her, but I wanted to make her climax a few times before my dick went anywhere near her pussy. "Turn around, Baby," I whispered. "Brace yourself against the tiles." She did as I asked. Slowly, I snaked my hand in between her legs from behind.

"O…ugh…" Bella groaned as my fingers slipped inside her pussy. I began to work her fast, stroking her clit over and over again. My other hand palmed her tits, groping and pulling on her nipples.

"That's it, Baby. Fuck, I love playing with your tits and pussy. I'm going to fuck you in our bed after this. Would you like that?"

"F…fuck…yes!" Bella was losing it already. The moment I felt Bella cum around my fingers, I turned her around, slamming her against the tiles—not roughly, but enough to make her try to mount me as I pushed my fingers back inside her waiting pussy. I squeezed her right tit before leaning down to suck on her nipple. "Oh…God…Edward…I'm going to cum again." I knew my finger was grazing that special spot inside her.

"Let it go, Baby, then I can ram my cock into that perfect pussy of yours." She came at my words and I silenced her groans with a kiss as I picked her up and carried her into our bedroom.

"Edward, the sheets are going to get soaked," Bella giggled as I placed her down on the bed.

"I don't give a shit about the sheets right now. All I care about is _this_," I smirked, teasing Bella's entrance with my cock. She arched up toward me as I slipped inside her with ease. My cock buried in Bella's pussy—fuck, I'd never get tired of it.

"I need to go out on a job later tonight," I muttered a while later. Bella was curled up on my chest and I was making slow, lazy patterns on her back.

"Do I need to worry?"

"Of course not," I chuckled. "Mrs. Leoni, you should know by now that I will_ always_ come home to you."

"I know," she sighed, kissing down my neck.

"Plus, I have more to come home to now," I smirked, moving down her body, planting soft kisses over her stomach. "I hope you don't worry as much as you're momma, little bump," I cooed against Bella's soft skin. "You two mean _everything _to me."

"Just keep coming back home to us and I won't worry," Bella giggled before I began to move lower. "Jesus, Edward!" I chuckled against my girl's skin. She knew exactly where I was heading.

**~~~WON~~~ **

"And you're sure he's alone?" I asked Jasper while my runners and Jake began to storm Carl's house.

"Well, it's too late if he isn't now, Boss," Emmett snorted as we watched Jake knock the front door down.

"Em does have a point," Jasper laughed. "He's alone, though. We've been watching him all night. An hour ago he was jerking off to some porn." _That was fucking disgusting! _

"What porno was it?" Emmett asked. Was he being serious? I widened my eyes, shaking my head at him. "What?"

"Emmett, sometimes I really worry about you," I teased before looking over at Jake. He was giving me the all clear nod.

"What did I say?" I heard Emmett ask Jasper as we made our way into Carl's house.

"Dude, shut the fuck up," Jasper complained. "We have shit to do. I don't want to be thinking about pornos, and I especially don't want to think about _you_ and pornos. That's just fucking gross"

"Is he alone?" I asked Jake as I stepped inside.

"Yeah, Boss. He's in the kitchen. We interrupted his late night snack," Jake smirked. "Are you going to let me get a few beatings in? This fucker tried to set me up!"

"All in good time," I chuckled. "We'll be teaching Carl a lesson tonight."

"Are we going to kill him?"

"Not tonight. We have to wait until after Eleazar's trial next week. I have a better plan to get rid of this piece of shit!" I fumed.

Carl was tied to one of his kitchen chairs. He began to struggle, pulling on the ropes binding his hands as his eyes locked with mine.

"Surprise!" I smirked. "You really planned on breaking into my mansion? Oh, Carl, you are one dumb motherfucker! As you can see, I decided to return the favor."

"Fuck you!" Carl spat.

"You knew this was coming motherfucker. Don't look so fucking surprised," I snarled, slowly undoing my jacket.

"If you're here to kill me, just fucking do it!" he yelled. I answered him by smashing his face with my fist.

"I'm not here to kill you…yet…but I am going to teach you a fucking lesson." I had the twisted satisfaction of watching the blood trickle from his nose. It looked like I'd busted it again. "I warned you when I arrived, I'm not the kind of man you want to fuck with! I don't give a shit who you are, Carl, if you cross me, you pay the fucking price." I slammed my fist hard into his face again; his nose was flowing with blood now.

"You fucking bastard!" Carl cried in agony.

"You messed with my family, my men, and the most important thing—my girl." I tilted his chair back. "Once I've reduced Eleazar's sentence, I'll be coming after you, Carl, and I can promise you it _will _be painful."

"You think you can intimidate me? I won't lie in court for you. Face it, Leoni, Eleazar will be going down for a long time and it's all your fault. You're a fucking coward, letting someone take the fall for you!"

"I don't need anything from you."

"Why the fuck are you here, then?"

"To teach you a fucking lesson." I grinned, looking over at Jake. "Hey, Jake, how do you feel about using Carl's stomach as a punching bag for a little while?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Boss," Jake beamed, rolling his sleeves up.

"You've crossed a lot of line's, Carl. It's time you started to pay for them," I mused. motioning for one of the runners to untie him.

Jake began to use Carl's stomach as a punching bag while I lit my cigarette. I had cut down quite a bit, but unlike Bella, I hadn't quit completely yet.

"You might need to stop Jake soon, Boss," Jasper whispered. "You need the Chief to be able to attend court." Damn it! I was enjoying watching Jake lose his shit. He could have made a great fighter back in his days.

"That's enough, Jake," I called. He got one more punch in before stopping, but when he was done, I stalked over to Carl. He had fallen to the floor and was spitting up blood. "When you see James, give him a message from me, will you? He's next. I've let you fuckers off for far too long. It's time to end this." When Carl didn't respond, I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "Answer me, fucker!"

"Y…yes…I…I'll tell him," he choked out.

"I'll see you in court," I smirked, punching him hard in the face one last time before leaving.

"Was that really necessary?" Jasper sighed, shaking his head at me.

"I was just making sure his nose was broken," I teased, listening to Emmett and Jake snort behind me.

**~~~WON~~~ **

"How's he holding up?" I asked Hitchman as he walked over to greet me.

"Fine," Hitchman smirked. "I told him about the judge."

"What did he say?"

"He gathered you'd do something like that." We'd blackmailed the judge. Lucky for us, Jake knew a high-end prostitute that had the Honorable Jefferson Davis as one of her regular clients. It couldn't have been more fucking perfect. Emmett had enjoyed gaining the evidence, too. He was such a fucking pervert. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned the tape into a porno one day. Apparently, though the good judge had all the control in the courtroom, he liked to give it all up while in the bedroom. The video had very compromising images of him bound and gagged while the prostitute used a flogger on every inch of his body.

"I told him I'd get his sentence reduced one way or another." My eyes swept the crowd as I spoke. Even in a busy room I could find my girl easily. Bella gave me a reassuring smile as she walked toward me.

"Hi, Baby," I grinned, pulling her in for a kiss. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're already making their way to the courtroom. Alice is freaking out. Jasper had to take her outside to get some fresh air."

"It will all be over soon, Baby," I soothed, stroking her stomach. Little bump was getting more and more visible every day, and I fucking loved it.

All eyes fell on Bella and me as we walked into the courtroom. Carlisle had saved seats for us up front right behind the defense table, and when Alice arrived, all that would separate her from Eleazar would be a mahogany partition.

Hitchman gave me a nod at the defense table as I sat down. The jury began to file in just as Alice and Jasper joined us. Bella took my hand for support, knowing how hard this was for me. I didn't find it easy, allowing someone to take the wrap for me.

Eleazar was led in moments later and looked to be in decent spirits, though I couldn't tell if it was simply a façade. He was wearing one of his best suits that I'd had Jasper drop off with Hitchman the day before. I could hear Alice's soft sobs coming from beside me, and it broke my heart a little. I knew, though, that if everything went as planned, her father might just be coming home sooner than everyone thought. As I glanced around, I noticed that the courtroom was so full it was standing room only. There were a few familiar faces from the press among the crowd. _The fuckers! _

Eleazar turned to look at Alice, mouthing that he loved her. Then his eyes darted to me. Did I see fear? The closer I looked, I more realized it was wasn't fear, but pride. I felt a swell in my heart, knowing just what this man would do for me and our family.

"All rise, the Honorable Jefferson Davis presiding," the bailiff called as the judge made his entrance.

After all the formalities, we took our seats. I couldn't help but look over at the prosecution's table, and when I did, I saw the smug look on the ADA's face. If only he knew what Mr. Hitchman had in store for him. We'd be mopping the floor with this fucker soon enough, especially with the motion Hitchman was going to make to have all of the evidence that Carl had gathered thrown out.

The judge reminded the jury of a few things before turning to face the courtroom. He gave instructions to the attorneys and Eleazer, then to the rest of us, reminding us to keep order or we would be banned from the courtroom. He may have been a guy that liked to dip his dick outside of his marriage, but he was a no bullshit kind of guy when it came to the proceedings; I had to respect him for that.

Judge Davis was about to call for opening arguments when Mr. Hitchman stood up. "Your Honor, I have a motion here to suppress evidence that the prosecution plans to use in their case."

The judge looked to him and then to the prosecution. Assistant District Attorney Perry was sweating bullets as he searched through his notes, no doubt trying to figure out what we could possibly be attempting to get thrown out. It looked like Carl wasn't completely honest in his report on how he'd obtained the evidence.

Mr. Hitchman handed the bailiff the complete list of evidence the prosecution was planning to bring into play, and the bailiff then delivered the list to the judge. He, of course, already knew that we'd be making the motion, but he had to make it look like he didn't. His job and the case depended on it. "Mr. Hitchman, this is the complete evidence list. On what grounds are you asking for suppression?"

"The evidence was all obtained illegally, Your Honor," Mr. Hitchman explained. "Mr. Edward Leoni's office was broken into shortly before his arrest. All the evidence that is on that list was stolen during the break-in. Police Chief Carl Thompson admitted as much to Mr. Leoni the night he stormed into his home and arrested him."

"Mr. Leoni isn't on trial here, Mr. Hitchman. What does that have to do with this case?"

"My client is Mr. Leoni's uncle. He knew the charges were false, Your Honor, and he knew that Mr. Leoni's new wife is expecting a baby, so he said that he was the one responsible purely so his nephew could be there for them instead of sitting in a prison cell."

"Mr. Perry, is this true?"

I had to chuckle as the ADA wiped at his brow, looking truly nervous. He glanced behind him at Carl and glared when Carl nodded his head ever so slightly. "Um…well…I'm not sure, Your Honor. It could be true. I have in my notes that the evidence was obtained from a Mr. Edward Leoni's office downtown, but there is no record as to _how_ it was obtained."

"Counselors, approach the bench," the judge ordered both attorneys after a moment of deliberation.

While Mr. Hitchman was up with ADA Perry talking to the judge, Eleazar glanced my way. I could feel other eyes on me as well, but I didn't dare look around. I simply squeezed Bella's hand as I met Eleazar's eyes and tried to reassure him silently.

After what must have been ten minutes and a very heated, whispered argument, the judge spoke into his microphone. "Is there a Jacob Black in the courtroom?"

Jake stood tall and called, "Here, Your Honor."

"Mr. Black, I'd like to have a few words with you in my chambers. Counselors, please join us. We will take a thirty minute recess and then reconvene. Bailiff, please escort the defendant back to the holding room until we continue." He glanced at Alice for a moment before adding, "And allow his daughter in to see her father."

Alice had tears streaming down her face at the judge's words, but I could tell they were happy tears for once today. I hadn't asked Davis to do that, so I knew he'd done it out of the goodness of his own heart. He may have been a cheating sleazeball who was into kinky shit, but he obviously respected the bond between a father and his daughter.

We all rose as the judge, Hitchman, Perry, and Jake exited the courtroom, and then Eleazar was let out, followed by Alice and Jasper. The rest of my family stayed seated, anxiously waiting for the short break to be over.

It seemed like hours, yet was only minutes before Jake and the attorneys made their way back to their seats. Next came Eleazar and Alice—both with very large smiles on their faces—and then we were all rising minutes later when the judge re-entered the courtroom.

After tapping his gavel and calling the court session back to order, Judge Davis began to speak. "I have to admit I'm extremely troubled with what has been presented to me. I have listened to key witness testimony and thought hard about what I've heard. How this case even made it to trial, I have no idea, but we will rectify that matter now. It is my understanding that all of the evidence in this case was indeed obtained illegally. Mr. Perry, if you have no evidence legally obtained against the defendant that you can present to me at this time, then I have no other option than to dismiss this case. Mr. Carter, please accept my sincerest apologies in this matter. You are free to go."

Eleazar immediately stood and turned around, hugging Alice to him tightly. While they embraced, the judge spoke again. "Bailiff, please take Mr. Thompson into custody until an investigation can be done as to why he broke into Mr. Leoni's office."

"What?!" came a loud yell from across the room.

I couldn't help but look over at Carl and make an obscene gesture at him with my fist. I just knew guys would be lining up to make him their bitch while he was there, and I couldn't have hoped for a better outcome if I had planned it. The men would want payback on the guy who landed them in prison in the first place. It was fucking perfect.

Screaming and protesting, Carl was led from the courtroom in handcuffs, and as I held Bella to my chest while standing next to Eleazar, Carlisle, and my boys, I watched him disappear through the doors with a sick sense of satisfaction. That fucker would never mess with me, my family, or anyone else…ever again. I would make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N **So, it's all going down now. Eleazar is free and Carl is going where he belongs. James better watch out because he's next.

Okay, Sally wrote all the courtroom scene because…well legal stuff is one of my weaknesses. Didn't she do an awesome job?

Let us know what you thought. See you all next Thursday.

(I watch a lot of Law and Order, if you couldn't tell.) ;) ~Sally


	22. Chapter 22 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot **_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta, momma2fan, and our pre-reader, NeeNee246**

**A/N It's Thursday again, and you know what that means! Enjoy the update, and be sure to read below for an important announcement.**

**Bella's mood song: **_**Speak Softly, Love**_**by Andy Williams (Theme song for **_**The Godfather**_**)—the reason for this one is self-explanatory once you read the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

Things couldn't have gone more perfectly. Eleazar was free and all charges against him had been dropped. The sweetest part, though, was when the judge had the bailiff take Carl into custody. That bastard wouldn't last two weeks in jail, that was for sure, and it would be one less thing for us to worry about when our little bump came.

As he was handcuffed and led from the courtroom, Edward stood behind me with his arms around my waist, his hand caressing my baby pooch. There was an air of celebration around us, and something about it excited little bump, because I felt a sudden jolt against my skin. It wasn't hard by any means, but I knew Edward felt it because I heard him gasp in my ear.

I turned my head to meet his questioning gaze. "Fuck, Beautiful, was that…" His words seemed to have gotten caught in his throat when I nodded, and it wasn't long before both of our eyes were filled with tears. Our little bump had kicked for the first time, and Edward was right there to feel it with me.

Without a word, he slowly turned me around and then dropped to his knees right in the middle of the courtroom. When he started whispering to my belly and kissing my skin, my heart swelled in my chest. If there was ever a doubt that Edward would be a good father, that moment right there proved it wrong.

I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could hear several gasps around the courtroom and had to blink my eyes when cameras started flashing in our direction. Edward was oblivious to the whole thing, though; he kept talking to our baby, kissing my skin, and running his hands over my stomach, and as he did so, the baby kept kicking. After a few seconds and several harsh looks from Carlisle, Eleazar, and the rest of the men in our family, the courtroom cleared out until it was just the Leonis and our security teams left.

Alice was glued to her father's side as he reached behind her and shook Jasper's hand, and I swore I saw him mouth the words, "Thank you, Son." It was another heartwarming moment to add on top of everything else, because it seemed like Eleazar was finally accepting Jasper into his family.

Edward rose to his feet after a few minutes with tears still running down his cheeks. When his eyes met mine, they were filled with so much love and awe that it took my breath away. "Baby, I love you and our little bump so fucking much. You're _everything _to me," he whispered before leaning in to capture my lips with his.

It was an all consuming kiss that had my toes curled and my panties soaked. I don't know how long we stood there making out like horny teenagers, but the sound of a throat clearing from behind me had us breaking apart.

"Are you two done?" Carlisle asked with amusement in his voice.

I blushed when Edward pulled me in his arms and grinned at his uncle. "For now…" he said proudly and then quietly whispered in my ear, "but that sweet pussy of yours is mine later."

"Mmm, I can't wait," I admitted as I let him lead me to the door of the room. Sid was already there holding it open for us as a team of men moved to quickly surround our family.

The second we exited the courthouse, we were overwhelmed by reporters throwing questions at us and bombarding us with cameras, all trying to get a good shot to print.

We were almost to the line of SUVs when Edward stopped and turned, signaling the men to part so that he could address the press.

Pulling me firmly to his side, he stood tall and spoke. "Judge Davis made the right decision today. Uncle Eleazar was innocent, and I can't express how much it means to our family to have him home. I hope this goes to show that planting evidence or obtaining it illegally is inexcusable. What Carl Thompson did by breaking into my office was wrong, and it is my belief that he will be punished in a just manner. He has had a vendetta against me since he tried to put the moves on my girl when I first moved to Miami. Well, no more. Let that be a warning to all of you—if you mess with me, my wife, our child, or family, you'll get yours, too."

It was a thinly veiled threat, but it was the truth if I'd ever heard it. It seemed that the press knew that, too, because as he guided us back around, they all took a step backward and gave us our space.

We loaded up and made it back to the Leoni mansion, and the moment we climbed out of the SUVs, the real celebration started. Rose and Emmett were out front with bottles of champagne, and as we stepped onto the driveway, we were showered with the sticky substance. Everyone was laughing and hugging, and when the champagne bottles were empty, I watched with my jaw dropped as Emmett pulled Rose into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth.

I waited for her to shove him away but she never did. When her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back, I nudged Edward to get his attention. His reaction was hilarious as his eyes bugged out of his head, and when he finally found his voice, it made everyone freeze in place and turn to see what was going on. "Holy shit!"

Everyone was silent for what must have been two minutes, just staring at the scene before them. When Rose and Em finally broke apart for some much needed air, she took a second to look around at all of us staring at her. Only then did she pull back and slap Emmett hard in the chest.

"What the hell, Emmett? I told you before not to kiss me! Do you want me to cut your balls off and shove them down your throat?" With a loud huff, she stomped her foot and stormed off into the mansion.

Emmett just stood there gawking at her retreating form. When the door slammed behind her, he turned and looked at everyone, blushing a bright red. It was truly rare to see Emmett embarrassed, so seeing his cheeks flush was almost funny.

Edward was the first to speak up. "Em, man, you're breaking her down piece-by-piece. Maybe in another year or two, she'll finally agree to a date."

Emmett's face fell at his words. "Do you really think it'll take that long?"

I squeezed Edward's hand and then pulled away. "Can you guys give us a minute?" I spoke aloud.

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. When he leaned back and looked into my eyes, he whispered, "Don't be too long, Mrs. Leoni." With that, he was gone with the rest of our family. The only people left outside were Em, my security team, and me.

He looked so lost when I walked up to him. "Em?" When he didn't respond, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. It took a second, but his arms wrapped around me and he hugged me hard.

"Tell me what to do, Bella? How do I get her to notice me? Because she's all I see. She's so fucking badass and beautiful, and god! I just…I can't stop thinking about her."

I pulled back and looked up at his giant form. "Maybe it's time you tell her how you feel instead of showing her."

He stepped backward until the back of his knees hit the bench that was there. When he felt it, he sank down and buried his head in his hands. "I don't know how to talk to her, Bella. I don't know how to talk to people at all. My mouth is constantly getting me in trouble. I don't want her to hate me because of something I blurt out."

"Em, she's not going to hate you," I told him as I took a seat beside him. "With the way she was kissing you back a few minutes ago, I would say her feelings are right along the lines of yours. She's not used to relinquishing control, though. Just talk to her…tell her what you told me."

He looked up hopefully. "Do you think that's all it will take?"

"I think it's a great place to start," I said with a reassuring grin.

He stood from the bench, pulling me up with him. "Thanks, Bells. The boss is one lucky fucking man." With a new resolve, he walked me inside the mansion and then went in search of Rose. I only hoped that my advice wouldn't backfire on him. Knowing Rose, though, she was just waiting for him to actually _talk_ to her.

I walked into the living room to find all the men sitting around with beers or their favorite drink. Eleazar was smiling wide and was telling stories about some of the people he had met while he was in lock-up. When Edward looked up and saw me, he jumped up from his place on the couch and came over to me.

"Hey, Baby. How'd it go? Is Em okay?"

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head over his heart. "He's fine. Just needed a little bit of advice. He's gone to look for Rose and ask if they can talk."

Edward pulled back ever so slightly and looked down at me. "Do you really think that's a good idea? He doesn't seem to know how to keep his foot out of his mouth."

I had to laugh at that because it was true. "Edward, have you noticed how much time they spend together? Maybe they realize it and maybe they don't, but I think Rose feels the same way about Em as he does for her. I think she's just hesitant to let that show because it would make her seem weak."

"Do you really think so?" he asked skeptically.

"Did you not see the way she was kissing him back outside? He's worn down her defenses. She enjoys the fact that he always ends up with his foot in his mouth. It shows her that he's not perfect, and allows her to exert herself by smacking and threatening him. If she didn't enjoy it, you and I both know she would never hang around with him. So to answer your question, yes, I really think it's a good idea that he talks to her. Who knows…maybe she'll even cave today and agree to let him take her out on a date."

Edward barked out a laugh and rolled his eyes. "I love how you're always so optimistic, Beautiful. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens, right?"

"Right. Now, go spend some time with the boys. I'm going to head to the kitchen to see what I can do to help Esme." I stood on my tiptoes and pecked his lips, but when I tried to pull back, he held me close.

"You just remember to take it easy. I'll be wearing that hot pussy of yours out tonight, so I want you well rested."

His words had me soaking my panties and moaning at the same time. Even after almost a year of being with him, he still got to me every single time. "Mmm, Baby, I can't wait," I said with a wink before walking off with a little sway in my hips. I could have sworn I heard him mutter something like, 'fucking cock tease,' under his breath as I entered the kitchen. At least I knew I wasn't the only one affected.

I spent the next hour or so helping Esme cook and prepare snacks in the kitchen. We chopped veggies, made dips, baked cookies, and did several other things. When we started taking everything into the living room, I noticed that neither Em nor Rose were there and I really hoped that was a good sign. Once everything was set out on the tables surrounding us, we all made ourselves comfortable on the couch and started a movie. It was Eleazar's choice, and I had to admit I wasn't the least bit surprised when he popped _The Godfather_ into the DVD player.

I snuggled onto Edward's lap as the opening credits rolled, and about halfway through the movie, Em and Rose appeared in the entryway to the room looking a little ragged. I wanted to squeal when I saw them holding hands, but I didn't say a word or do anything to draw attention to them. Em silently led Rose over in front of the couch and then sat down on the floor, pulling her into his lap. I smiled when she didn't protest at all, knowing that perhaps we had another couple amongst our group now.

At some point during the movie, Edward shifted me and whispered in my ear. "I was thinking…I know we talked about not finding out what the baby is, but I'm dying to know if little bump is a boy or a girl. Do you think it would be bad if we just made the appointment and did it?"

I had been wanting to know too so I could start planning the nursery, but Edward had said he didn't care what little bump was as long as it was healthy. We had decided not to find out the sex, but now it seemed as if we were both thinking we should. "I was actually going to ask you the same thing tonight," I admitted. "I really want to know what we're having so we can start getting ready for him or her."

Edward pulled back and looked at me, searching my eyes. "Really? You're not just saying that to placate me?" he questioned.

I couldn't help the little snort that came out when I laughed. The idea was utterly ridiculous. "Edward, when have I ever said something just to placate you?"

"Good point. I'll call the doc first thing in the morning and have him fit us in. Just to warn you, though, once we find out, Esme will more than likely go crazy when it comes buying things for it. This child will want for nothing." With a kiss to my lips, he turned his attention back to the movie while I turned my attention back to the newest couple in the room.

Rose had her head resting on Emmett's shoulder and looked truly peaceful as she let him hold her. It was a beautiful thing to see, and something I knew they both needed. When the ending credits rolled, I climbed off of Edward's lap and stretched as he stood up and walked over to Eleazar.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you did for Bella and I," I heard him say to the man who had willingly gone to jail in his stead.

Eleazar smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. "No thanks necessary. You're family, Edward, and I would do anything for my family."

"I know, but I appreciate it just the same." When the two finished speaking, Edward turned to everyone else. "Our family is whole again, and I promise all of you that I'll do everything in my power to keep it that way. Right now, though, I'm going to take my gorgeous wife home and to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." At the room full of confused faces, he continued. "Bella and I have decided to find out the sex of the baby. Plan on coming over to our place tomorrow at five for the announcement, because we'll be telling everyone at the same time."

We were about to turn and leave when Rose spoke up. "Before everyone goes to do their own shit, I have an announcement to make."

The entire room fell silent and all eyes were on her before she continued. "Em finally grew a pair today and told me how he felt instead of just trying to shove his tongue down my throat or grab my ass, so I've decided to give this dating thing a chance. Edward, if Em goes missing in the near future, though, and they find him cut into tiny pieces, don't blame me."

Everyone in the living room burst out laughing when Emmett's eyes grew wide at Rose's words. Those two were more perfect for each other than they knew. "In all seriousness, though, if anyone of you see another woman looking at my man, let me know so I can cut a bitch."

Shaking his head, Edward walked over to Rose and hugged her as Carlisle laughed. We all said our goodbyes, but before we got into the SUV, Em pulled me aside. "Thanks for the advice, Bella. It's nice to know that I'm not going to lose my manhood to a case of blue balls."

I looked at him in shock. "Emmett McCarty, please tell me you're joking."

"Nope. And _man,_ Rose is one hellcat in bed, let me tell you."

I stood up on my toes and waved him down to my level under the pretense of whispering in his ear. As soon as he was within reach, I slapped him upside the back of his head so hard he stumbled.

"Ow, Bella! What the hell was that for?"

Shaking my head, I stepped back and laughed. "Think about it, Em. And do yourself and your _balls_ a favor—don't ever talk about Rose in the sack again. If you do, she just might make good on her threat of cutting you up into little pieces. Hell, she'll probably feed you to Buttons."

Rubbing the back of his head, he nodded. "Good point. I guess I need to work on my filter, huh?"

"Yeah, Em. Work on your filter. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go home with my husband and make sure his balls don't turn blue." With a laugh, I turned and got into the waiting SUV, where Edward was already waiting for me.

"Hey! How come it's okay for you to say stuff like that and not me?" he questioned.

"Don't question it, Emmett. It's not worth it," I said as I closed my door. Within seconds, we were driving away from the mansion, leaving Em in a trail of dust.

As soon as we got home and walked through the doors, Edward had my back pressed against the wall and his hand up my skirt. "Thinking about that sweet pussy of yours has been driving me crazy all day, Baby. I can't wait another second to fuck you," he snarled as his other hand moved to the button of his pants.

Within seconds, my panties were in shreds on the floor and he was thrusting in and out of me as my legs wrapped tightly around his waist and my back rubbed against the front door. It would have probably been painful if it didn't feel so fucking good.

"Fuck, Baby, I love the way your pussy wraps around my cock when I fuck you. Best feeling in the world," he grunted as he picked up speed.

His words were my undoing and I quickly reached my peak, screaming out through my release as my body contracted around him. Only when I had completely come down from my high, did he slow his thrusts. "Hang on tight, Baby, because I'm not done with you yet." With the two of us still connected, he braced himself on the door with one hand while he toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants.

When his legs were free, he moved each hand to my ass and turned to the living room, where he lay me down on couch, never once breaking our connection. I couldn't tell you how long we lay there making love, or when I passed out, but I woke up when Edward scooped me into his arms and took me upstairs to our bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I passed out again.

**~~~WON~~~**

"Are you ready for this, Beautiful? Are you ready to find out what we're having?" Edward asked as he caressed my growing belly.

With a smile, I turned my head to kiss him. "I'm more than ready, Edward. Let's find out."

When I woke up that morning, Edward wasn't in bed and the sheets on his side were cold. I figured he would be up making coffee or something, but I found him in his office instead, on the phone with the doc. True to his word, he had the doctor clear a spot in his schedule to see us about the ultrasound.

We were currently in Dr. Gerandy's office, waiting for him to join us. I had to admit that my heart was beating out of my chest in anticipation, and it was easy to tell that my nerves were being passed on to the baby because it was kicking like crazy, too. I hoped that was a good sign, because some of the research I'd done said that it could be hard to determine the sex depending on how they were lying in the womb. I had faith, though, that today was the day we would find out.

Three minutes later, Dr. Gerandy came into the room with a large smile on his face. "Alright, are you ready to find out what you're having?" he asked Edward and me. We both nodded simultaneously but didn't say a word. "Bella, I'm going to need you to lift your shirt up and pull your pants down past your hips."

I followed his instructions and then waited as he tucked a towel made of paper into the waistband of my shorts. He took a bottle of something off the machine and then squirted a gel into my tummy. I thought it would have been cold, but was relieved that it was actually warm.

He then took a handle from the machine and used it to rub the gel around my belly. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, but that was nothing new. We'd heard that at every appointment we'd gone to with the obstetrician.

The difference this time was the small black monitor attached to the machine, and the fuzzy picture that appeared after a minute of moving the wand around.

I gasped as tears filled my eyes. "Edward, look! That's our baby. We can see it on the screen."

Edward had tears in his eyes, too, and my heart nearly popped out of my chest. I knew he would love our child regardless of whether it was a boy or a girl, and we didn't have to wait long to find out. About thirty seconds later, Dr. Gerandy was looking at us instead of the monitor. "Okay, so are you sure you want to know what you're having? Once I tell you, you can't unhear it."

"We're sure," I answered after looked at Edward and seeing him nod.

Gerandy moved the wand slightly again and then pointed to the monitor. "Alright, so as you can see, this is the head." He moved around the screen, pointing out the baby's torso, arms, and legs, showed us fingers and toes, and then paused and froze the screen at one point. "And this right here, tells us that you're having a boy," he said as he pointed to the monitor.

"A boy?" Edward asked, his voice suddenly hoarse. When the doctor nodded, Edward leaned down and kissed me hard. "Bella, little bump is a boy! We're having a boy!" He stood tall and yelled it out for the entire building to hear. "We're having a boy!"

With a laugh and a roll of my eyes, I spoke. "Maybe you should say that a little louder, Edward. I don't think they heard you on the next block."

"I'm sorry, Baby," he said as he dropped back down beside me. "I'm just so fucking excited. Thank you so much, Bella. Thank you for putting up with my shit, for loving me and letting me love you…_all the fucking time_…and for giving me a boy. You've just made me the happiest man on earth…again. I love you so fucking much." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, and within moments, we were lost in each other.

"I'll uh…just leave you two alone for a few minutes," Gerandy spoke before we heard the sound of the door opening and closing. Minutes later, when we finally pulled apart to catch our breaths, Edward smiled widely at me.

"Let's go shopping and get a few things for our son and the party tonight."

I wiped down my belly, pulled my shorts up and my shirt down, and then hand-in-hand with Edward, we walked to the front. Just as we were about to walk out the door, Gerandy's nurse stopped us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Leoni, these are for you. Dr. Gerandy printed them out before he left the room and asked me to make sure you got them."

I took the envelope and said thank you before opening it up. Inside were printouts of the ultrasound—our first pictures of little bump, our son.

* * *

**A/N **So…what did you think? Bella and Edward felt the baby move for the first time—together. Rose and Em are finally a couple after several um…hiccups. And the biggest news of the chapter—IT'S A BOY! We can't wait to hear your thoughts, so leave us a review and tell us what you're thinking.

B.L. Wilde is debuting into the erotica world with her release of Roadside Service. It's an amazing novella that will be available on Amazon! Don't forget to purchase your copy for only $0.99(USD). The buy link will be posted to our profile page tomorrow.

Because of this release and Bee's upcoming trip to the states to see me, we are going to take a break from posting for 4 weeks. Our next post will be on October 31st, so make sure you have us on alert! (If we can get ahead in the chapters again, we may post sooner, but that's the plan as of now.) Thank you all for reading and reviewing! See you soon!


End file.
